Friendship returns in the 22nd century
by I. M. Rally
Summary: Several episodes of the TV series, SH22, with my famous OC. Aggie is a young woman who teams up with the famous Sherlock Holmes and gang to solve cases, and to fulfill her great-grandfather's wish by protecting Holmes from trouble.
1. New friends

**Hello, guys I apologize for deleting the old Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century on fanfiction. After going through a writer's block, I intend to make changes to this story so I am publishing my newer version. I saved the rest of the old versions so I can remember how it is written and rewrite them. They're still the same, but the songs were removed during the first chapters. I'm still working on my Hotel Transylvania story but I'll do one story at a time.**

 **I do not own Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century or other characters from other shows or movies. The OCs are mine.**

 **This chapter takes place after The Hounds of Bakersville. Aggie and the I teams made their debut. The I team's descriptions, members, and the members' descriptions are at my profile, but some members are already deceased or killed. If you have a question of who are the deceased members, pm me. No negative comments pls.**

* * *

 **New friends**

 _One morning at 221b Baker Street, Holmes and Watson watched the news in the computer._

 **Reporter:** Breaking news, the universe's group of heroes has been disappeared for 8 months, and no one has been heard what happened to them. The only remain of these heroes are their own headquarters, which it has been closed since the disappearance of the heroes. It is also unknown if the leader of these groups of heroes is still alive or disappear as well.

 **Holmes:** Watson, can you explain to me who are these heroes of the universe?

 **Watson:** Ah, you never heard of them yet, Holmes. There are called The Imaginary team, or I team, which they called that themselves. Before this team were found, the leader has traveled through many dimensions or worlds to escape from the miserable life in his or her own world. The I team is not only fighting crimes and evil, but also spread friendship around the universe.

 **Holmes** : Interesting. Since when the I team had been founded?

 **Watson:** 93 years ago. It is said that most of the members, including the leader, are immortal, but some are already killed by their nemeses or died in old age.

 **Holmes:** That explains the I team is still existed in this century.

 **Watson:** That could possibly the flow of the dimensional stream was the reason that made the leader and most of the members have immortal lives, but some didn't effect on them.

 _Just then, Lestrade opened the door, and entered the room._

 **Lestrade** : Holmes, did you heard the news?

 **Holmes:** Yes, Lestrade, just now.

 **Lestrade:** Few months ago, we have tried to track down the I team, but there was no sign of them.

 **Holmes:** Then, I guess this is some kind of case. _(He wore his deerstalker cap and Inverness cape)_ Come along, you two, we have to find the I team's HQ.

 **Lestrade:** But Holmes, you never know the I teams, you knew them just now! How could you able to find them, even they belong to different worlds?

 **Holmes:** You still don't know about me yet, Lestrade. I also have a friend back in my days, who lives in a different world too.

 **Watson/Lestrade:** _(confused)_ Huh?

* * *

 _Using the hovercraft, Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade arrived at the near entrance of the I team's HQ._

 **Lestrade:** This is the I team's HQ. Hmm, I never thought that this place looks old than I last visited here.

 **Holmes:** It seems no one has ever use this place since the disappearance of the heroes.

 _The three entered the HQ, where it was dark and almost dusty._

 **Watson:** I guess no one's home

 **?:** Incoming!

 _A voice was heard as several rolls of colorful streamers fell on the trio. Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade dodged, and Lestrade took out her ionizer and about to blast, but Holmes stopped her there._

 **Holmes:** It's okay, Lestrade. They're just streamers.

 **Watson:** And who is that?

 _He pointed a young girl adult, named Aggie, who has a plain white dress, long black hair, dark brown eyes with glasses, black shoes, and a pair of insect/fairy wings. She took out a yellow balloon from the plastic bag, and blew air in it. Holmes approaches her as Aggie was too busy blowing the balloon to face him._

 **Holmes** : Excuse me, miss…

 _Aggie turned around to face Holmes, while holding a balloon on her mouth._

 **Holmes** : _(shocked)_ Hermogenes?

 _Aggie releases the balloon from her mouth as it deflated and flew around. She clung to Holmes's collar, and pulled him closer to her face._

 **Aggie:** Are you psycho?

 **Holmes:** No, not that if you didn't see this coming everyday.

 **Aggie:** _(carefully letting go of his collar)_ No, not really. I just stayed here for so long to cheer myself up when I was lonely. Nothing usually.

 _While Aggie took out another balloon, Holmes walks to the desk to look at the picture of Aggie and the I team, with other members who are deceased or killed years ago._

 **Aggie:** Oops! Be careful, sir, if you want to touch something, you should tell me, or you should know what that thing do. That's the rule of having a tour in the HQ.

 **Holmes:** Actually, I'm new to this place.

 **Aggie** : _(grinned)_ Ooh! _(looked at Holmes with a serious looks)_ I thought you didn't look familiar. _(She looked at all over him)_ Though, now that I'm really looking at you. _(took a few steps backward)_ Do you have an ancestor who died 200 years ago, who was a detective just like you?

 _Holmes smirks at her as he recognizes those familiar brown eyes, face, attitude, and expressions from Aggie that was similar to someone he knew before._

 **Holmes:** _(lying)_ Perhaps.

 **Aggie:** Thought so. Anyhoo, what brings you strangers here? Did I do anything wrong? Did I break any law?

 **Lestrade:** No. We heard about the disappearance of the I team, so we came here to investigate.

 **Aggie** : _(saddened)_ You have nothing to investigate here. No one's here, except me.

 **Holmes:** And I guess, you must be the leader.

 **Aggie:** _(shocked)_ How did you know?

 **Holmes:** I simply used my eyes and brains. You were sad right now, means you were worried about the disappearance of your friends. _(He took the picture of the I team from the desk)_ Second, this is you in the very center of the picture. Third, you wore a white dress, symbolizing your purity and leadership. Finally, you wore an ID that shapes a capital letter I with your picture in it, while the other members wore IDs that shape small letter I.

 **Aggie:** _(flattered)_ That quote sounds familiar. Oh well, and yes, I'm the leader of the Imaginary team. _(extended her arm to Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade as the three shook hands with her_ ) Agatha Mondejar Galido, at your service.

 **Holmes:** I'm guessing you came from the family of Borra?

 **Aggie:** That was my dad's middle name! My grandmother's last name. How- how do you know I came from the Borras?

 **Holmes:** The family resemblance is strong, like Lestrade here. I knew your ancestor too, I suppose.

 **Aggie:** _(confused_ ) Okay. Anyway, if you want to investigate in the HQ, go ahead. I don't want to call the police at first.

 **Watson:** Why not?

 **Aggie:** It's pretty weird that you guys will search the heroes who are different from you, including myself.

 **Lestrade:** But we already know you that you guys live in different worlds.

 **Aggie:** I know, but it's just weird.

 _At the computer, Holmes watches clip videos about Aggie bounded with her friends throughout the years, and they all seem happy together._

 **Holmes:** You missed them, don't you?

 **Aggie:** _(frowned)_ Yes. They're not just my friends, but also my family. Since I became immortal, and I lost my parents, my friends are the only ones who accompanied me. They're the only ones I have left. We arrived here in this dimension and in New London to start a new life for 2 years, until they just disappeared 8 months ago. I prepared these decorations to welcome them back, but they never return. _(tears are now formed in her eyes, and began to cry)_ Without them, I could be alone. I was completely worried about them. I want them back!

 **Watson:** Calm yourself, Miss Agatha.

 _He took out a box of tissue, and Aggie took some, and blew her nose unto it._

 **Holmes:** Don't worry, miss, that's why we're here. I'm getting an interest that you come from a different world. It really reminds me of someone.

 **Aggie:** Really? Who?

 **Holmes:** That's not important now. Now you're coming with us. We need all the information you got.

 **Aggie:** Uh… okay.

 _Homes, Watson, Lestrade, and Aggie ride in the hovercraft._

 **Holmes:** So tell me, Miss Agatha…

 **Aggie:** Please, call me Aggie.

 **Holmes:** Alright, Aggie, can you tell me since when was your last meet with your friends?

 **Aggie:** As I remember, we last saw each other at the park.

* * *

 _The park_

 _The foursome arrived at the park, where they're only trees and benches around._

 **Lestrade:** Looks like you guys enjoyed your new lives here.

 **Aggie:** This place is new to us. We were very curious.

 _Holmes noticed some green sparkles on the ground. He touched and carried them on his hand._

 **Holmes:** _(sniffs)_ Hmm, I know I'm not familiar to this, but what I have here is like magic.

 **Aggie:** _(gasp)_ They're from my friends' magic wands. Only the 4th group has that kind of magic element.

 **Holmes:** Who are the members?

 **Aggie:** Cosmo Cosma, Cos Cosmi, their wives, Wanda Fairywinkle and Wands Fainiwinkle, their sons, Poof and Pof, and my fairy pets, Sparky and Sparkito.

 **Watson** : I say, they were like fairy godparents.

 **Aggie:** They were used to be Timmy Turner, Tims Turna, Tootie, and Toots's fairies, until they died in old age. Their children became the fairies' godchildren.

 **Holmes:** It's seems they use magic around here.

 **Watson:** And look at this, Holmes!

 _Watson showed Holmes, Lestrade, and Aggie a large used missile._

 **Holmes:** It looks like some sort of bullet or missile that comes from a firing bazooka.

 **Aggie:** _(gasp)_ That's from the 1st group.

 **Holmes:** Members?

 **Aggie:** Well, they were the penguins, Skipper, Skenda, Kowalski, Kelda, Rico, Renda, Private, Prenda, and their children. There are more members of the 1st group, but only the penguins were having playing weapons.

 **Holmes:** It would've appeared they're fighting here.

 **Aggie:** But, they don't fight each other.

 **Holmes:** It was not each other they attacked, Miss Aggie, it was someone who attacked them.

 _He showed the trees have big holes on them that were shot by bazookas or ionizers._

 **Lestrade:** It's like there was chaos here.

 **Aggie:** That word "chaos" reminded me of my adopted twin, Discord.

 _Then, Holmes noticed red scattered on the streets. He picked one, and examined it with his magnifying glass._

 **Holmes:** Miss Aggie, did you recognize those feathers?

 **Aggie:** _(Eyes widened and gasp)_ Those are Red's feathers.

 **Holmes** : And he's your… husband?

 **Aggie:** _(Lying and blushed)_ No, he's not! How could you prove that?!

 **Holmes:** It's elementary, my dear. This is the only clue that surprised you the most, and you wore a wedding ring on your finger.

 **Aggie:** _(Frustrated)_ Ugh, fine. You caught me! This is the reason why I don't need anyone's help to find my friends. It would be weird that I married one of my members who was a bird.

 **Holmes:** Then, let's follow the trail.

 _When Holmes, Watson, Lestrade, and Aggie went back to the hovercraft, they followed the trail of feathers, and noticed that some feathers are floating._

 **Watson:** What? The feathers are floating on air.

 _Aggie noticed the yellow sparkles on the feathers._

 **Aggie:** They must have used my fairy sisters' pixie dust to make the feathers float so we could follow.

 **Holmes:** Are you sure these fairy sisters of yours are the reason why you have wings?

 **Aggie:** What makes you say that? I have no relative or ancestor born with wings.

 **Holmes:** You don't know your ancestors yet, but we'll discuss it later. We still have to save your friends.

 _As they followed the feathers, they arrived at the abandoned house, where it was dark, and no one has ever lived there, not as similar as the I team's HQ._

 **Aggie:** _(frightened)_ T-t-t-this place is s-s-so creepy, isn't it?

 **Holmes:** This must be where the I teams had been hidden. _(He noticed footprints or hoofprints on the floor.)_ Watson, scan these footprints to see whom are these belong.

 **Watson:** _(scans the footprints)_ I'm detecting that these footprints belong to some kind of pony.

 **Aggie:** That's in the 17th group. The members are all pony, well, except for Spike, who was a dragon, Discord, who was a draconequus, and Mothball, who was a changeling.

 **Lestrade:** _(noticing a trail of drops of honey and wool)_ And look, more trails.

 **Holmes:** _(sniffs the trail)_ Honey, that was eaten by a bear. _(pokes a wool on the ground)_ Wool. Coming from a sheep

 **Aggie:** The honey is from Pooh and Pon in the 3rd group, and wool are from the 3rd honorary group.

 _As the four slowly followed the trails and passing by the open doors of rooms, Aggie noticed a room that was wet, and few drops of water on the ground._

 **Aggie:** _(calling Holmes)_ Sir, you might wanna see this. My friends might be here.

 _Holmes stands besides Aggie, and knelt down to look at the drops of water._

 **Holmes:** Holy water.

 **Aggie:** _(gasp in terror)_ But I have vampire teammates! Do you think… they have been tortured?

 _Aggie's eyes began to watered, and about to cry, but Holmes her tears away._

 **Holmes** : Don't worry, we'll find them.

 _With a smile on his face, Aggie smiled back as she wiped her tears away, and followed Holmes to follow a trail. As the four kept following the trail, they stopped in dead end as the trail stops there._

 **Watson:** I don't understand. If these trails belong to the I teams, why the trails stop here?

 _Suddenly, Aggie felt a little pain in her head and body._

 **Aggie:** _(cried in pain_ ) Aaah!

 **Holmes:** Miss Aggie, are you alright?!

 **Aggie:** I sense a sudden presence in the force. It's like… like…

 _Just then, shadowy figures appeared behind them. The foursome turned around and gasped of what they saw, and they got shot with an ionizer._

* * *

 _In a dark dungeon_

 _Aggie was lying on the floor, unconscious, until Holmes shakes her to wake her up._

 **Holmes** : Aggie? Miss Aggie, wake up.

 **Aggie:** _(awake)_ What? Where are we? What happened?

 **Lestrade:** We're in a dungeon, Aggie.

 **Holmes:** It was Moriarty, and his henchman, Fenwick, did it.

 **Aggie:** _(puzzled)_ Okay, I don't know who this Fenwick is, but Moriarty? As in "Professor James Moriarty?" That's impossible! James Moriarty already died 200 years ago. How that could be possible?

 _Just then, Moriarty entered the room, where Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade, and Aggie hides behind Holmes._

 **Moriarty:** Ah, I hope you four feel comfortable here, and I have something to keep you company. May I present… your charming friends!

 _Moriarty stepped aside to reveal the I team, who were held captive by Fenwick with an ionizer pointing at them. Aggie finally came out from hiding._

 **Aggie:** _(happily)_ Guys!

 **I teams:** _(happily)_ Aggie!

 _Fenwick keeps tight hold on the I team when they rushed on Aggie. One of the Blues (Jay) bites Fenwick's foot, Judy Hopps kicks Fenwick's stomach, and Mavis hammered Fenwick's head, and the whole team run to their leader/friend as Fenwick winced in pain, and hugged himself._

 **Fenwick** : Owww! My feet, my head, my everything!

 _Sparky, the fairy dog, and his guardian, Sparkito, rushed on Aggie first, and licked her, and the rest of the I team rushed onto her, and hugged each other with tears on their eyes._

 **Aggie:** _(cries)_ Guys! I thought I never see you all again!

 **Bubbles:** _(cries)_ And we thought we never see you again!

 **Tom:** _(cries)_ We missed you so much, Aggie!

 **Aggie:** _(cries)_ I missed you all so much, too!

 _Aggie and the I team cried even harder and louder with lots of tears released from their eyes._

 **Moriarty** : Aww, how sweet. Friends reunite once again. _(wickedly)_ Now, I hope you all feel comfortable and companied, but we better must be going!

 **Daffy:** Hey, you can't leave us here!

 **Yin :** Come back here!

 _As some of members rush towards the door, Moriarty quickly shuts the door, locking our heroes trap inside._

 **Lily:** _(banging the door_ ) Let us out! Let… us… out!

 _Rico regurgitates a fire gun to blast fire on the door, but to no avail, much to his and Renda's frustration._

 **Joey:** We got this.

 _Joey, and his guardian, Joen climb on the lock of the door. As they tried to unlock it, the lock pops Joey and Joen out without unlocking the lock._

 **Applejack:** Alright everyone, stand back!

 _Applejack rushed to the door, and kicked it, but she was too weak._

 _Tyler James used a sword to slice the door, but still no avail._

 _While her friends were busy breaking out, Aggie noticed Red watching her._

 **Aggie:** _(happily)_ Red!

 **Red:** _(happily)_ Aggie!

 _Red leaned in to kiss her, but Aggie stopped him by covering his beak._

 **Aggie:** Whoa! Honey, we can't kiss yet, not in public, especially in front of…

 **Cot:** _(interrupts)_ Hey Aggie, _(points at Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade)_ who are these guys?

 _Pinkie Pie pushed Cot away._

 **Pinkie Pie:** _(surprisingly)_ Ooh, new friends! _(grabs Holmes's hand)_ Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. Good to see you, nice to meet you. You kinda familiar… Not in this world! _(Lets go of Holmes's hand, and bounces off)_

 _Kat and Kit walk towards Holmes, and extended their arms to shake hand with him._

 **Holmes:** Well, I had never seen these aliens before.

 **Ginger:** Wait, how did you know they're aliens? Did Aggie told you?

 **Holmes:** It's simple to explain. First, the cat's eyes are bigger than Earth cats. They're very similar to original green aliens. Second, they have human intelligence. Finally, the use of their hands and claws are not only use for scratching, but also shoots with lasers, as you can see, this cat's nails are like they were heated. Eyes and brains, everyone, eyes and brains.

 _When they heard that phrase "Eyes and brains" Aggie and the I team stopped of what they were doing, and looked at Holmes with their eyes widened._

 **Basil:** That quote sounds familiar! _(puzzled)_ It reminds me of someone.

 **Tams:** Someone like who? Your idol?

 **Basil:** And who do you think I idolized for?

 **Kelda:** We don't know. I'm guessing..., Sherlock Holmes?

 **Basil** : Okay, you got me.

 **Phineas** : But Sherlock Holmes is the only person who says that quote. And… what is his other quote?

 **Holmes:** _(smirks)_ It's elementary, my dears.

 **Aggie and the I team:** _(gasp in horror and shock)_

 _They froze for a moment and blink to times as they were shock of hearing Holmes of saying those quotes._

 **Avery:** Do you think…?

 **Marlene:** Pfft. That's impossible! Sherlock Holmes already died 200 years when he and his nemesis fell in Reichenbach Falls.

 **Olive:** Actually, interesting factoids…

 **Fletcher:** _(frustrated)_ Here we go again.

 _The I team groaned in frustration of hearing Olive's factoids again._

 **Olive:** Sherlock Holmes did fell in Reichenbach Falls 200 years ago, but he outwitted death and his nemesis by grabbing a pine tree, and he died in old age after his retirement.

 **Screwball:** _(annoyed_ ) You know, it's a good thing the bad guys didn't drained our intelligence, otherwise, we'll be so stupid right now.

 **Aggie:** Wait! What did you say?

 **Wands:** The bad guys drained our powers, magic, and strength. That's why some of us floaters and flyers didn't float right now.

 **Aggie:** that explains Applejack can't kick the door harder, and became weak, and Twilight, Twinkle, Discord, Screwball, Zany, and the fairies don't use magic to get us out.

 **Buttercup:** And we don't have our powers now.

 **Dracula:** So do us vampires.

 **Holmes** : That explains the holy water we found in that empty room. Moriarty and Fenwick used the holy water to make the vampire unconscious, and drained their magic from them.

 **Johnny:** Okay, I think you were right about that. I know so well, my wife is a vampire, and I'm still a human, but that bad guy is Moriarty?

 **Yan:** Ha! Now that's interesting. Moriarty died in Reichenbach Falls 200 years ago. _(To Holmes)_ You're funny!

 **Yi:** Yan!

 **Yang:** What? It's true.

 **Kowalski:** _(smirks at Holmes_ ) Hmm, if you're Sherlock Holmes, can you figure out how to get out of here?

 **Holmes:** Certainly _(he walks towards the door_ ) As you can see, the door wasn't destroyed by strength of the kick or punch, and weapons, and small people, like the cockroaches, can't unlock the door, but haven't you notice this.

 _Holmes uses his cane to gently push to door as it revealed to be open after all. Aggie, the I team, Watson, and Lestrade gaped at this._

 **Holmes:** The door wasn't lock. I didn't hear the door locked when Moriarty and Fenwick left us here. Now, come on. _(runs off as Watson and Lestrade followed him)_

 _Aggie and the I teams still frozen in surprise as their mouths are still wide opened._

 **Blos:** That couldn't be the real Sherlock Holmes.

 **Dawson:** Is he the descendant?

 **Tweety:** No. Sherlock Holmes doesn't have any children.

 **Iztchy:** But his brother has.

 **Tinkerbell:** Maybe.

 **Rabbit:** Ugh. We don't have time for this. Let's go.

 _Aggie and the I team ran off to follow Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade._

* * *

 _As they run through the halls, Chet noticed a room with lab equipments and many lights as he saw Moriarty and Fenwick watched a glass that contains colorful auras. It reveals to be the I team's powers, magic, and strength._

 **Chet:** _(whispers)_ Hey guys, looks at this

 _Aggie, the I team, Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade leaned against the wall to avoid being seen from the door._

 **Moriarty:** As soon as this finish, I'll use all of those heroes' powers, magic, and strength to rule the world, and no one will stop me!

 _With a glaring look, Holmes came out from hiding to face Moriarty._

 **Watson:** _(whispers in panic)_ Holmes, what are you doing?

 **Joseline:** Seriously? You called him, Holmes, who was dead for 200 years?

 **Holmes** : Stop right there, Moriarty!

 _Moriarty turns around to face Holmes._

 **Holmes** : Those powers and magic don't belong to you! I know you meant to take Aggie's friends to make me come to you, and you ordered Fenwick to kidnap them.

 **Aggie:** _(walks besides Holmes_ ) Whatever do you mean?

 **Holmes** : I have noticed the fairy sparkles at the park are green. The sparkles are should be pink, purple, and yellow, but Fenwick blast your friends with the ionizer when the godparents used their wands to defend themselves. Red's feathers wouldn't come off, they were pulled out, and Fenwick used your fairy sisters' pixie dust to make the feathers float so we could track them. When he drained all of your friends' powers and magic, Moriarty uses the honey and wool to make a trail to trap us. Moriarty meant to make the door unlock so we could escape, and he could face me again.

 **Moriarty:** And this time, you will not survive this fight, Holmes, because I will use these powers and magic to get rid of you, and take over the world!

 **Hunter:** That's not the way we use them!

 _The I team showed up from hiding._

 **Jet:** Our powers and magic are not made by… well, power; it's made out of friendship.

 **Moriarty:** Exactly. The stronger your friendship was, the powerful your powers and magic had become. And once I transferred them to me, I'll become unstoppable.

 **Lestrade:** Unstoppable this!

 _Lestrade fired her ionizer on Moriarty and Fenwick as they dodge, and the glass ball that the powers and magic dropped to the floor, and rolled away._

 **Moriarty:** NO!

 _Moriarty goes after the ball, but Holmes kicked it out of his way._

 **Holmes:** Watson, the ball!

 **Watson:** Oh dear. I'll get it.

 _Watson chased the rolling ball, until he dodged after Fenwick almost blast him with the ionizer._

 **Fenwick:** Don't worry, master, I'll get it.

 **Lestrade:** I don't think so.

 _She blasts her ionizer, as Fenwick ducks, and the ball rolled away from him_

 _While Aggie and the I team watched the fighting scene, they began to observe_.

 **Aggie:** Wait a minute.

 **Ruby:** Wait what, Aggie?

 **Aggie:** I'm not so sure. Some crazy things happened today. (looked at Holmes) If that guy was called, Holmes…

 **Doris:** _(pointing Moriarty)_ And that guy was called, Moriarty…

 **Oliver:** _(pointing Watson)_ And that robot was called, Watson, from the name, Dr. John Watson, who was Sherlock Holmes's sidekick…

 **Lela:** _(pointing Lestrade_ ) And that girl was name, Lestrade, who was Holmes's friend…

 **Coop:** And that "Holmes" guys can identify us by observing us…

 **Rocky** : With the quote, "eyes and brains"…

 **Chloe** : And "Elementary, my dear"…

 **Vlad:** Talks and acts like he was in the 19th century...

 **Periwinkle:** Looks and acts like Sherlock Holmes...

 **Frantis:** Knowing the door was unlocked the whole time that we didn't know…

 **Josan:** Gathering enough clues for informations…

 **Roo:** And make a real story about the formation of the clues, and the reason why they were made…

 **Roy** : And knowing the real mastermind of the case…

 **Ferb:** And that means…

 **Aggie and the I team:** _(gasped and surprised)_ HE IS THE REAL SHERLOCK HOLMES!

 **Twilight:** I can't believe! We just met the real Sherlock Holmes who was dead 200 years ago, and came back to life in this century! My mind is officially blown!

 **Basil:** Aw, come on, I knew it all along.

 **Pelry:** You never believe he's alive at the dungeon.

 **Basil:** Yeah, until I guessed it out.

 _Aggie and the rest of the I team rolled their eyes in annoyance._

 _The glass ball continued rolling until, it rolled to Moriarty_

 **Moriarty:** _(grabbed the ball)_ Ha! I got it! Now, who's gonna stop me now, Holmes?

 **Holmes** : I still can!

 _Holmes used his extendable cane to knock the glass ball out of Moriarty's hand, and the ball rolled unto Aggie's foot. Aggie stomped her foot on the glass ball, shattering it, and freed the aura of the I team's powers and magic. All of the auras returned to their rightful owners, returning the I teams' powers and magic._

 **Cinnamon Stick:** _(Kicking in air in joy)_ Yee-haw! Finally, I can buck like a five-bit snake herder in an Appleloosa ranch house again!

 **Prida:** And you got your countryisms back, too!

 **Gemstone:** Finally, our horns have been activating again.

 **Poof:** Look at me! I'm floating again.

 **Private:** Who says penguins can't fly. _(He, skipper, Kowalski, and Rico floated on air)_

 **Butters:** Finally, laser eyes. _(She fired her laser eyes)_

 **King Julien:** Check it out, my booty can dance again.

 **Maurice:** Uh, you're majesty… dancing is not a power or magic.

 **King Julien:** _(sighs)_ Fine, but I'm still grooving!

 **Mort** : And I got my sights on the feet back.

 **Mic** : Looking at the feet is not a power or magic either.

 **Ms. Perky:** _(through a voice chip)_ I can speak again!

 **Perkila:** Finally.

 **Aggie:** _(happily)_ Guys, you're back!

 _As he watched Aggie and her friends hugging each other, Holmes didn't noticed Moriarty pointing his ionizer at him._

 **Moriarty** : This isn't over, Holmes!

 _He fired his ionizer as Holmes jumped aside._

 **Holmes:** Watson! Lestrade! I need you to get Aggie and the I team out of here!

 _Watson and Lestrade dragged Aggie and her friends out of the room._

 **Aggie:** But what about Holmes?

 _Fenwick was about to blast Holmes with his ionizer, but Moriarty held him back._

 **Moriarty:** No, this fight is between him and me!

 **Holmes:** It's on!

 _Holmes extended his cane, and lunged towards his nemesis, and Moriarty does the same. The two fought like the same fight they had in Reichenbach Falls and in the power plant on the moon. Aggie turned around, and saw Holmes and Moriarty tackling each other. She realized that she can't leave the man who helped her finding her friends, and saved them. She freed herself from Watson and Lestrade's arms, and went back for Holmes._

 **Skipper:** Aggie, what are you think you're doing?!

 _At the final part, Moriarty pushed Holmes down to the ground, pinning him with Holmes's cane, and pointing his ionizer on him._

 **Moriarty:** The game ends here for you, Holmes.

 **Aggie** : Hey!

 _Aggie used her green lightsaber to knock the ionizer out of Moriarty's hand, without damaging his hand. The ionizer flew in air, until Aggie caught it, and pointed it at Moriarty._

 **Aggie:** Alright, I have enough fun and games here.

 **Moriarty** : So do I.

 _Fenwick stands besides his master, and Moriarty took out a smoke bomb._

 **Moriarty:** Until we meet again, Holmes!

 _Holmes got up, and was about to attack his nemesis, but Moriarty tossed the smoke bomb to the ground, flooding the room with smoke. Holmes, Aggie, the I team, Watson, and Lestrade coughed and waved the smoke away. When the smoke disappeared, Moriarty and Fenwick was nowhere in sight._

 **Aggie:** _(grunts in anger)_ I hate it when villains get away!

 **Lestrade:** Let them go, we'll get them next time.

 **Skenda:** Next time? Why not this time?

 **Holmes:** We should wait, until we know what Moriarty will do next.

* * *

 _I team's HQ_

 **Aggie:** I knew you're the real Sherlock Holmes after all. I should've known before.

 **Jay:** But, why didn't you tell us?

 **Holmes:** I don't want to spoil a surprise. You're the I teams. You should figure it yourselves.

 **Blueberry:** It's true! I love surprises!

 **Raspberry:** Especially, this surprise!

 **Cherry:** Now, I was surprised!

 **Cheese Sandwich** : Blueberry, Raspberry, Cherry, not now.

 **Lightning Dash:** But the real question is…, how did you come back to life?

 **Holmes:** It's really a long story, it's…

 **Aggie:** _(interrupts)_ After you died at old age, your body was preserved in a glass-walled, honey-filled coffin in the basement of New Scotland Yard. Inspector Lestrade saw Moriarty, while arresting Fenwick, and she thought the only person who can defeat Moriarty was you. She took your body, and delivered it to biologist Sir Evan Hargreaves, who has just invented a process of cellular rejuvenation that may enable dead cells to be reanimated. The biologist then uses his cellular rejuvenation technique to return you back to life, and became young again. And since you're here, you can solve any cases when need. Is that correct?

 **Holmes:** How- how could you-

 **Aggie:** Not really eyes and brains, but just a hunch!

 **Sweetie Bird** : Well, Mr. Holmes, is this true?

 **Holmes:** Yes. It's very true.

 **Rainbow dash:** That was… AWESOME!

 _The I team chatters in excitement._

 **Basil:** So Aggie, you already guess it. It was like yesterday or few years ago when you became a detective.

 **Aggie:** Oh please, Basil, I'm already retired from being a detective

 **Basil** : It's that because you're married.

 **Aggie:** _(deadpanned)_ It's because you're weird and annoying. And I became a detective only to help you when you're being framed.

 **Matilda:** Enough with this, you two. _(To Holmes)_ But really, how can we ever repay you?

 **Holmes:** There's no need. I'm just doing my job.

 **Aggie:** _(To Holmes)_ Mr. Holmes, I couldn't found my friends without you. Thank you.

 **Holmes:** _(tilting his deerstalker cap_ ) You're quite welcome. And thank you for saving me back there.

 **Aggie:** That was no problem, but I have one last question you.

 **Holmes:** Yes. What is it?

 **Aggie:** When you first met me, why did you call me… Hermogenes?

 **Chuck:** _(laughing)_ Hermogenes? That's a good one! Ha, ha, ha!

 _The I teams glared at Chuck as he stopped laughing._

Aggie: And you knew that I belong to the Borra family?

 **Red:** I think it's true. Why did you call her that, even you know she's a girl? And how did you know that my wife belongs to the Borra family?

 **Aggie:** Did I resemble of someone you knew?

 **Holmes** : Maybe it's time I have to tell you something.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Case: Missing Imaginary team**

 **Suspects: Moriarty and Fenwick**

* * *

 **I hope this story is good enough. Remember if you want to ask questions, pm me.**


	2. Young detective from the past

_**This chapter reveals to have another OC. Hermogenes Borra was Holmes and Watson's protector. Hermogenes was named from the Bible (H**_ **ermogenes** in the Bible Expand. Mercury-born, at one time Paul's fellow-labourer in Asia Minor, who, however, afterwards abandoned him, along with one Phygellus, probably on account of the perils by which they were beset (2 Tim. 1:15).). __

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Reichenbach Falls, Switzerland. May 25_ _th_ _1901_

 _Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson were on vacation as they cross the stone-like bridge at Reichenbach Falls. Besides them was a young man, who had black hair, dark brown eyes, and clear insect wings. He wore a dark brown deerstalker hat, his glasses were hang on top of his forehead, wore a brown trench coat, black shoes, black pants, and white shirt. His name is Hermogenes Borra, a Filipino who was banned and escaped from his home country and home world when people from his world discovered he has wings, and wanted to kill him. Borra moved to another world by using a family heirloom, a magic wandstaff, he found from the first world he escaped to. He met Holmes and Watson at the same day he moved in with their world. Holmes and Watson had invited Borra to join with them in their vacation, just in case they needed someone to look after them and protect them._

 **Holmes:** My, isn't this a lovely day for a vacation?

 **Borra:** _(noticing his wings moving and bending themselves in random directions)_ Well, when my wings moving like this, it means bad luck will come to us. _(held his wings together to make them stop moving)_

 **Watson:** _(sighing in frustration)_ Oh dear. I hope this wouldn't ruin our vacation. It's a good thing we brought you here, Hermogenes.

 **Borra:** Exactly! Ever since I moved here, and you treat me as your friend, I was returning the favor. I'm here to protect you guys from any danger. And now since the sense of my wings are tingling, that means something's bad is gonna happen.

 **Holmes:** Whatever it is Borra, you have to let it go.

 **Borra:** But Holmes, aren't you worried? Or is it because I talk something nonsense?

 **Holmes:** Borra, since I first met you and you told us you've been banned from your world, I felt pity. When I discovered your wings sense bad luck, and you can't fly, it would be a great opportunity to protect ourselves from any bad luck that will come, and I believe you that way. But since you came with us and your wings detecting bad luck, you have nothing to worry, since we stick together. Now, let go of your wings, and let them move.

 _Borra nodded as he released his wings, and they continue to move._

 **Holmes:** If those wings continue detecting bad luck, we're always ready. And you should too.

 **Borra:** _(relaxed)_ Well… okay. As long as we prepare, everything is alright.

 _As the three continue to walk, an old man approaches them._

 **Old man:** Please, sirs. Hold a while. I have urgent need of Dr. Watson.

 **Holmes:** What do you make of this, Watson?

 **Watson:** A spiraled-goat for his age. _(To the old man)_ What is it, my man? Are you sick?

 **Old man:** _(panted)_ Not I can, sir. A fair lady back at the lounge. You are the only doctor for miles. You must come.

 **Holmes:** Go ahead, Watson. Poor man is winded. I shall accompany him down the trail. _(To Borra)_ You too, Borra.

 **Borra:** What?

 **Holmes:** Watson needs all the help he can get. You should come with him too.

 **Borra:** No way! There's no way in the whole wide universe I should leave you alone here with this stranger. My wings are still moving, and my sense is still tingling. That means the bad luck is getting closer, and it's just nearby. You could get hurt, and you could be in grave danger.

 **Holmes:** And so were you and Watson if you didn't accompany him. I'll be fine here, young Borra. You should just leave me alone here.

 **Borra:** But…

 **Holmes:** _(interrupts)_ For just once.

 **Borra:** Fine. But as your protector and friend, I warned you that bad luck is just nearby, and this could be my last orders from you to leave you alone.

 _As Watson and Borra left, Holmes stops his act, and faces the old man, who was actually a disguise._

 **Holmes:** Well, well, Professor James Moriarty, so we meet again.

 **Moriarty:** How did you know?

 **Holmes:** Elementary, sir.

 _Moriarty ripped off his disguise._

 **Holmes:** I simply use my eyes and my brain. For example, eyes; you hunched over to appear short and stoop, yet you walk most rapidly for an old man with unseemly long strides. Then, in your effort to appear old and shabby, you found well used clothes which were _(clears throat)_ far too small for your great height. Brain; no one at the lounge knew Watson was a doctor, and Borra's wings moved and bended in random directions that means they can detect bad luck, and the bad luck was you. Finally, eyes again, you should never let your enemies see you sweat, especially when you're wearing make-up. Eyes and brains, Moriarty, eyes and brains.

 **Moriarty:** Oh, you're cool one, Holmes. It shall be your undoing. _(took out a club from his pocket)_ Eyes and brains are everything!

 _While Watson and Hermogenes kept walking out, Antonio's wings move and bend even faster than before, and they're now twisting and tangling together._

 **Borra:** _(groans in panic)_ Oh, ow! My wings are still moving, and my sense is still tangling, even worse than before. That means, the bad luck is just here right now! It's happening!

 **Watson:** Whatever do you mean, young man?

 _Suddenly, they heard a commotion from the falls. The two turn around, and see Holmes and Moriarty fighting each other._

 **Watson/Borra** **:** _(gasp)_ Sherlock!

 _Holmes threw the club away, but Moriarty grabbed the cane and proceeded to push Holmes to the edge of the stone-like bridge. Holmes' foot backed against the ledge, close to slipping._

 **Watson/Borra** **:** NO!

 _Holmes slips over the edge taking himself and Moriarty down into the waters below. Watson and Borra rushed back to the bridge, seeing Holmes and Moriarty falling until the fog covered them. When they heard a splash, the two men thought Holmes was dead. For the sadness they encountered by the "loss" of their friend, Borras wings finally stopped moving, and Watson comforted him._

 **Borra:** _(sadly)_ I shouldn't leave him alone.

 **Watson:** We both don't want this to happen.

 **Borra:** Watson, I'm your protector and friend. It's my job to protect you and Holmes, but… I failed.

 **Watson:** It wasn't your fault. As a doctor and friend, I also want to watch over Holmes and you.

 **Borra:** This isn't the reason why you brought me here.

 _Borra shook his head sadly, and walk out of the bridge, and Watson followed him._

* * *

 **Young detective from the past.**

 _In the 22nd century at Baker street, Holmes told Aggie about his another old friend, who she resembled to. He showed her the picture of Borra._

 **Aggie:** Hermogenes Borra? He was my great-grandfather on my father's side. My father's grandfather and his mother, my grandmother, is Borra's daughter.

 **Holmes:** I knew you have a strong resemblance of him.

Aggie: Only I didn't know of him that he met you and Watson, and became a detective.

 _With this, the I teams take a look at the picture themselves, and Aggie gave her friends some space to let them see. Although they all never recognize Hermogenes and Leonila, but the only thing they recognize was the house behind the father and daughter. Tammy took the picture to look at it more closely._

 **Tammy:** _(To Aggie)_ Hey, that's the house where your grandmother used to live.

 **Gemstone:** Borra lived there too?

 **Aggie:** _(takes the picture)_ This can't be right. My dad would've told me.

 **Jack:** Like he told about travelling through different worlds like his grandfather used to be?

 **Aggie:** That he got away from his problems back home.

 **Holmes:** Just like Borra. He was banned and escaped from his home country and home world, and probably moved here to escape from the people who wanted to kill him after they discovered he has wings.

 **Tankerblush:** Borra's wings have no lace at all. They're completely clear.

 **Perawankle:** I don't get it. If Aggie has the same wings as Borra has, what about Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, and us?

 **Holmes** : The laces! That's what makes 5 of you are sisters.

 **Tinkerbell:** But as far as we know, we knew we were sisters when the baby laughed for the first time, it makes three fairy lives. One of them didn't reach the dandelion.

 **Periwinkle:** And that fairy life is inside Aggie before she was born.

 **Holmes:** For me, Aggie was born with clear wings, but since the fairy life came to her, it produced laces on her wings.

 **Izzy:** That explains their wings are so identical, and they sparkled everytime they encountered each other.

 **Aggie:** But the main reason is… My wings belong to my great-grandfather.

 **Holmes** : Borra never told us how he got wings in the first place. He was born with doesn't want to discuss it. He's a good man, and a protector. He was once a detective until… well, he was more a protector than a detective.

 **Lumpy:** Wow, Ags, he's a lot like you. You were a detective before, and now, you're retired.

 **Aggie:** I don't think so, Lumpy. I don't think I'll ever be like him. _(staring at Borra's picture)_ My great-grandfather was truly amazing. He does everything to protect his friends, and helps anybody who needed help, like mysteries and cases. _(putting the picture down on the table)_ I'll never be like him.

 _She sits down near the window, and cups her cheek in sadness._

 _Seeing his friend's descendant feeling despondent, Holmes took out a dark-brown deerstalker cap from the shelf, and put it on Aggie's head._

 **Holmes:** That's your great-grandfather's favorite hat. He never takes it off.

 _Aggie stood up, and looks at her reflection that Rarity carried a mirror and Borra picture._

 **Aggie:** Still, I don't look like him.

 **Watson:** Well, the Borra I know here… _(placing her glasses on top of her forehead)_ is he always places his glasses here.

 _Aggie looked at her reflection one more time, and looked at Borra's picture. Their faces look exactly the same, except for their masculine/feminine sides._

 **Discord:** OMG, twinny, this is so perfect! You should be a detective again.

 **Aggie:** What?

 **Babs:** Oh yes. Just like your great-grandfather.

 **Aggie:** But I…

 **Basil:** Just like the old times when we solve cases together.

 **Dawson:** More likely because you annoyed her everyday.

 **Aggie:** Guys, please…

 **Prevate:** This is gonna be great!

 **Renda** : I'll prepare your magnifying glass.

 **Saltor:** I'll make your coat.

 **Aggie:** Guys, I'm retired.

 **Aglet:** Then, be a detective again, Aunt Aggie.

 **Ruby:** It'll be so much fun.

 _As the I teams chattered excitingly about Aggie being a detective, Aggie starts to feel uncomfortable as she thinks her friends force her to become a detective again. She can't hold her patience any longer, and lets out her voice._

 **Aggie:** STOOOOP! Please, all of you, stop! I don't want to be a detective anymore. I told you I'm retired. I've became a detective just for a friends, but now, I don't want to anymore. I'm the leader of this team. It should be hard for me to have multiple jobs while being a leader. And my job was to protect you guys. I don't have time for cases. So please, don't force me.

 _With her displeasure, Aggie left the room, and went outside, leaving the I team, Holmes, and Watson concern._

* * *

 _The next day, I team HQ._

 _Aggie was sound asleep on her bed, until somebody opened the door._

 **White Shadow:** _(whispers)_ Aggie!

 **Aggie:** Whaa! White Shadow? Don't scare me like that. What's going on?

 **White Shadow:** Sorry to disturb you, buddy, but you need to see this.

 _Just as White Shadow rushed outside, Aggie jumped out of bed, and run outside to see her friend were watching the new on the TV._

 **Reporter:** Breaking news. Queen Elizabeth II's necklace has gone missing from the museum. It has been stolen by unknown criminals. Details on demand.

 **Skipper:** More.

 **Reporter:** New Scotland Yard finds no evidence in this crime, and the DNAs are unknown.

 **Aggie:** That's impossible. Come on, guys, we must head to the museum right away.

* * *

 _Aggie and the I team arrived at the National History Museum by taking the Millennium Falcon. They got inside, where Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade try to find evidence on the shattered glass where Queen Elizabeth II's necklace was placed._

 **Aggie:** Guys, I heard the news. Queen Elizabeth II's necklace is missing?

 **Lestrade:** Yes. I can't believe somebody have stolen it!

 **Aggie:** You don't think Moriarty and Fenwick did it, did they?

 **Holmes:** No. If it was them, they could've leave some evidences here that I can find, but I haven't found anything.

 **Aggie:** _(patted Holmes's shoulder_ ) Well, good luck with that. _(To the I team_ ) Come on, guys. We have to leave this case to them.

 **Kessie:** Aren't you going to help them?

 **Aggie:** Well, we can find evidence in the HQ, and besides, no evidences are found here.

 **Smantha:** But Aggie, we're the I teams. We help people, and spread friendship around the universe. That's our role.

 **Aggie:** And we always do that. It's just that…

 _Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Holmes groaned in frustration._

 **Holmes:** I don't think I can solve this case. Only I found here is just magic dust.

 _Aggie was shock when she heard that Holmes only found magic dust. She realized that he doesn't know anything about magic; not in his days._

 **Holmes:** _(sighed in depress)_ I can't believe I have to say this, Watson, Lestrade, but… This is the first case that I can't solve it.

 _Seeing how Holmes is depressed, Aggie doesn't know what to do. She doesn't want to see her friend sad or depressed. For her discovery, this detective friend was her great-grandfather's friend, who welcomed him, and became friends with him. This detective friend was also the reason she found her friends. Her mind tells her to go and leave him, but her heart tells her to help him. For this, she has no other choice._

 **Aggie:** _(sighed in defeat)_ Guys, give me my Inverness cape and Deerstalker hat.

 **The I team:** _(looked at each other in confuse)_ Huh?

 _1 minute later…_

 **Lestrade:** If you can't solve this case, Holmes, then who will?

 **Aggie:** I'll do it!

 _Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade turned around and saw Aggie in the shadows. Aggie walks out from the shadows with her Inverness cape and Deerstalker hat on._

 **Aggie:** Detective— _(stumbled down and fell. Then, got up again)_ Detective Aggie is on the case. We must get to the bottom of this to get this over with!

 **Lestrade:** Seriously, what are you doing?

 **Aggie:** Since Holmes can't solve this case because of less evidence, and magic dust, which he's not good in magic, I shall take this case, for just today. So first off… the scene of the crime!

 _Just as Lestrade left the museum to let Holmes, Watson, and Aggie solve this case, Aggie used her magnifying glass to find some clues on this shattered glass._

 **Aggie:** _(narrating)_ _We had a long road ahead of us, Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Watson, and I. Well, not a long road because this is a museum, and I want to stop taking cases because I'm retired, but the point is... I was up for the challenge… again. There I was, surveying the crime scene, and looking like I was living in the past while doing it._

 _When looking at the shattered glass too closely, Aggie saw sparkling magic dust, and placed them in a zip lock plastic bag._

 **Aggie:** _(normally speaking)_ You were right, Holmes. There are magic dusts here.

 _Then, she noticed a mallet on the floor, trying to scan it with her own naked eyes, and saw muddy footprints on the floor._

 **Aggie:** Hmm, footprints… or hoofprints.

 **Watson:** What makes you say they are hoofprints?

 **Aggie:** Did you see these, Watson? _(pointing a circular footprints)_ They're circles. They don't have shoes. And there's a straight muddy line, just near the hoofprints.

 _Holmes and Watson were quite confused of Aggie's investigation._

 **Aggie:** _(narrating)_ _Holmes and Watson did not understand this, but I'm sure this case is very easy to solve._ _(flying around and sniffs the air, noticed a small hole from the ceiling, and saw two mirrors on the floor. Normally speaking)_ Hmm… _(To Watson)_ Are there alarm lasers around here?

 **Watson:** Why, yes. The alarm lasers have been activated when the museum closes at night.

 **Aggie:** Well then, I'm on this case like a charm on a bracelet! Here's what I'm thinking: somebody has break in here, which means somebody must have seen them! _(pointing the security guards)_

* * *

 _Holmes, Watson, and Aggie brought the guards to a dark room with a long table and three chairs, and a hanging lamp, facing them._

 **Aggie:** We just have a few questions for you, and I'm sure once we get some things cleared up, we'll—

 **Holmes:** _(interrupts)_ Um… I hate to interrupt you, but can ask them first? We're kinda in a hurry?

 **Aggie:** _(deadpanned)_ Oh sure. You're the world's greatest detective, so go on.

 **Holmes:** _(To the guard)_ So, Where were you on the night of last night at midnight?!

 **Guard 1:** We were here, guarding the entrance like we were supposed to.

 **Watson:** Really? Did you see someone who was inside the museum?

 **Guard 1:** I'm telling you, we were there all night, and no one went in or out of the museum.

 **Holmes:** And is there anyone who triggered the alarm?

 **Guard 2:** We never heard of any alarm.

 **Aggie:** (narrating) _Holmes and Watson are running out of questions, and all of the answers are quite the same. It was time for another approach. (Normally speaking)_ Perhaps I should take it from here, gentlemen!

 _The guards moved their heads aside and Holmes and Watson turn around in shock to see Aggie, who was on a fancy red couch, and dressed as Irene Adler with a blue fedora. Holmes is the only one who shocks the most. Aggie's costume reminded him of his female opponent, who was very attractive to him._

 **Holmes:** _(gaped)_ It's like my days all over again.

 **Aggie:** _(walking to the guards in feminine posture)_ You guards have such a difficult job. I'm guessing that at times it can be rather... boring.

 **Guard 3:** It is. I've counted all three hundred and forty five bolts in the ceiling tiles two hundred and ninety three times!

 **Aggie:** And of course being a guard can be thankless work. I'm not saying you did, but if you took a break, you more than deserved it.

 **Guard 1:** Oh, you're right. We don't get a lot of recognition for what we do.

 **Guard 2:** Except for last night when we suddenly fell asleep, during our shift.

 **Aggie:** What's the reason?

 **Guard 1:** We smelled some sort of gas.

 **Aggie:** What kind of gas?

 **Guard 2:** Toxic.

 **Aggie:** How toxic? Is it like it come out of something that fall in front of you?

 **Guard 3:** Yes. Before we fell asleep, we saw some sort of grenade or bomb.

 **Watson:** It was more from an army, wasn't it?

 **Aggie:** _(narrating) Watson was questioning my methods. But I knew what I was doing._

 **Holmes:** Do you?

 **Aggie:** Oh! Did-did I say that one out loud? But of course, I do. Let's check the entrance again.

 _At the entrance door in the museum, Aggie saw and picked a half-part of a bomb, and sniffs it._

 **Aggie:** Yep. It's toxic sleeping gas alright. _(To Holmes and Watson)_ We're not only looking for clues inside, but also… outside!

* * *

 _Holmes, Watson, and Aggie went outside the museum to find more clues, but for Holmes and Watson, they don't find clues at all._

 **Watson:** Hmm, there are no interesting clues here, Aggie, but only your giant hovercraft here.

 **Aggie:** That's called the Millennium Falcon, Watson. It's our only remembrance of our deceased member, Han Solo. He was killed by his own son when he turned to the dark side of the Force.

 _She touched the Millennium Falcon as she remembered the times that Han Solo piloted this ship before he died. Then, she bent down and wiped a slime from the ground._

 **Holmes:** So, do you find everything?

 **Aggie:** I guess I did. Come on! Let's head back inside. _(narrating)_ _Well, these two men of mine were having a hard time finding clues that I did, but I had all my ducks in a row. I know I'm retired from being a detective for a long time, and they were not sure of what I was doing, but there was only one way to find out if my suspicions were correct._

* * *

 _In the museum, Lestrade, Chief Greyson, and the I teams were still waiting for the answers of this crime._

 **Greyson:** Ugh, we don't have all day _! (To Lestrade)_ Are you sure we could ever trust this girl who has been retired from being a detective for a very long time?

 **Lestrade:** Aggie said she could.

 **Rabba:** Oh don't worry. Aggie can solve this case. She'd done this before.

 **Aglet:** _(sarcastically)_ Yeah, and she retired herself to take a break.

 _The door entrance opens as Holmes, Watson, and Aggie arrived._

 **Aggie:** I have found the suspects! Someone stole Queen Elizabeth II's necklace, and those suspects were none other than… _(pointing the I teams)_ MY TEAM!

 _Everyone gasped as the I team stunned in shock while grinned nervously when they began to sweat._

 **Cinnamon Roll:** _(stammering nervously)_ What? What do you think that we were the ones?

 **Aggie:** Don't play dumb at me, Cinnamon Roll. You're mother is the element of Honesty here!

 **Skully:** _(nervously)_ But seriously, Ags, how could you possibly prove that?

 **Aggie:** Just let me explain. I know I've never done this for a long time, but I still have my detecting skills in me. When we found the magic dusts from the shattered glass, I say the glass was not actually shattered. Before it happened, the necklace was just poofed out! Magic can't be use for smashing. The only thing it could be smashed by… _(took out a mallet)_ this mallet. Then, I noticed the footprints came from hooves, but I noticed some of the hoofprints are making straight lines, indicating that one of them is lazy to walk, but some of them pushed him out.

 _Shaun, Bitzer, Timmy, and Timmy's mom glared at Shirley, who was confuse and shrugged._

 **Aggie:** Then, when I smelled the air, I smell powder. Watson told me that there are invisible alarm lasers all over the room, which means somebody used powder to make the lasers visible. And when I noticed two mirrors on the floor, I suspected that somebody reflected the alarm lasers so they can get through. Perhaps before they go after the necklace?

 **Tiggro:** Oh come on, Ags! Anyone can do those things.

 **Marky:** Yeah. With the powder, and the mirrors, anybody has those things.

 **Aggie:** Precisely why I questioned the guards! They were at their post at the entrance all night, except for a small window of time when somebody dropped a bomb in front, which it releases toxic sleeping gas to make them fall asleep so they wouldn't see them. When we got outside the museum, I have discovered that there are five colored slimes on the ground. But not just any slime, but they are snail slime, and they're very hot. Snail slime has normal temperature, but these hot slimes are caused by friction, which these snails are fast. And when I check the Millennium Falcon, I noticed the fuel gauge measures the fuel that was 90%. The last thing I remember that our fuel yesterday was 20%. We never got to refuel last night or this morning.

 **Fowler:** It's still proves nothing, young Aggie.

 **Aggie** : Oh yeah! _(To Rico)_ Can I borrow you for a moment, Rico?

 _The penguin stammered as he doesn't know what to say. He never disobeys a leader such as Skipper and Aggie. Aggie grabbed Rico, and squeezed him a little, making him regurgitate a silver necklace._

 **Aggie:** _(grabbed hold on the necklace)_ A-ha!

 _Holmes, Watson, Lestrade, and Greyson gasped._

 **Aggie:** Guys?!

 **Tina:** Alright, fine! You caught us!

 **Aggie:** And can you please tell me why?

 **Flerk:** Well, we… We did what we have to do.

 **Aggie:** And what was it? What exactly did you have to do? TELL ME NOW!

 _Much to their leader's anger showed strong at the last two words, making the teams actually flinch and have a look of guilt on their faces._

 **Nick:** _(softly)_ We want you to become a detective again.

 _Aggie looked at the rest of the members and they nodded._

 **Aggie:** What?

 **Nick:** Sorry.

 **Aggie:** But why did you do that?

 **Prenda:** We're very sorry, Aggie. We all know you're retired but…

 **Soarin:** You were so awesome being a detective, and we saw you during the case. You're amazing.

 **Dofelia:** We just don't want you to waste your talent of detecting.

 _Aggie glared at her friends, and almost releases her anger, but Holmes held on to her shoulder._

 **Holmes:** Aggie, don't be angry at your friends. They only do what is best for you.

 **Aggie:** Best for what?

 _Aggie slaps Holmes's arm, which she toucheD him, causing_ _her eyes to glow, and saw a vision of_ _Holmes's memories._

 _*Flashback, in 221b Baker Street. It was yesterday after Aggie left the room.*_

 **Bomb:** I'm very concern about Aggie. She never wants to be a detective again, even though her skills are very advance.

 **Basil:** Not to mention when she helped me clear my name when I got framed. She's not even a detective yet that time.

 **Oggy:** Yeah, I see your point: She's a lot smarter than you are.

 _Basil glared at Oggy for what he said about Aggie's being smarter than him._

 **Ferb II:** To be perfectly honest, I missed her being a detective.

 **Flerk II:** Me too.

 **Red:** _(shook his head in guilt)_ Yeah, well… We all did. When we got married, I never expect her to retire. I never wanted to. _(dreamy)_ She's a lot prettier for being a detective.

 **Basil:** _(sarcastic slyly)_ Yeah… prettier.

 _Red growled angrily as Basil grinned sheepishly and shrugged._

 **Holmes:** The only thing she can be a detective again was taking a case that I can't solve.

 **Petunia:** But how can we do that? You're the world's greatest detective!

 _They all stopped and think._

 **Pooh/Pon:** Think, think, think…

 **Jewel:** I GOT IT!

 _Everyone, except jewel, startled as the young unicorn grinned apologetically._

 **Jewel:** _(clears throat)_ I know how to get Aunt Aggie to be a detective again. So here's what we gonna do…

 _The I team ,Holmes, and Watson gather around and whisper about a plan to make Aggie a detective again._

 _*End of flashback*_

 _Aggie removed her hand from Holmes's arm, and glared at him and Watson._

 **Aggie:** They set you up! I can't believe they set you up!

 **Fancy Pants:** My dear, please don't be mad Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson. They were just only trying to help.

 **Aggie:** _(sarcastically)_ Well, nice fake case you made, guys. But still, this won't make me a detective, because, during this case, I don't feel like becoming a detective again.

 _Screwball, in the mean time, was growing suspicious of her adoptive aunt. She could not explain it, but she could tell when people were lying._

 **Screwball:** You're lying.

 **Aggie:** _(stammering)_ Wh-what do you mean, my dear niece?

 **Screwball:** Aunt Aggie, you're lying!

 _Aggie just kept on silence with a shame expression on her face._

 **Thunder Dash:** Alright Aunt Aggie, what's going on?

 _She doesn't know what to say. She can't escape the lie reader. Aggie was still silence, until she took a deep breath, and, she can't believe she'll say it, but she has to say it anyway. She can't keep the secret forever._

 **Aggie:** Okay fine, I lied! The truth is… I feel like I want to be a detective again… _(shook her head in defeat)_ since yesterday.

 **I teams:** _(shock)_ What?! _(confuse)_ Whaaat? _(angrily)_ What?!

 **Aggie:** _(guilty)_ I wanted to tell all of you. It's just that… I was afraid.

 **Kitka:** Afraid of what?

 **Aggie:** _(softly)_ I don't know, I thought, maybe once I did, you wouldn't want to be my friends anymore. And, you like me being a detective more than you like my normal self.

 **Mavis:** That's what you thought? That could never happen. Aggie, don't you know that?

 **Aggie:** _(smiled)_ Yeah, I do. _(in anger mood)_ But still, you shouldn't be making a fake crime by stealing the 20th century queen's necklace. It's the law!

 **I team** : Sorry, Aggie.

 **Sunday:** We never want to steal it.

 **Aggie:** But it wasn't for you, guys, _(To the I team)_ and you _, (To Holmes and Watson)_ I couldn't release my detective skills for a very long time _. (poking Holmes's chest)_ And as for you, I knew you were just pretending of not knowing those magic dusts from the pieces of the shattered glass.

 **Holmes:** _(slyly)_ And how could you prove that?

 **Aggie:** _(smirks)_ It's eyes and brains, this time. I remember the day we found the magic sparkles are pink, purple, and yellow. And these dusts are the same colors of the sparkles. Then, I saw you noticing the muddy hoofprints and the mallets, just near the shattered glass where you were standing in front of it while searching for clues and feeling hopeless. As part of the plan, you pretended that you can't solve this case. You let me solve it for you on purpose.

 **Holmes:** That's the only way to convince yourself to become a detective again. Your great-grandfather did the same thing.

 **Aggie:** _(sarcastically)_ Really? He helped you solve a case that you can't?

 **Holmes:** There are some cases I can't solve.

 _Aggie rolled her eyes and smile._

 **Greyson:** _(interrupts)_ Sorry for the interruption Ms. Agatha, _(pointing the I teams indignantly)_ but your friends are under arrest for stealing the necklace!

 **Aggie:** _(blocking the gap between the I teams and Greyson)_ Wait, Chief! It was all a big misunderstanding. _(handing over the necklace to Greyson)_ They only stole the necklace to help me release my detective skills, which I haven't use them for a very long time. So please, _(turning her eyes into cute puppy eyes)_ don't arrest them. It's just a fake crime. It's their first offense.

 **Greyson:** _(laughs)_ And you think your heroisms and cuteness can stop me from arresting?

 **Aggie:** Not only that!

 _Aggie took out something from her pocket. Her police badge. It has a gold star in the middle, around it are the words; Trust, Integrity, Bravery. On top of the star and words is also a word labeled "Zootopia" and under was "police"_

 **Aggie** _ **:**_ _(showing her badge, which it was upside down)_ I'm a cop!

 **Judy:** _(whispers)_ A-girl! It was upside down.

 _Aggie noticed it and turned her badge in right position again._

 **Aggie:** I'm a cop, too. And if you don't excuse my friends, _(glaring sharply at Greyson)_ you know what I'm going to do to you. It's called a hustle, sweetheart.

 _With this, Greyson was now afraid of Aggie. He doesn't want to get hurt by the leader and a cop._

 **Greyson:** _(sighed in defeat and frightened)_ Well, it's a fake crime, and their first offense, so I'm going to excuse them. But, if they stole another thing, there are no more excuses.

 **Aggie:** Deal! _(facing the I teams)_ Promise not to do it again?

 **I teams:** Yes, Ags.

 _Aggie rushed to her friends and hugged them._

 **Aggie:** Thank you, guys. You guys are the most wonderful friends of any girl could have.

 _Noticing them, Holmes smiled in touch, remembering his times with his old friends back in his day._

* * *

 _Three days later, 221b Baker Street_

 **Sparkito:** It's good that Aggie helped us excuse our crime, even though it was fake.

 **Buster:** For me, Aggie made a great detective.

 **Holmes:** _(nodded and smiled)_ Indeed. But where is Aggie? She should be here right now.

 **Watson:** And I like seeing her in her detective clothes. She was amazing at the museum.

 **Aggie:** I'm here!

 _As the I teams step aside, Holmes and Watson gasped with surprise when Aggie smirks and stands besides the opening door. Although, she's back with her regular white clothes, she wore her great-grandfather's old deerstalker cap on her head, covering her eyes, and her glasses are on her forehead now._

 **Holmes:** Why, Agatha, you look—

 **Aggie:** _(tilting her cap up to release her eyes from the shadow of the cap, smiling at Holmes)_ Like the Hermogenes Borra you know? Yeah, my friends saw that too. I rather keep my looks the same, and leaving my hair long to remind you that I'm still Agatha Galido. I also put my glasses like this. _(Her glasses slides down to her eyes; putting them back to her forehead)_ don't worry. I could get use to this.

 **Holmes:** I'm speechless than before. You look exactly like your great-grandfather, _(removing her cap and rubbed her hair)_ except more feminine and younger.

 **Aggie** : _(chuckles)_ I'm 103, Holmes. 22 for this looks.

 **Watson:** You really impressed me, my dear.

 **Aggie:** Which one? Being a detective or I look like my great-grandfather?

 **Watson:** _(chuckles)_ Both, of course!

 _Aggie rolled her eyes and smiled._

 **Aggie:** Listen Holmes, I kinda think of something; when I saved you from Moriarty before he tried to kill you, I realized that… you need a protector. And since Borra wasn't here anymore… _(sighed and smile)_ I volunteered myself to be your protector.

 **Holmes:** You?! Balderdash! Are you serious?!

 **Aggie:** I'm always serious. Besides, you need someone to watch over you and Watson, in case there's any danger and trouble during the case. You need all the help you can get that you can't do it.

 _Holmes and Watson looked at each other to think about it. Watson nodded in agreement._

 **Holmes:** _(To Aggie)_ I couldn't ask more from you.

 **Aggie:** I'm glad you agree. Well, we better go. _(To the I teams)_ Come on guys. Let's head back to our HQ.

 **Holmes:** The HQ?

 **Aggie:** Why yes. It's my home. Where else would I live?

 **Holmes:** It's elementary, my dear Aggie. This is your new home, here with me.

 **Aggie:** What?

 **Holmes:** Just like your great-grandfather. He hesitated at first, but he just accepted my offer. And since you're my protector now, I want you to stay here.

 **Aggie:** But—

 **Wanda:** Shh! Aggie!

 **Hamton:** P-p-please, de-d-d-do not deny it.

 **Zany:** Yeah, I don't like it when you deny.

 **Gracie:** You don't like denying too, Aggie.

 **Aggie:** The thing is… Who will take care of you and the HQ?

 **Dona:** Ags, don't think that we're your children. We're the I teams. And we can do things that other people can't.

 **Josalan:** We can take care of the HQ ourselves. It's our home.

 **Shirla:** Just enjoy staying here in Baker Street. Sherlock Holmes needs you here, like he needed your great-grandfather.

 **Aggie:** So are you sure you guys going to take care of your own?

 **Dinky:** We can take care of ourselves now. We're gonna be fine.

 **Skidmark:** If there's any trouble, we'll call you.

 **Aggie:** And I'll call you to make sure that everything's okay.

 **Tenz:** But you'll come and visit us, right?

 **Aggie:** Of course, I will. You're my friends. And you promise you'll come and visit me.

 **Huntress:** If you agree to stay in Baker Street.

 **Aggie:** _(sighs)_ Well, _(turns to Holmes)_ Fine. You win. I'm in. _(bows)_ I would be honored.

 **Holmes:** Good. And by the way, Aggie, how did you know I was set up by your friends?

 **Plucky:** Yeah, we saw your eyes glow.

 **Aggie:** I have the ability to see memories. When I touch his arm, I can see things. _(To Holmes)_ I can see your memory. Maybe I can use this new ability for cases. Just for emergencies.

 **Holmes:** And I think it was very useful.

 _Aggie smiled, then look at her great-grandfather's picture, which it was still on the table. She picks it up, and walks towards the window._

 **Aggie:** _(whispers)_ Don't you worry, great-grandpa. I'll do the job for you.

* * *

 **Aggie:** _(narrating) So I have new more occupations in life; back from retirement of being a detective, and being the new protector of the world's greatest detective. I've never been so much happier that I now lived in Baker Street, having new magical ability, releasing my detective skills, which I have never been used for many decades, and discovering my ancestor was a detective and a protector. I never thought my friends did this for me. And I couldn't be like this without them. And I just can't believe my great-grandfather was as famous as Sherlock Holmes. Since he's not here, I'll take his place, and I'll do my best to protect his best friend for him._

 **Holmes:** That's nice, dear.

 _It is shown that Holmes was standing next to her, playing his keyboard instrument, while Aggie played her piano, which it was brought with her, while narrating._

 **Aggie:** _(Chuckled in embarrassment)_ Oh, did-did I say that out loud?

* * *

 **From the past, I changed the date from 1891 to 1901 because it was out of date of mymplans for my OC, Borra.**

 **Case: Missing Queen Elizabeth II's necklace** **(fake)**

 **Suspects: The I teams (fake)**


	3. The Adventure of the Empty House

_Watson and Aggie were riding in a coachcraft, looking for Holmes._

 **Watson:** Dash it, Holmes! You should never gone off without me.

 **Aggie:** Or me. Everytime he wants to confront He's nemesis, he wants to go alone. Well, not on my watch!

 _Then, they saw two persons fell from the bridge. Watson and Aggie recognized those two._

 **Watson/Aggie:** Holmes! No!

 _Too late, the figures fell and vaporized in the grid._

 **Watson:** He's… he's gone.

 **Aggie:** This is not happening!

* * *

 **The Adventure of the Empty House**

 _Watson and Aggie paced sadly back and forth at Baker Street, mourning for the loss of their friend, Sherlock Holmes. As they looked at the instrument Holmes had always played, they remembered how Holmes would play it when in a good mood. Watson sat in his chair, his own sadness affecting him._

 **Watson:** I have now lost my best friend not once, but for the second time.

 **Aggie:** Don't feel bad about it, Watson. _(she sits on another chair)_ It's also my fault. I should've be there for him. It's my job to protect Holmes. This is what my great-grandfather ever wanted, but I… failed. _(Starts to cry)_ I failed to protect his friend… My friend!

 _As Watson and Aggie sat by the candle, mourning, a gloved hand touched Watson's shoulder._

 **Watson:** Holmes? Is that you?

 _He and Aggie looked behind them, seeing Lestrade._

 **Watson/Aggie:** Inspector Lestrade!

 **Lestrade:** Good to see you too Watson. You too, Aggie.

 **Watson:** I'm sorry but-

 **Lestrade:** Come on, no time to waste. I've been stuck all night investigating a break-in at Sir Hargreaves laboratory.

 **Watson:** I'm sorry, Inspector. I don't think I can face an investigation on my own.

 **Aggie:** Yeah, me too. I'm not in a mood for it.

 **Lestrade:** Watson, Aggie, the best thing for you to do is just that. We all miss him terribly, but the wheels of justice must keep turning. He'd want it that way. And besides, I have a need for your particular training, Watson, and your friendship lessons and advance detective skills, Aggie.

 **Watson:** Pardon?

 **Aggie:** Inspector gone crazy say what?

 **Lestrade:** I'll explain on the way.

* * *

 _When they got to the house, Lestrade led Watson and Aggie to the bedroom of Ronald Adair._

 **Lestrade:** Prepare yourselves you two. His name is Ronald Adair.

 _In the chair sat Ronald Adair, frozen alive._

 **Watson:** Oh dear! He's been frozen solid.

 **Aggie:** _(imitating shiver)_ Ooh, very cold.

 **Lestrade:** Pretty cold, huh? Whoever this perpetrator was, he's been taking lessons from Moriarty.

 **Watson:** Is he-

 **Lestrade:** No. He's a Popsicle but he's still breathing. Lucky for him, he has a persistent mother. When he didn't answer any of her voice messages, she called us. The doctors say it'll take seven to eight hours to fall out. No harm done. But someone sure didn't want him walking around for a few days.

 **Watson:** We could wait to question him, but whoever did this must be long gone.

 **Aggie** : I assume the door was locked when you arrived.

 **Lestrade:** You're right. The landlord let us in. How did you know, Ags?

 **Aggie:** Eyes and brains, Inspector, eyes and brains. At least that's what Holmes would if he was here. The door's locks from inside indicating considerable usage. Since the door frame wasn't broken, it told me that someone had a key.

 **Watson:** And look at these numbers. Column 1: 118,000, 245,000, 99,000, 325,000. Column 2: 115,000, 195,000, 71,000, 226,000. They mean… they mean…oh, dash it all! I don't know what they mean! I'm just making a fool of myself! I'm not Holmes! I miss Holmes terribly.

 **Lestrade:** You and me both, Watson.

 **Aggie:** _(sniffs)_ So do I. Even I can't figure out those numbers mean. Although I'm good in math, but I don't know these means. The only things I can solve were clues around the place. I missed Holmes so much.

 _Then a constable entered, dragging an old man with a trench coat, hat, glasses, long white hair and a beard. The old man was carrying a suitcase._

 **Constable** : Inspector, we found this character snooping around outside. Claims he has business with ice man.

 **Old Man:** Move aside, young man. I'm a law-abiding citizen, you can't hold me up. _(examines Adair)_ Hmm, not good. Not good, at all. _(puts suitcase on table)_ He won't be needing those discs now, would he?

 _He took a blue disc out from the suitcase and put it into the computer._

 **Lestrade:** All right. Hold it tight there, sir. I think I have a few questions for you.

 _The old man took the blue disc out of the computer and put in his pocket._

 **Old Man** : Who me? Oh, forget about me. Well if I'm not needed here, I must be going.

 **Lestrade:** Halt! The computer disc.

 _But the old man gave her a red computer disc instead._

 **Old Man:** The young man likes to play games, he did.

 **Lestrade:** So do you. The disc you put into the computer was blue. You're coming with us.

 **Old Man:** Oh no, I can't. Much to busy. Here, take your own disc!

 _He took a smoke bomb out from his pocket and threw it to the floor. Smoke flew everywhere. The old man ran out of the room before anyone could catch him._

 **Lestrade:** _(coughs)_ Be on the lookout for an old man in a trench coat, beard, long hair, detained for questioning… _(coughs)_ All area units respond! Blast it! _(coughs)_ Find him! I want a hairnet over this area now!

 _After that, the three walked back into Adair's room. But they were unaware of a mysterious figure across the street on top of the building._

 **Watson:** He was a sly one.

 **Lestrade:** Exactly. I don't know he is, but I intend to find out.

 **?:** That's as close as you're gonna get, Yardies!

 _He prepared to fire, but Aggie felt something in the Force. She activated her lightsaber to prepare. The strange man decided not to make his move._

 **?:** Next time, Yardies. Next time.

 _A constable was taking pictures of Adair._

 **Watson:** His door was locked from inside yet the young man was somehow frozen. Who could've done such a horrendous deed and why?

 **Lestrade:** That's what I intend to find out. We're going to the Halocade studio

* * *

 _At the Halocade studio, Lestrade, Watson, and Aggie questioned April first._

 **April:** Ronnie Adair couldn't hit the side of a starship from the inside.

 **Lestrade:** He's still got the higher score.

 **April:** And I like to know how.

 **Lestrade:** Sure, that's not just a sour grape.

 **April:** Not likely, I'm a lot better than he is. Ask anyone. The tournament doesn't need cheaters bringing the game down. _(walks away)_

 **Lestrade:** Well, April Murray is defiantly not the president of the Ronnie Adair fan club.

 _Then, Watson noticed the strange old man who had been in Ronnie's room with them._

 **Watson:** Inspector! Aggie!

 **Lestrade:** What is it, Watson?

 **Watson:** I believe we have company. _(he glanced back to where the old man was, he was gone)_ T-the old man? He was just here.

 **Lestrade:** Who said robots were infallible anyway?

* * *

 _They went inside Alienator's Attack game and questioned Thomas Moran._

 **Moran:** No, I'm not happy! We almost lost the tournament because of Ronnie. And now I've got to play the final round by myself. Fortunately, I never miss.

 **Lestrade:** The other team thinks he cheated.

 **Moran:** I don't know about that. But I got to wonder he got off so many shots.

 **Aggie:** What do you mean?

 **Moran:** I'm the fastest there is. And according to the game's computers, I squeezed off a thousand shots. Ronnie took almost 1500. That's impossible. You got to recharge every ten shots.

 **Lestrade:** You mean he cheated?

 **Moran:** You're the Yardie, you tell me.

 **Aggie:** _(To Lestrade)_ So that's why you need me here for friendship lessons?

 **Lestrade:** The other team thinks Adair cheated, so cheating is part of a friendship problem, and you have the friendship solution.

 **Aggie:** That _does_ make sense.

* * *

 _At Ronald Adair's house, Lestrade, Watson, and Aggie trying to figure out what the numbers meant on the computer in Ronnie's room._

 **Lestrade:** Look at this, Watson. I found another list of numbers. What do you make of it?

 **Watson:** This is odd. The blasters power control cut-off switches has been by passed.

 **Lestrade:** That's it, Watson! That's how Ronnie Adair cheated! We know the other blasters had to be recharged but Adair's blaster never ran out of power. He didn't have to have great aim, he could just keep shooting until he got a better score. Murray or Hardy must've figured out he was cheating and put him on ice for the rest of the tournament. They must really want to win. You two stay here and figure out what those numbers mean. I'm gonna have the lab boys check this for trace evidence.

 _Lestrade left the room. Watson paced the room thinking, while Aggie fluttered on air._

 **Watson:** This all seems much too simple. Holmes always said never to accept your full conclusion. No matter how perfect it appears.

 **Aggie:** And dig, he said, discover the truth beneath the lies.

 **Old Man:** Lies! Lies you say! (enters the room) Oh, what do you know of lies, eh?

 **Watson:** You've been following us, old man. Perhaps you're the guilty party!

 **Aggie:** Yeah! You know about all of this.

 **Old Man:** Me? The guilty party? Good heavens, Watson, Aggie.

 _Then his voice suddenly changed as he whipped off the disguise._

 **Holmes:** Haven't I always told both of you? Eyes and brains, man, eyes and brains.

 _Watson and Aggie gasped with surprise that Sherlock Holmes stands in front of them, alive._

 **Watson:** Holmes! You're alive! Thank heavens!

 **Aggie** : _(extremely happy)_ AAAAAAHHHHHHH! HA! HA! _(she rushed to Holmes to hug him tightly, and cried in joy)_ You're here! You're alive! I can't believe it! I was so worried! Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?! Because, I'm gonna cry that I failed to protect you! I almost failed to fulfil what my great-grandfather ever wished for his whole life! Please, don't ever do that again Please! Please! PLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSEEE!

 **Holmes:** Aggie! _(trying to break free from Aggie's tight embrace)_ I can't breathe!

 **Aggie:** _(releasing Holmes)_ Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just… Oh, I'm so happy you're alive! But please, don't EVER do that again, okay? You made me worried and cried like… like I'm your mother! Please, I'm begging you, don't do that again!

 **Holmes:** Don't worry, young lady. This will never… EVER… happen… again. I promise.

 **Aggie:** Pinkie promise? _(she looked at Holmes with big watery puppy eyes)_

 **Holmes** : _(groaned in frustration)_ Oh, I hate doing this. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

 **Aggie:** Good!

 **Watson:** But I thought….I saw you and Moriarty vaporized.

 **Aggie:** Me too. I saw you with my own two eyes. With or without glasses.

 **Holmes:** Think men. You two saw flashes of light, that's all. Base your deductions on facts, never on assumptions. Moriarty was almost subdued when a light from far off broke through the dark and momentarily blinded me. Suddenly I slipped on a patch of formed ice. Moriarty lunged for me and we both fell to what should have been our doom. I may have been temporarily blinded but my mind was still sharp, and by reflexes even sharper. But I had to convince Moriarty's accomplice that I had indeed perished at his hand. And so I hatched a most clever scheme. Alas, I wasn't the only clever one, as you shall soon discover.

* * *

 _Holmes, Watson, and Aggie were riding in Holmes' coachcraft back to Baker Street._

 **Holmes:** I presume you two do realize that one say man caused my supposed demise. Missed Adair's frozen condition, and the theft at Professor Hargreaves laboratory.

 **Watson:** We do? They are?

 **Holmes:** Ice, Watson. Ice in July. I slipped on ice, cryogenic project stolen from Hargreaves laboratory. Connect the dots.

 **Watson:** And then Adair was found frozen like and didn't put it together.

 **Aggie:** Ugh, it's hard think!

 **Holmes:** That was because you didn't pay attention to what was plainly before you. The ice I slipped on was created by the cryogenic projector, the blinding light was the projector's targeting light and it was obviously fired at me by an accomplice of Moriarty. But who that is remains to be seen.

 _Back at Baker Street_

 **Holmes:** Now do you remember what Adair had on his computer?

 **Watson:** Numbers and words. We haven't yet deduced their significance.

 **Holmes:** That is because they are not just numbers, they are the game scores of Alienator's Attack.

 _As he spoke, he placed a wax bust of himself by the window and a yellow object._

 **Holmes:** T78 for Thomas Moran score 78, R for Ronald Adair, J for John Hardy, and A for April Murray. Simple.

 **Watson:** But what do they mean?

 **Holmes:** That Ronald Adair was not cheating.

 **Watson/Aggie:** He wasn't?

 **Holmes:** It's elementary, my dears. Think, why would a man accused of dishonesty chart out the suspect game scores as well as inspect the gun he himself supposedly tampered with.

 **Watson:** Does every criminal need a reason for his actions?

 **Holmes:** There is always a reason if one searches deep enough.

 _He places another cape and hat on the wax bust._

 **Holmes:** For example, what if the man actually innocent was trying to prove he had been set up to appear guilty? Now come!

 _Holmes and Watson ran out of the room, while Aggie followed them by flying, and into an empty house across the street where Holmes turned on the lights. At that moment, a flash of light appeared from the window, breaking it, and right at the wax bust of Holmes. It was frozen solid._

 **Watson:** Holmes! Your wax bust! It was just frozen over just like Ronald Adair!

 **Aggie:** It's a good thing you weren't there.

 **Holmes** : As I imagined. We have a fair view from this empty house. Come now! The game is afoot!

* * *

 _The three of them left the building and into the coachcraft._

 **Watson:** But who shot at you?

 **Holmes:** An expert marksman. But we already knew that, didn't we?

 **Watson:** Hmm. Of course we did. You said the glare of light that blinded you came from far off.

 **Holmes:** Excellent. Go on.

 **Watson:** That Adair's apartment fronted the Thames, whoever froze him had to shoot him from the opposite shore, not a simple task.

* * *

 _The coachcraft landed besides the Halocade building._

 **Watson:** But why have we come here?

 **Holmes:** Because our ice wielding friend should have already arrived.

 _Once inside the building, the lights went out suddenly._

 **Watson:** Holmes!

 **Aggie:** Holmes, I'm scared at the dark.

 **Holmes:** Steady you two.

 _The figure of a man could be seen in the darkness. One of the games was turned on but the assassin froze it._

 **Aggie:** _(gasp)_ What was that? I think I develop fear already.

 **Holmes:** Just playing with the machines.

 _The trio rushed into the Alienator's Attack room when the assassin froze the door, trying to freeze them. Seconds later, the door exploded and the assassin came into the room. Holmes, Watson, and Aggie ran and hid._

 **?:** No more games, Holmes!

 _The assassin searched the room for Holmes, until Holmes lunged at him. Startled, the assassin fired at the ceiling, creating icicles. A large icicle came down at Holmes, but Aggie used her telekinesis power to stop the icicle from falling, and Holmes rolled out of the way before Aggie let go of the icicle._

 **Watson:** Are you alright, Holmes?

 **Holmes:** For the moment.

 **Aggie:** You're welcome, anyway.

 _They jumped out of the way as more ice was fired at them. Holmes and Watson dodged several blasts of ice and hid. Aggie quickly followed, but ice was fired at her wings, and fell down._

 **Aggie:** My wings!

 _Holmes and Watson dragged Aggie with them, and hid._

 **Holmes:** Are you alright?

 **Aggie:** I'm fine, but I can't fly with my wings frozen.

 **Holmes:** Moriarty took no chances. If he failed to destroy me, his accomplice would do it for him. Fortunately, they both failed.

 _Another blast of ice shot from beside them._

 **Holmes:** At least for the moment.

 **?:** _(sees Watson's cape)_ You won't escape me, Holmes. Moriarty paid too much for me to let you live!

 _He fired at Watson, who escaped his blasts. Holmes now confronted the mysterious assassin. He was actually trying to distract him so Watson could sneak up on him._

 **Holmes:** Excellent aim! But then you are the best, aren't you? _(dodges icy blasts)_ Playing video games is just practice for your real job, isn't it? _(jumps and dodges more icy blasts, while Aggie shielded him with her lightsaber)_ You want me! I am here for you!

 **?:** Then it's over!

 _Watson jumped on top of the assassin, who fired at the ceiling again, created a large patch of ice. A bit of ice fell on Watson's head and he fell to the floor._

 **?:** You're right, Holmes! I don't need this game! But I won't leave without my prize!

 _He tried to blast at Holmes again, but Aggie fired here laser eyes to block the ice, and Holmes lunged at him and tried to hold him down. Watson joined in._

 **Holmes:** Hold him, Watson! We're almost there!

 _The assassin managed to free himself._

 **Holmes:** Now Aggie!

 _Aggie fired her laser eyes to make the ice came down on top of the assassin while she shielded Holmes and Watson with her force field from the falling ice._

 **Watson:** Well, who is our mysterious attacker?

 **Holmes:** Surely Watson, there can be no doubt.

 _The assassin stood up, his face now seen clearly in the light. It was Moran._

 **Moran:** Who I am no longer matters! You're all being put on ice until I can get out of this dump!

 **Watson/Aggie:** Moran?!

 **Holmes** : Of course. He is the mercenary Moriarty hired and equipped to eliminate me. It is rather a complaint in a way.

 **Watson:** But why would a mercenary play a halogame game?

 **Aggie:** I'm guessing, target practice?

 **Holmes:** Correct, and being a professional his ego must've demanded his team had to win.

 **Moran:** Unfortunately, Ronnie wasn't that good.

 **Holmes:** Which is why he had to alter his blaster.

 **Moran:** He needed the edge.

 **Holmes:** And of course, if your ruse was discovered, he would be blamed for cheating and not you. He went home and calculated the scores. He was going to show the rig blaster to the judges, but you wouldn't allow that.

 **Moran:** I like to win, and I always do.

 _Then Lestrade appeared, her ionizer aiming right at Moran._

 **Lestrade:** Moran, freeze!

 **Moran:** No! You freeze!

 _But Holmes whacked the projector out of Moran's hands with his cane and he yanked at Moran's feet to knock him down. He then pinned his cane on Moran's chest._

 **Holmes:** Sorry Moran. The cold war is over.

 **Lestrade:** I hope you'll enjoy playing your games in prison. I found your DNA all over that rigged blaster.

 _Holmes noticed Aggie, still shivering, and touches her wings which it was still in ice, and getting colder than before._

 **Holmes:** Aggie, you're wings are freezing, and they're colder. I think it's time for you to call your friends.

 **Aggie:** _(sighed)_ Call the four medical officers of the I team.

* * *

 _Moments later, some members of the I team rushed in the Halocade building where they saw Shauna, Smantha, Chet, and Dawson used lighters, warm lights, hot water, and heaters to melt the ice from Aggie's wings and warmed them._

 **Sally:** We came here as fast as we could when we heard about you.

 **Fifi:** Were you really freezing?

 **Aggie:** Shh!

 **Filia:** _(whispers)_ Well, did you?!

 **Shauna/Smantha:** Ssshhh!

 _Shauna warmed Aggie's wings with a hot water and a towel, and Smantha turned on a heater as Nick late appeared._

 **Nick:** Whoa.

 **I team** : Ssshhhh!

 **Chet:** _(turning off the heater, lighters, and warm lights)_ Okay. They're warm up. Let's test your wings.

 **Aggie:** _(stands up)_ Okay.

 **Shauna:** Open.

 _Aggie opened her wings._

 **Smantha:** Close

 _Aggie closed them._

 **Smantha:** Try a little flap.

 _Aggie flapped her wings two times._

 **Smantha** : A flutter?

 _Aggie flapped her wings in air._

 **Smantha:** Can you give me a flitter?

 _Aggie flew around the room._

 **Shauna:** Okay, we don't see anything unusual. Your wings are gonna be fine.

 _Everyone sighed in relief._

 **Roo:** We were worried Aggie.

 **Tinkerbell:** It's a good thing nothing's happened to your wings.

 **Basby:** Can you believe it?

 **Aggie:** Sorry I made you guys worried. Just doing my job. Protecting a detective, making my ancestor's wish came true for him, and I froze my wings…again! But, this time, they're not broken.

 **Phineas:** What if it will happen again?

 **Aggie:** Then, my fairy sisters and I will reunite our wings, and an explosion of light heals my wings.

 **Periwinkle:** But Aggie, we can't do this all the time.

 **Aggie:** You're right. I'll be careful this time. This won't happen again. I promise.

 **Jake:** You better be! If your wings break, you can't fly anymore!

 **Aggie:** I can levitate myself.

 **Hal:** Yeah, but we can't hear you flap.

 **Aggie:** I will take care of my wings, and doing my job at the same. That's a promise

 _She noticed Holmes gesturing a "Pinkie promise" speech as Aggie smiled and nodded._

* * *

 _Later that night, Holmes took Watson and Aggie to the spot where he and Moriarty fought._

 **Watson:** I still don't understand one thing, Holmes. How did you know Moriarty is still alive and would still be hunting you?

 **Holmes:** Elementary, my dears. Elementary physics that is. _(picks up two rocks)_ Moriarty and I fell off the level at the same time. A physics stands both bodies should've hit the grid at the same time.

 **Watson:** They did. I saw.

 **Aggie:** I saw them myself too.

 **Holmes:** _(drops the rocks to the grid)_ Remember, I caught the bottom of the level, then dropped the rock to grid. Had Moriarty actually fallen, he would've hit the grid long before my rock. That you saw two flashes is proof his same instinct as did I. Now come! Moriarty is still out there and this day has just begun.


	4. The Crooked Man

_Early one morning, Holmes, Watson and Aggie entered the room where the fight between James and Nancy Barclay took place. The room was a mess, scratch marks were on the curtain, the floor, even on James Barclay's picture with his wife, the couch was knocked down, and the lamp was down. Recording voices of the Barclays was heard on the computer before it shut off._

 **Watson:** Lestrade?

 **Lestrade:** Here I am. _(emerges from behind desk)_ Mrs. Barclay came in last night and fought with her husband. He disappeared from this room, which was locked from the inside. The housekeeper was by the door the whole time, and so the only wait out is the window. A twenty story drop to the ground and no trace of an ion trail from a hovercraft. Where'd he go?

 **Aggie:** So let me get this straight. You called us to come here for a case too early that haven't eat my breakfast!

 **Lestrade:** You haven't eaten any yet?

 **Aggie:** No! It's too early! Holmes didn't give me time to eat! Now I'm starving!

 _Holmes had been examining the window for clues, then got down on his knee to look for anything else. He took out a small pen-like device and used it to suck in a small piece of fur.  
_  
 **Holmes:** You believe Mr. and Mrs. Barclay fought, he subdued her, and then disappeared into thin air.

 **Lestrade:** The only question is how he got away.

 **Holmes:** No, the question is how do you explain this?

 _He showed the fur from inside the pen device._

 **Lestrade:** Fur? From a pet, obviously.

 **Holmes:** Unlikely. The course of the fur would suggest a rather large pet, the size of one of us I'd say.

 **Lestrade:** Are you suggesting he turned into an animal and climbed out the window?

 **Holmes:** I suggest nothing without gathering sufficient evidence.

 **Lestrade:** Well, all I wanna know is where is Mr. Barclay?

 **Holmes:** _(looks at the picture on wall)_ What could his wife say that would make him attack her and then disappear?

 **Lestrade:** Maybe I'll find out when I question Mrs. Barclay. I'm going to the hospital now.

 _As soon as Lestrade left the room, the housekeeper came into the room._

 **Housekeeper:** Have you found poor Mr. Barclay yet?

 **Holmes:** No, but with your help, perhaps we can.

 _Watson and Aggie set the couch right-side up again and Holmes kindly had the housekeeper sit down._

 **Housekeeper:** They've always been the perfect couple, everyone said so.

 **Holmes:** No signs of any antagonism? _(looks at marks on the windowstill)_

 **Housekeeper:** Well they had the occasional mild tiff, but what couple doesn't. Mrs. Barclay seemed so happy when she left the house with her friend Amelia.

 **Holmes:** But the Barclays fought last night.

 **Housekeeper:** I guess it could've been trouble over at Bio-Tech. It seemed a tremendous strain on Mr. Barclay. Running a big company like that all by himself after her father died. It's not easy for him. It's really her company you know. And then to have the government start asking questions.

 _Aggie flew around and checked the marks on the chair and the portrait of the Barclay couple._

 **Holmes:** What sort of questions?

 **Housekeeper:** An artificial inquiry they called it. Something about an experiment ten years ago. Ten years. What difference could it make now? These government investigations stir up more trouble than their worth.

 **Holmes:** Did you hear any of the argument last night?

 **Housekeeper:** She said Bio-Tech several times when she was shouting at him. Monster, she said. I'm sure the government poisoned her mind against him.

 _During all this talk, Holmes found another piece of fur and took it. He placed the pen device in his pocket and started to leave. Watson and Aggie followed him._

 **Holmes:** Thank you very much. You've been very helpful.

 **Housekeeper:** But-but is that it? You barely asked me anything.

 **Aggie:** That's all the information we need for now. But I have just one question? Do you have any food here, or a snack?

 **Watson:** Come along now, little lady _(pulls Aggie out)_

* * *

 _Outside the Barclay's home, the trio examined the building before them.  
_  
 **Aggie:** The housekeeper said Mrs. Barclay was happy when she left to go out with her friend Amelia. Yet when she came home, she was angry and wished to confront her husband about it. Wow. I never have done that with my husband. We face situations together.

 **Holmes:** You taught Red so much about friendship; you changed him and calmed his anger issues.

 **Aggie:** Just letting you know that my anger issues are quite furious than his.

 **Watson:** Something extreme must've happened after Mrs. Barclay left the house to make her return home in a rage.

 **Holmes:** The only person we are certain she talked to was her friend Amelia, which means we must talk to her.

 _Watson took off his monocle and looked closely at the pattern on scratch marks on the building wall.  
_  
 **Holmes:** Strange. We picked up a trail. The only question is a trail of what?

 **Watson:** It looks like an ionizer blast mark. Several of them and other signs of a struggle.

 **Aggie:** They don't look like ionizer blast marks to me. We saw marks like these in the room upstairs. I've seen animals' scratch marks before, but nothing compared to these marks. They're huge!

 **Holmes:** With what would seem to be a great beast.

 **Watson:** In the heart of New London? Preposterous!

 **Holmes:** I admit it seems improbable, but not impossible. We cannot ignore the mounting evidence.

 **Aggie:** Back in my world, my cats scratched table legs and left marks behind. You're right about one thing, Holmes. The size of an animal is about human size. Just like some of my friends, even larger than humans. Example: Discord. He has sharp eagle claw. But these marks are not his.

* * *

 _At the hospital, Holmes, Aggie, and Lestrade stood by Nancy Barclay's bedside as Watson scanned her for signs of injuries._

 **Watson:** The medical report is accurate. Her brain scan indicates no signs of permanent damage. Her pulse and restoration are irregular.

 **Lestrade:** She must've gone into shock when she hit her head.

 **Watson:** It's possible she was already shock when she was knocked unconscious.

 **Holmes:** James Barclay gone, Mrs. Barclay unconscious. But there is one person who might tell us why this has happened, Mrs. Barclay's friend Amelia. Come! We must find her!

 _The foursome left the room and the door shut behind them. But no sooner they left the window in Nancy's room opened and a strange animal-like creature, growling like a tiger or a lion, crawled through the window and towards Nancy._

 _Outside, Aggie felt a little headache as she leaned against the wall._

 **Watson:** Aggie! Are you alright?

 **Holmes:** Some kind of headache?

 **Aggie:** No, it's not a headache. I feel a sudden presence in the Force. Like it's coming from Nancy's room

 _Lestrade rushed in and spotted the creature._

 **Lestrade:** Stop!

 _But the creature quickly jumped back out through the window and disappeared. Holmes, Watson, and Aggie came back into the room.  
_  
 **Watson:** Lestrade, what is it?

 **Lestrade:** That noise I heard was an intruder. He looked like some kind of monster but that just couldn't be. Whatever it was, it's gone. Vanished.

 **Holmes:** Don't dismiss your observations so easily. We still have much to discover.

* * *

 _They left the hospital and went their separate ways. Lestrade went to do her own investigating while Holmes, Aggie, and Watson went to Baker Street.  
_  
 **Watson:** The fur is from some sort of hybrid species. I suggest we sent it New Scotland Yard for further analysis.

 **Aggie:** It's not so surprising. I've been travelling in different worlds for so long; I already saw lots of hybrid species all my life.

 **Holmes:** I believe Tennyson's street contacts might also be of use to us in this matter. But first, we need to interview Mrs. Barclay's friend, Amelia.

 _In a few hours, Amelia was at Baker Street, being interviewed by Holmes and Aggie.  
_  
 **Amelia:** Nancy's been friends since childhood. I have no idea why she and James fought. But if he's gone, it's good riddance.

 **Aggie:** What do you mean "good riddance"? It seems you don't like him..

 **Amelia:** Nancy married him on the rebound. He treated her well enough but-

 **Holmes:** When you were out with Nancy that night, you met no one?

 **Amelia:** No. A street beggar. That's all. Nancy thought she knew him. _(stands up)_ I know nothing of James' whereabouts and I don't care. My only concern is for Nancy. _(leaves the room)_

 **Aggie:** The way she answered that, she sounded like she's hiding something.

 **Holmes:** Your suspicions are just as equal to mine, Aggie. **  
**  
 _He walked over to the vidphone and contacted Deidre.  
_  
 **Holmes:** Deidre, she is on her way.

 **Aggie:** You can't go alone. You need some company. _(she contacted the I team HQ)_

 **Skipper:** You called, Aggie?

 **Aggie:** Skip, send Private and Prenda to accompany Deidre to follow Amelia.

 **Skenda:** Why not us?

 **Aggie:** _(furiously)_ You two are still watching over the team! So, you're staying Private and Prenda should go!

 **Skenda:** Alright, alright. Don't get so strict, girl!

 **Aggie:** Sorry. I haven't eaten since this morning, and skipped lunch.

 **Skipper:** We'll send Private and Prenda there now.

 _The vidphone hang up_.

 **Holmes:** Why do you send Private and Prenda?

 **Aggie:** Because, Holmes, those couple were the most meaningful and valued member of the 1st Main group. I'm just giving them a chance to have their own assignment. So, can I eat now?

 **Holmes:** No, let's just solve this case first.

 **Aggie:** _(cries)_ BUT I'M HUNGRY!

 **Holmes:** Your stomach will have to wait.

 _Aggie sobbed as she melted literally into a puddle._

 **Holmes:** Watson, we need a mop!

 **Aggie:** _(quickly transforms back into her original shape)_ Please don't mop me!

* * *

 _Outside, Amelia got into a hovercab and left. Deidre waited for another hovercab to appear and raced over to the driver's window.  
_

 **Deidre:** Follow that hovercab! I always wanted to say that.

 _She got into the hovercab and, when she sat on the seat, Deidre noticed a penguin and a guardianpenguin beside her._

 **Deidre:** What are you doing here?

 **Prenda:** Aggie sent us to keep you company.

 **Private:** Are you fond with penguins before?

 **Deidre:** Not really

 _They followed Amelia to a hotel in the Deanery alley. The three saw Amelia got inside and upstairs. Deidre, Private, and Prenda ran over to the ladder by the fire escape route and climbed up.  
_  
 **Deidre:** Mr. Holmes, we followed Amelia to the Deanery alley.

 **Holmes:** As I suspected. Our mysterious hybrid may be the result of lucid bio-engineering.

 **Private:** She's making a delivery. We're gonna find who's she shopping for.

 **Aggie:** I think we already have our suspicions. Stay out of there, you guys. That is an order.

 _Deidre turned off her communicator. But she didn't obey Aggie's order to stay away._

 **Deidre:** I'll just have a quick peak.

 **Prenda:** What? No! Aggie just gave us orders! We should go! _(pulls Deidre's hand)_

 _Too late. The minute she looked into the window, a large shadow appeared at the window and made a loud roaring sound. Deidre screamed. Private and Prenda pulled her with them and the three raced down the fire escape, and somehow managed to get back to Baker Street, probably by a hovercab, and report to Holmes, Aggie, and Watson, and Tennyson, who was already there._

 **Deidre:** So this...this...this thing jumps up in the window and roars! We took off down the fire escape. I'm telling you, it wasn't human. Fortunately, it didn't follow us.

 **Holmes:** Good job of observation Deidre. But I must remind you again never to wander into dangerous situations, especially against my instructions.

 **Deidre:** I've got to admit, you were right about that one.

 **Aggie:** The important thing is you're all okay.

 _Tennyson made a few beeping noises.  
_  
 **Holmes:** Interesting Tennyson. So the DNA of the fur doesn't correspond to any known species.

 **Watson:** While there may still be unknown species in many parts of the world, it's unlikely we find them roaming the streets of New London.

 **Prenda:** Maybe the fur in Barclay's study was left by that thing we saw.

 **Aggie:** And that thing Lestrade saw in Nancy's room in the hospital must be the same creature.

 **Holmes:** Possibly. Thought we still don't what the creature is or why it would be there. Tennyson, see if you can find anything about the diet of this creature.

 _Tennyson responded with a few whirrs and beeps._

 **Holmes:** So, Bio-Tech is under investigation. Then at the same time, the president of the company disappears, and we find traces of an unknown animal in his home.

 **Deidre:** You think there's a connection between the investigation and the monster?

 **Watson:** Bio-Engineering wasn't nearly as regulated ten years ago as it is today. Bio-Tech couldn't have been involved in experiments that would be illegal how.

 **Holmes:** We need to know more to be certain. When we have gathered enough information, we will have our answer and our proof.

 _From what Holmes and his friends learned from Lestrade, she had seen Barclay blow up the computers records and she was pulled off the case by Greyson since the government was investigating._

* * *

 _That night, Holmes arranged another interview meeting with Amelia, whose answer was still the same.  
_  
 **Amelia:** I'm telling you for the last time, Mr. Holmes. Nancy and I passed a beggar yesterday, that's all.

 **Watson:** Yet after Mrs. Barclay met this "man" who whole life changed. She and Mr. Barclay fought, she's unconscious, and he's missing.

 **Holmes:** I believe you're spending time away from your friend's bedside with that same "beggar" who's evidently in need of medical attention.

 **Amelia:** I...I don't know what you mean.

 **Aggie:** Drop off the act! We know what you've been up to!

 **Holmes:** Analysis of fur samples were found at the Barclays, indicating inefficiency and digestive enzymes, the same enzymes found in the fruits and tablets you brought for him. Shall I tell you who's in the room you visited? He's part man, part beast, covered in fur, judging this and other evidence, he's over six feet tall.

 _He showed Amelia the piece of fur he found in the Barclay's room. Amelia's eyes widened when she saw it.  
_  
 **Holmes:** And easily capable of carrying a grown man down a twenty story to the wall. Who knows what damage he could inflict on an innocent young girl and the penguin couple?

 _Amelia couldn't hold it in any longer. She stood up and yelled at Holmes.  
_  
 **Amelia:** Victor would never hurt anyone! He was only trying to scare that girl and those two weird creatures who followed me!

 **Aggie:** Hey, those two creatures are my friends! One is a penguin, and the other one is his adoptive guardian and wife!

 **Holmes:** If this creature is innocent, then take us to him. Let us help.

* * *

 _Amelia agreed to Holmes' help. The group left Baker Street for the hotel in the Deanery alley while Amelia explained everything to Holmes, Watson, and Aggie  
_

 **Amelia:** Nancy begged me to help Victor, he's had problems. He was infected in more ways than you can see. Nancy swore me to secrecy and then Victor was hurt. He was attacked.

 _Unknown to them, the strange cat hybrid, now known as Victor, was watching from the rooftops, eyeing the strangers Amelia was bringing to the hotel, and then fled back to the hotel. With that, Aggie felt presence. It's the same feeling she felt at the hospital ealier. At the hotel, Amelia entered the room Victor had been staying with Holmes, Watson, and Aggie in tow. But he wasn't there.  
_  
 **Amelia:** Victor? I've brought some friends to help.

 _Suddenly, Victor appeared from behind the threesome and let out a ferocious roar, startling them. He pushed Watson to one side and Aggie to another. Then he grabbed Holmes and pinned him to the wall while Amelia tried to stop him._

 _Aggie quickly pulled out her lightsaber, and activated it to save Holmes._

 **Holmes:** No, Aggie, don't! He's the victim here!

 **Aggie:** But he's hurting you!

 **Holmes:** I'll take care of this.

 _She obeyed his orders as she deactivated her weapon._

 **Holmes:** Whoever or whatever you are, I know you care deeply for Nancy Barclay's safety! At the very least, she needs to know the truth of what happened. You may even find that we can help you.

 **Victor:** No one can help me now.

 **Aggie:** No. We can! Just put my friend down and we'll discuss this.

 _Moments later, Victor was explaining his story to everyone, clearing up the facts._

 **Victor:** I knew James Barclay long ago. We worked together at Bio-Tech. I was Nancy's fiancé. But that was another life and another time when I was a geneticist named Victor Morris. Then came the experiment. Barclay ruined my life so that he could marry Nancy. I recently discovered the truth, I came back to confront him, to try to understand. But then I saw Nancy. That's when I realized that he had taken everything from me. Between what I knew and what Nancy told me, we realized Barclay sabotaged the experiment. He had deliberately turned me into a monster. Nancy was beside herself. She went home to confront Barclay. He didn't want to listen to Nancy. I entered the study by the window when he tried to silence her. James and I fought, Nancy trying to stop us. I lost my head, carried Barclay outside, away from her. He stunned me with an ionizer, that's the last I saw of him. 389X4 was a top secret genetic experiment for the military. Barclay convinced me it was safe to try and process it on myself. I used genetic material from a Bengal Tiger, it was supposed to give me stronger muscles, faster reflexes, but I suppose that part of the experiment was successful at least. I was a monster. Barclay married my beloved Nancy, and took over the company when her father died. I lost my love, my life, and now my liberty.

 _But what no one didn't know was that James Barclay had somehow found them as he glanced up at the window and then went inside the hotel.  
_  
 **Victor:** I heard Bio-Tech was being investigated, that there were questions about the early experiments. I came back because the files were declassified. I always suspected James had sabotaged the experiment. I had questions, now I could find answers.

 **Holmes:** Among them a solution to the digestive problems caused by the experiment.

 **Victor:** Yes. Thanks to Barclay's temper, I am not only a monster but one incapable of living without special food and care.

 _While Victor still explaining, Aggie saw a bowl of fruits. She was still hungry as she was about to get some, but Watson placed his arm on her back to stop her. Aggie hung her head down, tired of waiting._

 **Victor:** I used my knowledge of science to make a dietary supplement to stay alive here. I couldn't go shopping here without attracting undo attention. Not looking like this.

 _He took off his cape, showing his true form. A cat-like monster._

 **Holmes:** If Barclay sabotaged the experiment, he is obviously destroying all evidence of his crimes. With the computer records gone, the only evidence left is you. By coming here, we may have led him straight-

 _But suddenly, James Barclay burst into the room, holding an ionizer._

 **Barclay:** Very good, Mr. Holmes. Thanks to you I can finish cleaning up and leave the country. I've already changed my genetic ID, my fingerprints. I can disappear with millions of credits.

 **Aggie:** Did you ever love Nancy? Or you married her for something else?

 **Barclay:** Oh yes, of course. I loved her for everything she had. Wealth, power, position. bad you had to tell her the truth.

 **Victor:** What?!

 **Barclay:** Come now, Victor. I have to erase all the evidence, don't I? Otherwise, they'll keep looking for me.

 _Enraged, Victor roared and lunged for Barclay. He took his ionizer and smashed it. Barclay tried to crawl away, but Victor blocked his way and grabbed him by the collar.  
_  
 **Victor:** You ruined me, but you won't hurt Nancy again!

 _He slammed Barclay to the wall while Holmes to calm Victor.  
_  
 **Holmes:** Victor, stop. Violence solves nothing.

 _But Victor wouldn't listen. Holmes grabbed his cane and yanked back Victor's paw before he could strike Barclay. Victor dropped Barclay and fought with Holmes. Watson and Aggie tried to help Holmes, but Victor was much stronger and faster than them, and he pushed them both to the floor while Amelia looked on. Barclay tried to crawl away to safety when Victor saw him, and raced over to grab him by the collar again. Then he took Barclay out on the balcony and held him dangling over the ledge.  
_  
 **Victor:** How could you hurt her!

 **Holmes:** Victor! Ask yourself, who is the true monster here? And ask yourself who Nancy will see as the monster if you harm him?

 **Aggie:** The appearance didn't matter, Victor! It's what you truly are and what you do.

 _Though reluctant, but knowing Holmes was right, Victor dropped Barclay back onto the balcony. Barclay was taking a couple deep breathes just as Watson came over with a pair of handcuffs for Barclay._

* * *

 _The next day, Nancy recovered in the hospital and was now thanking Holmes, Watson, and Aggie.  
_  
 **Nancy:** Thank you Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, Mrs. Galido. You helped uncover the truth at long last.

 **Watson:** And put Barclay in jail awaiting trial. Good work Holmes.

 **Aggie:** And thanks for the cheese ice cream too (eats a bowl of ice cream with a spoon). Combination of breakfast, lunch, and dinner altogether. I never felt so alive since I didn't eat some food all day.

 **Nancy:** But where's Victor?

 **Lestrade:** Here!

 _Standing at the doorway was Lestrade, with Victor.  
_  
 **Holmes:** Lestrade, good to see you defending truth and justice again.

 **Lestrade:** Well, now that Barclay's been caught, the influential friends who tried to cover up his crime have abandoned him. Greyson's off the hook and I have been reinstated.

 **Nancy:** _(embraces Victor)_ My beloved Victor, still the Victor I always knew and loved. Your mercy to James showed that. I never stopped loving you Victor, knowing you changed my life. No matter how your appearance has changed, you will always be the same Victor to me.

 _Aggie followed the two outside, and cleared her throat to cut in._

 **Aggie:** Sorry to interrupt, but… _(to Nancy)_ if you want to get a divorce with Barclay, _(gives the card to her)_ just give me and my team a call.

 **Nancy:** Are you a lawyer?

 **Aggie:** Nope, but one of my friend is. Like I said, we love to help.

* * *

 _Holmes, Watson, and Aggie left for their coachcraft, wishing to leave Nancy alone with Victor._

 **Watson:** Do you think they'll ever restore Victor to his human form?

 **Holmes:** Rest assured. Nancy Barclay and Bio-Tech will do all in their power to make it possible. But whatever happens, Victor is a fortunate man. Nancy's heart will always see what her eyes may not, the true man inside a beast.

 **Aggie:** _(disgusts)_ Gross! When did you get so cheesy? And since when did you learn that?

 **Holmes:** Just eat your ice cream, Aggie. You haven't eat all day.

 _Aggie shrugged, and proceeded eating her bowl of ice cream_


	5. A Case of Identity

**So, it takes so long. I'm very busy with my life these days, and I have lots of activities until march, but I can still make more. this chapter reveals that Aggie has an arch-nemesis since childhood. He will be named if you read this chapter. So I hope you'll enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _At the street, a young girl with her two friends are crossing the street, holding bags of stuff._

 **Young girl:** Oh my gosh, I loved those dolls. I'll buy them next time.

 _Suddenly, a hovercraft crash landed on the street, heading straight to the three girls. The two girls screamed, and ran for their lives. The young girl was confused why her friends ran away, until she turned around, and saw a crashing hovercraft heading straight to her. She screamed in agony, thinking it was then end of her life and covered her face in fear, until someone stopped it._

 _The young girl opened her eyes, and saw a girl with wings stopped the crashing hovercraft._

 **Aggie:** Hey, love your hair.

 **Young girl:** _(flatters)_ Aww, thank you.

 _Aggie put the hovercraft aside, and she flew away. The young girl looked at Aggie with inspiring eyes._

* * *

 **Broken Frienships**

 _The next morning, Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade were invited to Kelsey James' birthday by her uncle, Jim Garret. Aggie was there too since she's working with Holmes now._

 **Holmes** : I would like to thank you for inviting us to your niece's party, Garret.

 **Garret:** It was my honor to invite you. Kelsey here expected you to come here after you saved us from Moriarty.

 **Aggie:** _(gasps)_ Moriarty hostage you guys? He's a diabolical genius.

 **Watson:** Indeed, he took over the entire lunar colony, and almost the world.

 **Lestrade:** Luckily, we stopped him.

 **Aggie:** I wish I was there. Where's the birthday girl?

 **Garret:** She was right there, playing with her friends and the mascot.

 _Garret pointed Kelsey, playing with a pelican mascot._

 **Aggie:** That one? The pelican mascot? That's nice.

 **Garret:** I would like to say thank you once again, Mr, Holmes.

 **Holmes:** Just doing our job.

 _When the waiter put a bowl of soup in front of Aggie, the pelican mascot "accidentally' bumped on the waiter's shoulder, accidentally spilled the soup on Aggie's lap._

 **Aggie:** _(whimpers in pain)_ Hot!

 **Waiter:** _(grabs the table napkin, and gives it to Aggie)_ I'm so sorry.

* * *

 _Somehow, the foursome left the party, and drove the coachcraft to Bakerstreet. Aggie kicked the door open, still holding both of her leg in pain._

 **Aggie:** _(flying inside, crying)_ It's so hot!

 **Lestrade:** Stop whining, Little A! It's just a hot soup.

 **Aggie:** "It's just a hot soup"? My dress is also a mess. I guess I'll change.

 **Lestrade:** Well, I'll leave you guys alone. I shall be getting back to work. _(leaves the room)_

 **Aggie:** _(distress)_ Sure, see ya, while I will go to my room to change. (she marched to her room)

 **Holmes:** _(To Watson)_ That poor little Aggie. Never avoid being miserable.

 **Watson:** I say, Holmes, although she's 103-years-old, she has a mind of a child. A mature child.

 _Just then, they heard a knock from the door. Watson opened the door, and entered an old woman, named Tiffany Holin. Not very old for her age. She might be 59-years-old, and her face was like she was worried._

 **Tiffany:** Hello, I'm Tiffany Holin. Is this the home of the famous Sherlock Holmes?

 **Watson:** Yes, of course. _(He let Tiffany in)_ Ms, Holin, may I present, Sherlock Holmes.

 **Tiffany:** _(To Holmes)_ I'm glad to come here, Mr. Homes, you must help.

 **Holmes:** It is my job to help others.

 _Aggie appeared behind Holmes with a newly-changed white dress. The same as the old and messy one, but cleaner._

 **Aggie:** Holmes, who is it? _(notices Tiffany)_ Oh, hi there.

 **Tiffany:** _(waves at Aggie)_ Hi. _(To Holmes)_ As I was saying, I need your help, Mr. Holmes. My daughter and my grandchildren are missing.

 **Holmes:** Missing, eh? Can you explain to us what happened?

 **Tiffany:** Well, my daughter and grandchildren are in their room, while I was preparing a party for my granddaughter, who was turning 13 today. But when I went to their room, they were gone.

 **Watson:** Did you ever look at the whole house?

 **Tiffany:** I did, but they weren't there. But the only thing I saw was a big hole in their room. I think they were been kidnapped.

 **Holmes:** Did you know who did it?

 **Tiffany:** I have no idea, but I found this name tag in my daughter's room.

 _Tiffany showed the name tag to Holmes. Holmes took the name tag, and looked at it through his magnifying glass._

 **Holmes:** Hmm. _(reads the name tag)_ "Charlie Fuentespiña Jr."

 _When she heard that name, Aggie's eyes widen, and leaned towards Holmes intently; clearly, the information was of great importance._

 **Aggie:** Did it…? Did it say Charlie Fuentespiña Jr.?

 **Holmes:** That's what it says.

 **Aggie:** _(To Tiffany)_ Did you know about him?

 **Tiffany:** Not really, but I heard about him that he was slightly fat, and almost dark skinned.

 _The information is key to Aggie, who stands up on the arms of her one-of-a-kind chair, and she air-punched_

 **Aggie:** I knew it!

 **Watson:** I say, Aggie, do you know him?

 _Aggie_ _now sits on the top of the chair, as if building up to a shocking revelation._

 **Aggie:** Know him? Charlie Fuentespiña Jr. was one of my former classmates from grade school. He is also in the employ of the fiend, who ruined my life, and almost destroyed me! The horror of my every waking moment. The dangerous Denzel Damai!

 _She pointed in the direction on top of the piano, where a picture of Denzel Damai was placed._

 **Holmes:** Uh…, Denzel Damai?

 **Aggie:** He's my nemesis, Holmes. A former friend of mine, who twisted for evil. The one who bullied me at school, humiliated me in front of my classmates, schoolmates, and teachers, and ruined my life! _(punches the circular table besides her in anger)_

 **Watson:** As bad as all that?

 **Aggie:** _(Hoarsely)_ Worse! For years, I tried to capture him, but he's narrowly evaded my grasp! _(thinking)_ This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements...its many twists and turns. _(turns to Tiffany)_ Now, you're certain you've told us everything? The slightest detail may be important.

 **Tiffany:** It's just as I said. And then my daughter and grandchildren were gone.

 **Watson:** _(To Aggie)_ What do you make of it?

 **Aggie:** Hmm. Denzel's up to something. A crime that was almost abuse against women and children. The question is...what would he want with a mother and three children?

 **Holmes:** Do you think Denzel had done enough of bullying you over the years?

 **Aggie:** _(glaring at the window)_ Bullying isn't the last thing he did to me…

 _*Flashback*_

 _Aggie held on at the edge of a building._

 **Aggie:** You'll never get away with this, Denzel!

 _Denzel stood in front of Aggie with an evil smirk on his face._

 **Denzel:** Oh, I will, Agatha. I will.

 _He stepped Aggie's left hand hardly as Aggie felt the pain, making her hand released from the edge. The only hand that holds her back was her right hand. Denzel bent down, and grabbed Aggie's right hand. Aggie began to panic as she knows what her nemesis gonna do next. Denzel slowly let go of Aggie's hand, sending Aggie fell to her doom._

 _(It is really unknown how Aggie survived the fall as we all know she has wings. Probably, she flew from the fall)_

 _*End of flashback*_

 _Aggie laid her hand on the window, and growled angrily._

 **Aggie:** _(angrily)_ Oh, if I get my hands on Denzel, I'm gonna…!

 _She was cut off when she saw something flying towards her. Something hard crashes through the window, and hitting Aggie backward to the ground._

 **Aggie:** _(stood up)_ Don't worry, I'll fix the window later.

 _Holmes noticed a rock wrapped by a paper on Aggie's face. He took the rock from Aggie's face, and took the paper from the rock, and read it._

 **Holmes:** _(reading)_ "If you ever want to see my victims, Carolina and her children, alive, you must meet me in the old abandon warehouse. Bring your protector. You will be in grave danger when you got there. Also bring the victim's mother, if she ever wants to see her daughter and grandchildren alive. Signed… Moriarty?

 **Watson/Aggie:** _(shock)_ Moriarty?

 **Tiffany:** I thought Denzel took my daughter and grandchildren!

 **Aggie:** Yeah, how is it possible?

 **Holmes:** I think Moriarty made us a trap, Aggie. But we have to rescue Tiffany's daughter and grandchildren. I think we should go.

 _Holmes wore his hat and Inverness cape, and he, Aggie, and Tiffany headed out of the door._

 **Aggie:** _(turning to Watson)_ Dr. Watson, you stay here, and can you do a favour to call my friends? If you're a little worried. We kinda need the help we can get.

 **Watson:** It is my pleasure to do it, Agatha.

 **Aggie:** Thanks. _(hang her head down)_ I wish great-grandpa was here.

 **Holmes:** Aggie, come along now.

 **Aggie:** I'm coming. _(To Watson)_ Remember, call my friends if you think there's something's wrong. Bye. (closes the door)

 **Watson:** _(rolled his eyes)_ Oh, Aggie. Has a mind of a child.

* * *

 _Holmes, Aggie, and Tiffany were riding in a coachcraft, and Aggie was the one to drive this time._

 **Aggie:** Lucky thing, I never stop taking driving lessons. It's a good thing Tulip helped me out.

 **Holmes:** Tulip?

 **Aggie:** She's a friend of mine from another world. You know, in that world, babies came from the baby factory, and the babies get delivered by storks, and Tulip was one of them, but a stork name Jasper wants to keep the baby all to himself, and accidentally broke Tulip's address beacon, which Tulip cannot be delivered to her family since the storks don't know where her family's address is, making her an orphan. She was raised by storks for eighteen years, becoming an inventor and mechanist, especially building an aircraft so she can find her family. So, she taught me how to drive an airplane.

 **Holmes:** So, did she ever found her family?

 **Aggie:** Oh, yes. Since her address beacon is fixed, she finally found her family, with the help of other storks, Jasper, and Junior, her best friend. But for me, I think they have feelings for each other. Actually they do, and they are together.

 **Tiffany:** But, they're not the same species. A stork and a human? Together?

 **Aggie:** Hey, I dated and married a Cardinal bird. His name is Red. I still miss him.

 **Tiffany:** Ugh, I should've known I shouldn't marry my daughter to that selfish man, but I have grandchildren after all.

 **Aggie:** Why? What did he do? Why do you hate him so much?

 **Tiffany:** Well…

 **Homes:** Over there!

 _He pointed an old building that used to be a warehouse, Aggie landed the coachcraft carefully._

 **Holmes:** This must be the warehouse where Moriarty has been hiding.

 **Tiffany:** My daughter and my grandchildren are in there.

 **Aggie:** then, let's move!

 _Holmes, Aggie, and Tiffany hopped out the coachcraft, and entered the warehouse._

 **Holmes:** Be careful, there's probably a trap.

 _When the threesome are in the middle of the room, the floor, where they were standing, opened, and they fell on a dark room._

 **Aggie:** Well, this wasn't so bad.

 _Suddenly, they fell on another trap again as the lights from the top corners went on, revealing they were tied on hanging ropes._

 **Aggie:** _(To Holmes)_ When you said about traps, I'll always obey you.

 **?:** And did you actually received my invitation?

 _A spotlight from above went on, revealing Moriarty, standing in front of the threesome._

 **Holmes/Aggie:** Moriarty!

 **Holmes:** I should've known you're behind all this, since that letter!

 **Aggie:** Why are you doing this?!

 **Moriarty.** Honestly, this wasn't my idea, but it is a perfect plan to eliminate you once and for all, Holmes. _(To Aggie)_ And please to meet you again, Ms. Mondejar Galido.

 **Aggie:** _(Sassy)_ It's Detective Mondejar Galido now! A detective just like your nemesis! And whose idea was this anyway if this wasn't yours?

 **Moriarty:** Glad you ask, and I think you already met him.

 _He showed the person beside him. The same pelican mascot from Kelsey James' party._

 **Aggie:** Hey, that's the guy who spilled a soup on me!

 **Holmes:** _(softly)_ That's a very hot soup.

 **Aggie:** _(To the mascot)_ Do you have a problem with me?!

 **Mascot:** You bet I have a problem with you.

 **Aggie:** Why?

 **Mascot:** As if you didn't know.

 **Aggie:** I don't know.

 _The man removed his mascot, and revealed to be Aggie's arch-nemesis, Denzel Damai. Aggie's eyes widened in surprised, yet nearly panic._

 **Aggie:** Denzel?!

 **Denzel:** Agatha Galido! I'm a little surprised to see you, _(gives his two friends/minions, Charlie Fuentespiña Jr and Mata Martinete at the other side of the room an angry look)_ alive...

On the word "alive," Charlie and Matt gulped audibly as Denzel knew they didn't take their job well years ago.

 **Aggie:** What are you doing here?

 **Denzel:** _(glaring)_ I'm working, Aggie.

 **Aggie:** This is your new job? Seriously? The protector of… The Napoleon of Crime?!

 **Denzel:** Yeah, not too many managers and employers are interested of hiring a guy who bullied an innocent young girl back in grade school as evidence of seeing these photos in the internet. _(showing the photos of Denzel bullied Aggie harshly, like blowing his tongue on her, lifting her uniform-skirt until it reached her head, and kicking a ball on her that hit her face)._ And furthermore, I have my own job before, but I was fired because of these photos. I tried to assign for a new job, but I was rejected! 70 times.

 **Aggie:** Look, Denzel, I'm sorry you lost your job and… your dignity, but spilling things, hot things, on me isn't going to bring any of that stuff back!

 **Denzel:** You're right, Aggie. It's too late for me to get my old life back, but it's not too late to destroy or ruin yours.

 **Aggie:** You've ruined my life several times already! Oh, wait… That was 127, including the vampire secret and threw me from a building, even you do realized I can fly! Yes, I counted them. So what you're gonna do now, huh? I have to include that on my list. Make it a 128. So what is it? Spinning me on this trap? Making insulting comments about me and my friends? Or you're gonna draw something on my face with a marker, picture me, and post it on the internet so everybody would laugh at me?

 **Denzel:** _(Mocking laughs, and paces around Aggie)_ Ha, ha! Very funny, Galido, but those aren't the things I have planned to destroy you, if you let me explain.

 **Aggie:** Go ahead! Bring it on! Explain! We're listening, even if i don't want to! I tried to cover my ears, but my arms are tied, so go on!

 **Denzel:** Glad you said that, and by the way, I love your new style of putting your glasses on your forehead, and your new lovely hat.

 _He sent her glasses down from her forehead to her eyes, between them and her nose, and he tilted her deerstalker cap, making Aggie growled as her head begins to steam and her face turned red in anger._

 **Denzel:** When Professor Moriarty hired me and told me everything… _(disgusts)_ And by everything, I mean-

 **Aggie:** I got it. Holmes told me. Go on.

 **Denzel:** Yeah, including that. I was thinking that since you work with the famous Sherlock Holmes by being his protector for your great-grandfather, I should be Moriarty's protector, because since we both have nemesis we like to destroy, it should be easy if we work together, like that the letter he wrote. I wrapped it with a stone, and threw to your window so now we can get rid both of you, once and for all!

 **Moriarty:** Like I told you, it wasn't my plan, it's his. Denzel always make excellent plans. Once you two are out of the way, I shall finally rule the world!

 **Denzel:** And I shall have my revenge!

 _Denzel pulled a lever. The floor below Holmes, Aggie, and Tiffany opened, revealing a pit of lava. The hanging ropes slowly sends the threesome down._

 **Aggie:** Enough with this! We already get it now, Denzel!

 **Holmes:** Where are Carolina and her children, Moriarty?!

 **Tiffany:** _(angrily)_ Yeah. Where are my daughter and my grandchildren?!

 **Denzel:** _(Smirks evilly)_ Oh, them! We put them away, somewhere you may never see them again.

 **?:** Daddy!

 **Denzel:** Oh no.

 _The young girl from the hovercraft incident yesterday, whose hair tied in two pigtails and wore a pink dress, appeared from the open door behind them, and ran unto Denzel while holding a large stick._

 **Young girl:** Daddy, it's time for you to whack the piñata!

 _Then, the young girl's mother and two brothers walked behind her._

 **Girl's mother:** Come on, Honey. It's time to whack the piñata like you promised.

 _The mother and her three children looked in front, and saw Aggie and Holmes tied around ropes and hanging._

 **Aggie:** _(disgusts)_ Don't tell me you're married. YOU'RE DISGUSTING!

 **Girl's mother:** _(To Denzel; scolds)_ What did we just say? No doing evil schemes during your daughter's birthday!

 **Denzel:** I have to, darling. I don't have a choice!

 _The young girl narrowed her eyes on Aggie as she recognizes her._

 **Young girl:** Wait, wait! _(She took a little step forward while avoiding the pit of lava, and pointed at Aggie)_ She's the girl who saved my life yesterday from the crashing hovercraft!

 **Denzel:** Her?!

 **Young girl:** Yeah. _(To Aggie)_ Hi.

 **Aggie:** Hello, again. Like your dress.

 **Young girl:** Aww, thank you.

 _Denzel pushed the lever upward. The pit closed, and he pulled his daughter backwards while glaring at Aggie._

 **Denzel:** _(To his daughter; whispered)_ Agatha, are you sure she rescued you? Maybe it was a different one.

 **Agatha D.:** No, Daddy! I know that's her. She has wings like I remember. She also likes my fashion sense.

 **Denzel:** _(groaned)_ Why don't you just run along and enjoy the party. _(Facing his oldest son, Sherlock Damai)_ Sherlock, take your sister to the party, and whack the piñata for me.

 **Sherlock D.:** Dad, you promise Agatha that you should whack the piñata. I finished my turn. John too, and he's way too short to do that.

 _Then, Denzel looked around to find his youngest son, and saw him biting Holmes' rope trap._

 **Denzel:** _(gasps)_ John, what are you doing?!

 **John D.:** This rope taste like cheese!

 **Denzel:** Get down from there!

 _John Damai carefully landed on his feet to the floor, and walked towards his mother._

 **?:** Hey, what does this lever do?

Denzel recognize that voice as he saw his youngest daughter, about to touch the lever.

 **Denzel:** Red, no! (he grabs his youngest daughter in time.)

 **Red D.:** Aww, come on. I want to know what does that thing do.

 **Denzel:** You don't wanna know!

 _Just then, the mother recognized the old woman tied on ropes beside Aggie._

 **Girl's mother:** Mom?

 **Tiffany:** Carolina?

 **Sherlock/Agatha/John:** _(noticing Tiffany)_ Hi, Grandma!

 **Aggie:** What? _(To Tiffany)_ Carolina and her kids are your missing daughter and grandchildren?

 **Tiffany:** Yes.

 **Aggie:** _(realizing)_ And that means…

 **Tiffany:** _(chuckles sheepishly)_ Did I ever tell you Denzel was my… son-in-law?

 **Aggie:** _(shock and panic)_ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why didn't you say anything since you came?

 **Tiffany:** I wasn't so sure that Denzel was the kidnapper until now.

 **Aggie:** _(sobs)_ Nnnnooooooooooo! My world turned upside down. Who in the universe would you want to marry a man who was pure evil?!

 **Carolina:** _(raises her hand.)_ Me.

 **Aggie:** Okay, I don't want the answer. _(To Denzel in disgust)_ I can't believe you're married, even you're still evil.

 **Denzel:** I know, right? What a shocker you are.

 **Carolina:** Shocking your nemesis isn't the issue here, Denzel. I told you not to put my mother into your evil schemes.

 _Carolina walks towards her tied mother, and tried to untie her as Sherlock, Agatha, and John did the same._

 **Denzel:** Fine. I will not include my mama-in-law to my schemes again, but I have one condition; she'll be William Harborne, the first ambassador to the Ottoman. It's one of my favorite histories. _(he took out a fake mustache from his pocket, and put it on Tiffany's upper lip)_ Here's your mustache.

 **Carolina:** Honey, my mom's not going to wear this. _(She tried to get the mustache from Tiffany's face, but it was stuck)_ What did you stick this on with?

 **Denzel:** Mega Glue! From Glueco! "A space-age polymer creating a permanent bond to any surface! Warning: Do not apply to human ski— _(realizing her already put the glue on Tiffany's skin with the mustache.)_ You know, I really don't remember.

 **Carolina:** _(glares)_ I'll get you for this. I don't know how, yet, but I can twirl this while I think about it. (she twirls her mother's fake mustache and untied her.)

 **Denzel:** Trust me. As the head of the family, I can make this family fun.

 **Agatha:** If you can make this family fun, Dad… _(shoves the large stick on Denzel),_ finish your evil schemes and whack that piñata! We'll wait for you.

 _Agatha exited the room, followed by Carolina, Tiffany, Sherlock, and John._

 **Carolina:** _(To Denzel; taking Tiffany with her)_ You promise this. Don't include my mom in your plans again,

 **Sherlock D.:** See you later, Dad.

 **John D.:** You never let me do anything!

 _When his family went out of the room, and shut the door, Denzel felt a little guilty for not spending time with his family, and forced them to be part of his schemes._

 **Aggie:** Hey, Denz, you okay? Don't worry, thing will work out.

 **Denzel:** _(glares)_ No, things won't work out because of you.

 **Aggie:** Here we go again. Blaming me again. Then, who do you blame that you name your daughters after my and Red's names, and your sons…, well, you know.

 **Denzel:** Okay, Carolina was the one who named the boys and… _(hesitates, but confesses),_ I named my daughters…, after yours and one of your teammates, but it doesn't mean I still like you. _(he grabs the lever, and was about to pull it)_

 **Aggie:** Denzel, I thought we're friends, like way back those days when we were kids.

 **Denzel:** _(scoffs angrily)_ "Friends"?! What is wrong with you?! You and I are not friends anymore! We are nothing! There is no "we." anymore!

 **Aggie:** _(glares)_ Are you saying it was my fault our friendship is broken?!

 **Denzel:** _(angrily)_ Yes! This is all your fault! This! _(shows all of his rejected job application papers)_ This! _(shows the same pictures of Denzel bullying Aggie cruelly)_ This!

 _Denzel pointed the back door, where Agatha entered the room. He was actually referring to his family, who disliked him for being evil, and not spending time with them because of being busy, finding a new job, and blamed Aggie for this._

 **Agatha D.:** _(interrupted)_ Tell me if you're done with your evil schemes, Dad. _(goes out of the room and slam closes the door)_

 **Denzel:** _(in rage)_ ALL OF THIS! And that's why I want to get rid of you!

 _Denzel pulled the lever, opening the pit of lava again, and the ropes lowered Holmes and Aggie slowly above the lava._

 **Denzel:** I was just returning the favor. And just annoy you, when Moriarty hired me, he promised he'll pay me if I help him eliminate Sherlock Holmes, but I have a better idea. After he told me that you were Holmes' protector, Aggie, I planned to eliminate both of you so Moriarty can take over the world, while I can have a chance to make up with my family.

 **Holmes** : _(To Denzel)_ You are an evil little boy!

 **Aggie:** _(To Moriarty)_ You are so very evil as Denzel.

 **Moriarty:** _(chuckles)_ You can't say that again anymore, because you two are going to fall to your death in the lava.

 **Denzel:** _(snickered evilly)_ And you can say "hi" to your great-grandfather too. Oh, Aggie, you're really good of choosing friends. No wonder your ancestor became friends with the world's greatest detective.

 _Aggie growled angrily with her eyes turned red, and tried to kick Denzel with her two feet, but the rope swings her back and forth, and she can't reach her nemesis._

 **Denzel:** Well, I hope you enjoy your last swing before you'll get boiled because this actually your last case ever, while I should go to my daughter's birthday to whack that piñata like I promised her to. A good day to you, Agatha Galido, a good day.

 **Moriarty:** Before I can finally rule the world, I should go and have fun at the party.

 _Moriarty and Denzel turned around and headed straight to the back door._

 **Moriarty:** Am I invited?

 **Denzel:** Sure. Whatever.

 **Holmes:** _(through his teeth)_ You'll never get away with this, Moriarty!

 **Aggie:** _(shouted loudly)_ Denzel, get back here!

 _With no respond, Denzel dragged a plate of a piece of cake below Aggie as it stopped near the edge of the pit._

 **Denzel:** You'll get fatter with that cake, like those old times.

 _The two evil nemeses, with Charlie and Matt, went out of the room, and closed, leaving Holmes and Aggie falling slowly to their death as they are now a few feet above the pit of lava._

 **Aggie:** Sorry, I got you into this, Holmes.

 **Holmes:** It was not your fault, Aggie. Everyone made mistakes, especially our nemeses.

 **Aggie:** I can't believe Denzel worked with Moriarty now, and has a wife and kids, who were named after you, me, and Watson. Denzel was twice evil now than before.

 **Holmes:** The only thing we worried now is how we can get out of these ropes.

 **Aggie:** If only I can reach my lightsaber. It was in my pocket.

 _Luckily, Holmes can reach his extendable cane to reach for Aggie's lightsaber. When he finally reached it and tried to pull it out, it was dropped, but Aggie used her telekinesis to levitate it from the lava._

 **Aggie:** Telekinesis can't break us free.

 _She activated her lightsaber, and cut herself from the ropes. Aggie quickly flapped her wings after she broke free. With her telekinesis power, she can push the lever upwards, closing the pit of lava. She was able to cut the ropes with her lightsaber to break Holmes free. She slowly lowered Holmes down until he reached the floor._

 **Holmes:** Thanks, young Borra.

 **Aggie:** Actually, you can call me young Galido or Mondejar, but you're welcome anyway.

 _Just then, they saw many machines targeting them. It was actually a trap if ever Holmes and Aggie can break free from their doom. The machines contain many deadly traps like electricity, cannons, bombs, sheers, knives, lasers, etc._

 **Aggie:** I hope you can do hand-to-hand combat.

 _Aggie leaped and fought the machines with her lightsaber. She sliced, punch, and kicked them off, while Holmes dodged over the traps as Aggie destroyed them one-by-one. Even though he can't do hand-to-hand combat sometimes, Holmes' mind was still sharp as he slipped away from the traps, making the machines destroy each other. They both fought them up until all of the traps are broke down._

 **Aggie:** Well, that was quick. (blows the deep of her lightsaber)

 _Unfortunately, more machines came to them as bigger and contains more deadly traps._

 **Aggie:** Okay, this is our doom.

 _Before the machines attack the two detectives, a red laser came from nowhere blasted the machines. With their gasped, the wall exploded and entered the I teams with Watson in tow fighting off the machines together. With their power, magic, and weapons, they destroyed all of them._

 **Homes:** _(happily)_ Watson, you're here!

 **Aggie:** I guess you're worried about us.

 **Watson:** I wasn't the one who was worried.

 **Red:** _(raises his wing)_ I am! Watson told us everything so I began to worry, and I lead him and the team to came here to rescue you.

 **Aggie:** _(slyly)_ Well, honey, your worrying attitude rescued us just before our doom _(confuses)_ , but how do you guys know we're here?

 **?:** We located you in our GPS.

 _Behind the I teams, two other members stepped, revealing Junior and Tulip._

 **Aggie:** _(Happily rushes to them for a hug)_ Junior, Tulip, you're here! I thought you two were not coming back.

 **Tulip:** Oh, we want to, but Junior and I have plans.

 **Junior:** We miss our little assistant, and we know you missed us, we decided to return and we also decided to rejoin the team.

 **Aggie:** And you're welcome here again.

 **Junior:** _(noticing Holmes)_ Hey, Ags, who's your new friend?

 **Aggie:** It's a long story. I can't explain, but right now, we still have an evil problem back there. _(pointing the back there, then noticing a piece of cake besides her feet)_ Ooh, cake. _(She took the cake, and eat it, but her face suddenly turned green in disgust, and spits the cake, which it was revealed to be soil)_ Eww, that boy. So evil! He gave me a mud cake, literally!

 **Tommy:** Whoa, girl. Why did you have to be so hard-headed? What's stresses you?

 **Aggie:** Something that you guys didn't know, but someone you know.

 **Lydia:** What do you mean?

 _When Aggie opened the door, the tip of a sword pointed her face._

 **Denzel** : Hello, losers.

 **I team:** _(gasps)_ Denzel?!

 **Aggie:** (sarcastically) Hey Denz, whatcha doin'? Wait, how did you know I was coming here?

 **Denzel:** The CCTV footage. _(pointing a TV on the wall, revealing the heroes standing near the door.)_

 _Everyone looked at the other side of the wall, revealing a security camera recording them._

 **Aggie:** Darn, I hate security cameras. Alright, Denzel, I have enough of your revenge. We're going to take you down!

 **I teams** Yeah!

 **Denzel:** Really? Boss, we have company!

 _From the other side of the room, Moriarty used his machine to fire lasers on the heroes. Holmes, Watson, Aggie, and the I teams jumped away to avoid getting hit._

 **Cinnamon stick:** Denzel works with Moriarty now?

 **Bubbles:** Whoa, very dangerous. It's double trouble for us.

 **Moriarty:** Like my new invention? I built for a special occasion, but I just use this for a little testing.

 **Denzel:** And you're the target-testing samples, Aggie.

 **Aggie:** Of course you realize this also means war. _(activating her lightsber, and charged forward.)_

 _Denzel raised his sword, and charged forward. Aggie and Denzel charged at each other, and ended up in a sword fight, even though the room was surrounded by kids, in fact, it was Agatha Damai's birthday party, and the guests loved watching the two nemeses fight than watching Agatha D. playing a guitar._

 **Agatha D.:** Hey, what are you guys doing? _(noticing her father and Aggie fought)_ Dad, stop ruining this for me!

 **Denzel:** I don't have a choice!

 _While Aggie and Denzel fought each other, it's Moriarty chance to test another fire by shooting Aggie. But Holmes pushed him away from his invention._

 **Holmes:** Sorry for ruining your invention testing, Moriarty, but you can't test it in front of children.

 **Moriarty:** Oh, I never planned to use the children for my test, I only test this to the people who tried to interfere with my plans.

 _This angers Holmes as the two lunge and tackle at each other, but they accidentally pushed the button that fires the machine in random directions._

 _Aggie gasped when she saw the machine fires rapidly and randomly while fighting Denzel._

 **Aggie:** _(To the I team and Watson)_ Guys, get the children to safety before the lasers hit them.

 _The I team and Watson nodded as they took action. Some members of the team and Watson grabbed the children before the laser hit them. A few members rescued Tiffany, Carolina, Sherlock D., Agatha D., John D., and Red D. to safety, much to Agatha's anger for Denzel._

 **Agatha D.** : _(angrily)_ Dddaaaaaaaaaaadddddd!

 _Denzel ignored his daughter's yelling voice, and continued fighting Aggie. The two accidentally dropped their weapons, and they fought in combat. It hurts a lot that Denzel punched Aggie on the face and stomach a few times, but Aggie kick him on his face, and punched his stomach._

 _Meanwhile Holmes and Moriarty fought each other, until Moriarty pushed Holmes down to the floor, and went back to his invention, and targeted his machines to Holmes._

 **Moriarty:** One last test, and it's good to go.

 _Aggie saw this, and gasped. She has to save Holmes before Moriarty fired the machine, but Denzel won't stop fighting her. Aggie used her force push to push Denzel out of the way, and she flew in supersonic speed to save Holmes. Just as Moriarty fired his machine at Holmes, Aggie grabbed him, and took Holmes to their friends' side._

 _When Holmes and Aggie just at their friends' safe spot, they looked at Moriarty and Denzel, who were ready to fire at them._

 **Denzel:** Well, the lava pit plan failed, but there are more things we plan to eliminate both of you.

 _As the machine ready to fire, Aggie thought of something to prevent them from being hit. Then, she has a plan._

 **Aggie:** Lola, throw me your mirror.

 **Lola:** Okay, but if you do any damages to it…

 **Aggie:** Just give it to me, now!

 **Lola:** I don't know, maybe you'll shatter it.

 **Bugs:** JUST GIVE IT TO HER!

 _Lola threw her mirror at Aggie, and Aggie grabbed it. When the machine fired the laser, Aggie pointed the mirror at the direction of the laser. The laser bounced beck from the mirror to the direction of Moriarty and Denzel. The two villains bounced away from the laser, making the laser destroy the machine, much to their anger._

 **Aggie:** Well, I guess both of your plans didn't work well.

 _With much of his anger, Denzel pushed a button, and the walls opened. It was revealed that the warehouse was disguised as an airship. It was probably flew up during the fight._

 **Fowler:** We're in an aircraft this whole time?!

 **Busten:** Are you kidding me?!

 _The part of the aircraft, where Moriarty and Denzel were standing, was an escape pod. Denzel pushed another button that released mechanical arms, and grabbed Carolina, Sherlock, Agatha, john, and Tiffany._

 **Denzel:** Until we meet again, Aggie. And if that happens, I'm going to destroy you!

 **Moriarty:** Same that to you Holmes!

 _They didn't noticed that Carolina, Sherlock, Agatha, John, and Tiffany glared at them, until they saw them behind their backs._

 **Agatha D.:** THIS IS THE WORST BIRTHDAY EVER, DAD!

 **Sherlock D.:** I hope that never happens in my birthday next month.

 _When the pod flew away in speed of light, Aggie just glance in anger at the flying pod._

 **Aggie:** This… isn't… over.

 _Suddenly, Roo poked Aggie's shoulder._

 **Roo:** Aggie, what should suppose to do with them? _(pointing the children they've rescued)_

 _The children starred at Aggie with blinking eyes._

 **Aggie:** _(groaned)_ Who wants candies?

 _The children raised their hand happily._

* * *

 _Moments later, Holmes, Watson, Aggie, and the I team returned in Baker street as the I teams pacing around the room._

 **Tyler:** I can't believe Denzel worked with Moriarty now.

 **Fred:** Yeah, it's double trouble for all of us.

 **Doris:** And I also can't believe Denzel has a wife and children.

 **Ruby:** _(scoffs)_ Ugh, who'd could anyone want to marry that evil boy?

 **Dr. Blowhole:** Hey, everybody deserves to get married. It's part of life.

 **Lily:** It's all true. At least, we're all still alive. Right, Aggie? Aggie?

 _With no responds from Aggie, they saw her staring at the window sadly. The I teams were about to go to her, but Holmes stopped them, and they let him talk to her._

 **Homes:** _(_ _stand besides Aggie)_ Hey, are you okay?

 **Aggie:** No, not really, Holmes. I messed up.

 **Holmes:** You didn't mess up anything. What did you do?

 **Aggie:** Didn't you get it? Those pictures that Denzel showed, I pictured him bullying me and I posted them on the internet years ago. I thought this is the only way to teach him a lesson about bullying, but I never thought that he has a job before I posted those pictures, and he was fired. And because of me, he was rejected when he tried to applied new jobs, and making him miserable, like me. I never knew he has a family of his own, and… He has job now, which it was an evil job. I never meant to do that to him, I just want to make him learn, but I made it worst. if I hadn't post those photos, none of this would ever happened.

 **Holmes:** You know, unlike me and Moriarty, we became nemesis since… well, I can't explain that, but you and Denzel were friends when you were kids, and maybe there's a chance for you two to became friends again.

 **Aggie:** Are you kidding, Holmes?! He's pure evil! There's no chance for us to become friends again.

 **Holmes:** Really? But why else he named his daughters after you and Red?

 **Aggie:** I don't know! Maybe his oldest daughter reminded him of me, and Red, well, she's just a coincidence.

 **Holmes:** And that's the point. You and Denzel still have connections with each other besides being nemeses. And who knows, maybe sooner, he'll realized he was wrong, you were right, you'll apologize, and you two will be friends again.

 **Aggie:** _(wipes her tears)_ I hope so… sooner.


	6. Broken friendships

**So, it takes so long. I'm very busy with my life these days, and I have lots of activities until march, but I can still make more. this chapter reveals that Aggie has an arch-nemesis since childhood. He will be named if you read this chapter. So I hope you'll enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _At the street, a young girl with her two friends are crossing the street, holding bags of stuff._

 **Young girl:** Oh my gosh, I loved those dolls. I'll buy them next time.

 _Suddenly, a hovercraft crash landed on the street, heading straight to the three girls. The two girls screamed, and ran for their lives. The young girl was confused why her friends ran away, until she turned around, and saw a crashing hovercraft heading straight to her. She screamed in agony, thinking it was then end of her life and covered her face in fear, until someone stopped it._

 _The young girl opened her eyes, and saw a girl with wings stopped the crashing hovercraft._

 **Aggie:** Hey, love your hair.

 **Young girl:** _(flatters)_ Aww, thank you.

 _Aggie put the hovercraft aside, and she flew away. The young girl looked at Aggie with inspiring eyes._

* * *

 **Broken Frienships**

 _The next morning, Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade were invited to Kelsey James' birthday by her uncle, Jim Garret. Aggie was there too since she's working with Holmes now._

 **Holmes** : I would like to thank you for inviting us to your niece's party, Garret.

 **Garret:** It was my honor to invite you. Kelsey here expected you to come here after you saved us from Moriarty.

 **Aggie:** _(gasps)_ Moriarty hostage you guys? He's a diabolical genius.

 **Watson:** Indeed, he took over the entire lunar colony, and almost the world.

 **Lestrade:** Luckily, we stopped him.

 **Aggie:** I wish I was there. Where's the birthday girl?

 **Garret:** She was right there, playing with her friends and the mascot.

 _Garret pointed Kelsey, playing with a pelican mascot._

 **Aggie:** That one? The pelican mascot? That's nice.

 **Garret:** I would like to say thank you once again, Mr, Holmes.

 **Holmes:** Just doing our job.

 _When the waiter put a bowl of soup in front of Aggie, the pelican mascot "accidentally' bumped on the waiter's shoulder, accidentally spilled the soup on Aggie's lap._

 **Aggie:** _(whimpers in pain)_ Hot!

 **Waiter:** _(grabs the table napkin, and gives it to Aggie)_ I'm so sorry.

* * *

 _Somehow, the foursome left the party, and drove the coachcraft to Bakerstreet. Aggie kicked the door open, still holding both of her leg in pain._

 **Aggie:** _(flying inside, crying)_ It's so hot!

 **Lestrade:** Stop whining, Little A! It's just a hot soup.

 **Aggie:** "It's just a hot soup"? My dress is also a mess. I guess I'll change.

 **Lestrade:** Well, I'll leave you guys alone. I shall be getting back to work. _(leaves the room)_

 **Aggie:** _(distress)_ Sure, see ya, while I will go to my room to change. (she marched to her room)

 **Holmes:** _(To Watson)_ That poor little Aggie. Never avoid being miserable.

 **Watson:** I say, Holmes, although she's 103-years-old, she has a mind of a child. A mature child.

 _Just then, they heard a knock from the door. Watson opened the door, and entered an old woman, named Tiffany Holin. Not very old for her age. She might be 59-years-old, and her face was like she was worried._

 **Tiffany:** Hello, I'm Tiffany Holin. Is this the home of the famous Sherlock Holmes?

 **Watson:** Yes, of course. _(He let Tiffany in)_ Ms, Holin, may I present, Sherlock Holmes.

 **Tiffany:** _(To Holmes)_ I'm glad to come here, Mr. Homes, you must help.

 **Holmes:** It is my job to help others.

 _Aggie appeared behind Holmes with a newly-changed white dress. The same as the old and messy one, but cleaner._

 **Aggie:** Holmes, who is it? _(notices Tiffany)_ Oh, hi there.

 **Tiffany:** _(waves at Aggie)_ Hi. _(To Holmes)_ As I was saying, I need your help, Mr. Holmes. My daughter and my grandchildren are missing.

 **Holmes:** Missing, eh? Can you explain to us what happened?

 **Tiffany:** Well, my daughter and grandchildren are in their room, while I was preparing a party for my granddaughter, who was turning 13 today. But when I went to their room, they were gone.

 **Watson:** Did you ever look at the whole house?

 **Tiffany:** I did, but they weren't there. But the only thing I saw was a big hole in their room. I think they were been kidnapped.

 **Holmes:** Did you know who did it?

 **Tiffany:** I have no idea, but I found this name tag in my daughter's room.

 _Tiffany showed the name tag to Holmes. Holmes took the name tag, and looked at it through his magnifying glass._

 **Holmes:** Hmm. _(reads the name tag)_ "Charlie Fuentespiña Jr."

 _When she heard that name, Aggie's eyes widen, and leaned towards Holmes intently; clearly, the information was of great importance._

 **Aggie:** Did it…? Did it say Charlie Fuentespiña Jr.?

 **Holmes:** That's what it says.

 **Aggie:** _(To Tiffany)_ Did you know about him?

 **Tiffany:** Not really, but I heard about him that he was slightly fat, and almost dark skinned.

 _The information is key to Aggie, who stands up on the arms of her one-of-a-kind chair, and she air-punched_

 **Aggie:** I knew it!

 **Watson:** I say, Aggie, do you know him?

 _Aggie_ _now sits on the top of the chair, as if building up to a shocking revelation._

 **Aggie:** Know him? Charlie Fuentespiña Jr. was one of my former classmates from grade school. He is also in the employ of the fiend, who ruined my life, and almost destroyed me! The horror of my every waking moment. The dangerous Denzel Damai!

 _She pointed in the direction on top of the piano, where a picture of Denzel Damai was placed._

 **Holmes:** Uh…, Denzel Damai?

 **Aggie:** He's my nemesis, Holmes. A former friend of mine, who twisted for evil. The one who bullied me at school, humiliated me in front of my classmates, schoolmates, and teachers, and ruined my life! _(punches the circular table besides her in anger)_

 **Watson:** As bad as all that?

 **Aggie:** _(Hoarsely)_ Worse! For years, I tried to capture him, but he's narrowly evaded my grasp! _(thinking)_ This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements...its many twists and turns. _(turns to Tiffany)_ Now, you're certain you've told us everything? The slightest detail may be important.

 **Tiffany:** It's just as I said. And then my daughter and grandchildren were gone.

 **Watson:** _(To Aggie)_ What do you make of it?

 **Aggie:** Hmm. Denzel's up to something. A crime that was almost abuse against women and children. The question is...what would he want with a mother and three children?

 **Holmes:** Do you think Denzel had done enough of bullying you over the years?

 **Aggie:** _(glaring at the window)_ Bullying isn't the last thing he did to me…

 _*Flashback*_

 _Aggie held on at the edge of a building._

 **Aggie:** You'll never get away with this, Denzel!

 _Denzel stood in front of Aggie with an evil smirk on his face._

 **Denzel:** Oh, I will, Agatha. I will.

 _He stepped Aggie's left hand hardly as Aggie felt the pain, making her hand released from the edge. The only hand that holds her back was her right hand. Denzel bent down, and grabbed Aggie's right hand. Aggie began to panic as she knows what her nemesis gonna do next. Denzel slowly let go of Aggie's hand, sending Aggie fell to her doom._

 _(It is really unknown how Aggie survived the fall as we all know she has wings. Probably, she flew from the fall)_

 _*End of flashback*_

 _Aggie laid her hand on the window, and growled angrily._

 **Aggie:** _(angrily)_ Oh, if I get my hands on Denzel, I'm gonna…!

 _She was cut off when she saw something flying towards her. Something hard crashes through the window, and hitting Aggie backward to the ground._

 **Aggie:** _(stood up)_ Don't worry, I'll fix the window later.

 _Holmes noticed a rock wrapped by a paper on Aggie's face. He took the rock from Aggie's face, and took the paper from the rock, and read it._

 **Holmes:** _(reading)_ "If you ever want to see my victims, Carolina and her children, alive, you must meet me in the old abandon warehouse. Bring your protector. You will be in grave danger when you got there. Also bring the victim's mother, if she ever wants to see her daughter and grandchildren alive. Signed… Moriarty?

 **Watson/Aggie:** _(shock)_ Moriarty?

 **Tiffany:** I thought Denzel took my daughter and grandchildren!

 **Aggie:** Yeah, how is it possible?

 **Holmes:** I think Moriarty made us a trap, Aggie. But we have to rescue Tiffany's daughter and grandchildren. I think we should go.

 _Holmes wore his hat and Inverness cape, and he, Aggie, and Tiffany headed out of the door._

 **Aggie:** _(turning to Watson)_ Dr. Watson, you stay here, and can you do a favour to call my friends? If you're a little worried. We kinda need the help we can get.

 **Watson:** It is my pleasure to do it, Agatha.

 **Aggie:** Thanks. _(hang her head down)_ I wish great-grandpa was here.

 **Holmes:** Aggie, come along now.

 **Aggie:** I'm coming. _(To Watson)_ Remember, call my friends if you think there's something's wrong. Bye. (closes the door)

 **Watson:** _(rolled his eyes)_ Oh, Aggie. Has a mind of a child.

* * *

 _Holmes, Aggie, and Tiffany were riding in a coachcraft, and Aggie was the one to drive this time._

 **Aggie:** Lucky thing, I never stop taking driving lessons. It's a good thing Tulip helped me out.

 **Holmes:** Tulip?

 **Aggie:** She's a friend of mine from another world. You know, in that world, babies came from the baby factory, and the babies get delivered by storks, and Tulip was one of them, but a stork name Jasper wants to keep the baby all to himself, and accidentally broke Tulip's address beacon, which Tulip cannot be delivered to her family since the storks don't know where her family's address is, making her an orphan. She was raised by storks for eighteen years, becoming an inventor and mechanist, especially building an aircraft so she can find her family. So, she taught me how to drive an airplane.

 **Holmes:** So, did she ever found her family?

 **Aggie:** Oh, yes. Since her address beacon is fixed, she finally found her family, with the help of other storks, Jasper, and Junior, her best friend. But for me, I think they have feelings for each other. Actually they do, and they are together.

 **Tiffany:** But, they're not the same species. A stork and a human? Together?

 **Aggie:** Hey, I dated and married a Cardinal bird. His name is Red. I still miss him.

 **Tiffany:** Ugh, I should've known I shouldn't marry my daughter to that selfish man, but I have grandchildren after all.

 **Aggie:** Why? What did he do? Why do you hate him so much?

 **Tiffany:** Well…

 **Homes:** Over there!

 _He pointed an old building that used to be a warehouse, Aggie landed the coachcraft carefully._

 **Holmes:** This must be the warehouse where Moriarty has been hiding.

 **Tiffany:** My daughter and my grandchildren are in there.

 **Aggie:** then, let's move!

 _Holmes, Aggie, and Tiffany hopped out the coachcraft, and entered the warehouse._

 **Holmes:** Be careful, there's probably a trap.

 _When the threesome are in the middle of the room, the floor, where they were standing, opened, and they fell on a dark room._

 **Aggie:** Well, this wasn't so bad.

 _Suddenly, they fell on another trap again as the lights from the top corners went on, revealing they were tied on hanging ropes._

 **Aggie:** _(To Holmes)_ When you said about traps, I'll always obey you.

 **?:** And did you actually received my invitation?

 _A spotlight from above went on, revealing Moriarty, standing in front of the threesome._

 **Holmes/Aggie:** Moriarty!

 **Holmes:** I should've known you're behind all this, since that letter!

 **Aggie:** Why are you doing this?!

 **Moriarty.** Honestly, this wasn't my idea, but it is a perfect plan to eliminate you once and for all, Holmes. _(To Aggie)_ And please to meet you again, Ms. Mondejar Galido.

 **Aggie:** _(Sassy)_ It's Detective Mondejar Galido now! A detective just like your nemesis! And whose idea was this anyway if this wasn't yours?

 **Moriarty:** Glad you ask, and I think you already met him.

 _He showed the person beside him. The same pelican mascot from Kelsey James' party._

 **Aggie:** Hey, that's the guy who spilled a soup on me!

 **Holmes:** _(softly)_ That's a very hot soup.

 **Aggie:** _(To the mascot)_ Do you have a problem with me?!

 **Mascot:** You bet I have a problem with you.

 **Aggie:** Why?

 **Mascot:** As if you didn't know.

 **Aggie:** I don't know.

 _The man removed his mascot, and revealed to be Aggie's arch-nemesis, Denzel Damai. Aggie's eyes widened in surprised, yet nearly panic._

 **Aggie:** Denzel?!

 **Denzel:** Agatha Galido! I'm a little surprised to see you, _(gives his two friends/minions, Charlie Fuentespiña Jr and Mata Martinete at the other side of the room an angry look)_ alive...

On the word "alive," Charlie and Matt gulped audibly as Denzel knew they didn't take their job well years ago.

 **Aggie:** What are you doing here?

 **Denzel:** _(glaring)_ I'm working, Aggie.

 **Aggie:** This is your new job? Seriously? The protector of… The Napoleon of Crime?!

 **Denzel:** Yeah, not too many managers and employers are interested of hiring a guy who bullied an innocent young girl back in grade school as evidence of seeing these photos in the internet. _(showing the photos of Denzel bullied Aggie harshly, like blowing his tongue on her, lifting her uniform-skirt until it reached her head, and kicking a ball on her that hit her face)._ And furthermore, I have my own job before, but I was fired because of these photos. I tried to assign for a new job, but I was rejected! 70 times.

 **Aggie:** Look, Denzel, I'm sorry you lost your job and… your dignity, but spilling things, hot things, on me isn't going to bring any of that stuff back!

 **Denzel:** You're right, Aggie. It's too late for me to get my old life back, but it's not too late to destroy or ruin yours.

 **Aggie:** You've ruined my life several times already! Oh, wait… That was 127, including the vampire secret and threw me from a building, even you do realized I can fly! Yes, I counted them. So what you're gonna do now, huh? I have to include that on my list. Make it a 128. So what is it? Spinning me on this trap? Making insulting comments about me and my friends? Or you're gonna draw something on my face with a marker, picture me, and post it on the internet so everybody would laugh at me?

 **Denzel:** _(Mocking laughs, and paces around Aggie)_ Ha, ha! Very funny, Galido, but those aren't the things I have planned to destroy you, if you let me explain.

 **Aggie:** Go ahead! Bring it on! Explain! We're listening, even if i don't want to! I tried to cover my ears, but my arms are tied, so go on!

 **Denzel:** Glad you said that, and by the way, I love your new style of putting your glasses on your forehead, and your new lovely hat.

 _He sent her glasses down from her forehead to her eyes, between them and her nose, and he tilted her deerstalker cap, making Aggie growled as her head begins to steam and her face turned red in anger._

 **Denzel:** When Professor Moriarty hired me and told me everything… _(disgusts)_ And by everything, I mean-

 **Aggie:** I got it. Holmes told me. Go on.

 **Denzel:** Yeah, including that. I was thinking that since you work with the famous Sherlock Holmes by being his protector for your great-grandfather, I should be Moriarty's protector, because since we both have nemesis we like to destroy, it should be easy if we work together, like that the letter he wrote. I wrapped it with a stone, and threw to your window so now we can get rid both of you, once and for all!

 **Moriarty:** Like I told you, it wasn't my plan, it's his. Denzel always make excellent plans. Once you two are out of the way, I shall finally rule the world!

 **Denzel:** And I shall have my revenge!

 _Denzel pulled a lever. The floor below Holmes, Aggie, and Tiffany opened, revealing a pit of lava. The hanging ropes slowly sends the threesome down._

 **Aggie:** Enough with this! We already get it now, Denzel!

 **Holmes:** Where are Carolina and her children, Moriarty?!

 **Tiffany:** _(angrily)_ Yeah. Where are my daughter and my grandchildren?!

 **Denzel:** _(Smirks evilly)_ Oh, them! We put them away, somewhere you may never see them again.

 **?:** Daddy!

 **Denzel:** Oh no.

 _The young girl from the hovercraft incident yesterday, whose hair tied in two pigtails and wore a pink dress, appeared from the open door behind them, and ran unto Denzel while holding a large stick._

 **Young girl:** Daddy, it's time for you to whack the piñata!

 _Then, the young girl's mother and two brothers walked behind her._

 **Girl's mother:** Come on, Honey. It's time to whack the piñata like you promised.

 _The mother and her three children looked in front, and saw Aggie and Holmes tied around ropes and hanging._

 **Aggie:** _(disgusts)_ Don't tell me you're married. YOU'RE DISGUSTING!

 **Girl's mother:** _(To Denzel; scolds)_ What did we just say? No doing evil schemes during your daughter's birthday!

 **Denzel:** I have to, darling. I don't have a choice!

 _The young girl narrowed her eyes on Aggie as she recognizes her._

 **Young girl:** Wait, wait! _(She took a little step forward while avoiding the pit of lava, and pointed at Aggie)_ She's the girl who saved my life yesterday from the crashing hovercraft!

 **Denzel:** Her?!

 **Young girl:** Yeah. _(To Aggie)_ Hi.

 **Aggie:** Hello, again. Like your dress.

 **Young girl:** Aww, thank you.

 _Denzel pushed the lever upward. The pit closed, and he pulled his daughter backwards while glaring at Aggie._

 **Denzel:** _(To his daughter; whispered)_ Agatha, are you sure she rescued you? Maybe it was a different one.

 **Agatha D.:** No, Daddy! I know that's her. She has wings like I remember. She also likes my fashion sense.

 **Denzel:** _(groaned)_ Why don't you just run along and enjoy the party. _(Facing his oldest son, Sherlock Damai)_ Sherlock, take your sister to the party, and whack the piñata for me.

 **Sherlock D.:** Dad, you promise Agatha that you should whack the piñata. I finished my turn. John too, and he's way too short to do that.

 _Then, Denzel looked around to find his youngest son, and saw him biting Holmes' rope trap._

 **Denzel:** _(gasps)_ John, what are you doing?!

 **John D.:** This rope taste like cheese!

 **Denzel:** Get down from there!

 _John Damai carefully landed on his feet to the floor, and walked towards his mother._

 **?:** Hey, what does this lever do?

Denzel recognize that voice as he saw his youngest daughter, about to touch the lever.

 **Denzel:** Red, no! (he grabs his youngest daughter in time.)

 **Red D.:** Aww, come on. I want to know what does that thing do.

 **Denzel:** You don't wanna know!

 _Just then, the mother recognized the old woman tied on ropes beside Aggie._

 **Girl's mother:** Mom?

 **Tiffany:** Carolina?

 **Sherlock/Agatha/John:** _(noticing Tiffany)_ Hi, Grandma!

 **Aggie:** What? _(To Tiffany)_ Carolina and her kids are your missing daughter and grandchildren?

 **Tiffany:** Yes.

 **Aggie:** _(realizing)_ And that means…

 **Tiffany:** _(chuckles sheepishly)_ Did I ever tell you Denzel was my… son-in-law?

 **Aggie:** _(shock and panic)_ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why didn't you say anything since you came?

 **Tiffany:** I wasn't so sure that Denzel was the kidnapper until now.

 **Aggie:** _(sobs)_ Nnnnooooooooooo! My world turned upside down. Who in the universe would you want to marry a man who was pure evil?!

 **Carolina:** _(raises her hand.)_ Me.

 **Aggie:** Okay, I don't want the answer. _(To Denzel in disgust)_ I can't believe you're married, even you're still evil.

 **Denzel:** I know, right? What a shocker you are.

 **Carolina:** Shocking your nemesis isn't the issue here, Denzel. I told you not to put my mother into your evil schemes.

 _Carolina walks towards her tied mother, and tried to untie her as Sherlock, Agatha, and John did the same._

 **Denzel:** Fine. I will not include my mama-in-law to my schemes again, but I have one condition; she'll be William Harborne, the first ambassador to the Ottoman. It's one of my favorite histories. _(he took out a fake mustache from his pocket, and put it on Tiffany's upper lip)_ Here's your mustache.

 **Carolina:** Honey, my mom's not going to wear this. _(She tried to get the mustache from Tiffany's face, but it was stuck)_ What did you stick this on with?

 **Denzel:** Mega Glue! From Glueco! "A space-age polymer creating a permanent bond to any surface! Warning: Do not apply to human ski— _(realizing her already put the glue on Tiffany's skin with the mustache.)_ You know, I really don't remember.

 **Carolina:** _(glares)_ I'll get you for this. I don't know how, yet, but I can twirl this while I think about it. (she twirls her mother's fake mustache and untied her.)

 **Denzel:** Trust me. As the head of the family, I can make this family fun.

 **Agatha:** If you can make this family fun, Dad… _(shoves the large stick on Denzel),_ finish your evil schemes and whack that piñata! We'll wait for you.

 _Agatha exited the room, followed by Carolina, Tiffany, Sherlock, and John._

 **Carolina:** _(To Denzel; taking Tiffany with her)_ You promise this. Don't include my mom in your plans again,

 **Sherlock D.:** See you later, Dad.

 **John D.:** You never let me do anything!

 _When his family went out of the room, and shut the door, Denzel felt a little guilty for not spending time with his family, and forced them to be part of his schemes._

 **Aggie:** Hey, Denz, you okay? Don't worry, thing will work out.

 **Denzel:** _(glares)_ No, things won't work out because of you.

 **Aggie:** Here we go again. Blaming me again. Then, who do you blame that you name your daughters after my and Red's names, and your sons…, well, you know.

 **Denzel:** Okay, Carolina was the one who named the boys and… _(hesitates, but confesses),_ I named my daughters…, after yours and one of your teammates, but it doesn't mean I still like you. _(he grabs the lever, and was about to pull it)_

 **Aggie:** Denzel, I thought we're friends, like way back those days when we were kids.

 **Denzel:** _(scoffs angrily)_ "Friends"?! What is wrong with you?! You and I are not friends anymore! We are nothing! There is no "we." anymore!

 **Aggie:** _(glares)_ Are you saying it was my fault our friendship is broken?!

 **Denzel:** _(angrily)_ Yes! This is all your fault! This! _(shows all of his rejected job application papers)_ This! _(shows the same pictures of Denzel bullying Aggie cruelly)_ This!

 _Denzel pointed the back door, where Agatha entered the room. He was actually referring to his family, who disliked him for being evil, and not spending time with them because of being busy, finding a new job, and blamed Aggie for this._

 **Agatha D.:** _(interrupted)_ Tell me if you're done with your evil schemes, Dad. _(goes out of the room and slam closes the door)_

 **Denzel:** _(in rage)_ ALL OF THIS! And that's why I want to get rid of you!

 _Denzel pulled the lever, opening the pit of lava again, and the ropes lowered Holmes and Aggie slowly above the lava._

 **Denzel:** I was just returning the favor. And just annoy you, when Moriarty hired me, he promised he'll pay me if I help him eliminate Sherlock Holmes, but I have a better idea. After he told me that you were Holmes' protector, Aggie, I planned to eliminate both of you so Moriarty can take over the world, while I can have a chance to make up with my family.

 **Holmes** : _(To Denzel)_ You are an evil little boy!

 **Aggie:** _(To Moriarty)_ You are so very evil as Denzel.

 **Moriarty:** _(chuckles)_ You can't say that again anymore, because you two are going to fall to your death in the lava.

 **Denzel:** _(snickered evilly)_ And you can say "hi" to your great-grandfather too. Oh, Aggie, you're really good of choosing friends. No wonder your ancestor became friends with the world's greatest detective.

 _Aggie growled angrily with her eyes turned red, and tried to kick Denzel with her two feet, but the rope swings her back and forth, and she can't reach her nemesis._

 **Denzel:** Well, I hope you enjoy your last swing before you'll get boiled because this actually your last case ever, while I should go to my daughter's birthday to whack that piñata like I promised her to. A good day to you, Agatha Galido, a good day.

 **Moriarty:** Before I can finally rule the world, I should go and have fun at the party.

 _Moriarty and Denzel turned around and headed straight to the back door._

 **Moriarty:** Am I invited?

 **Denzel:** Sure. Whatever.

 **Holmes:** _(through his teeth)_ You'll never get away with this, Moriarty!

 **Aggie:** _(shouted loudly)_ Denzel, get back here!

 _With no respond, Denzel dragged a plate of a piece of cake below Aggie as it stopped near the edge of the pit._

 **Denzel:** You'll get fatter with that cake, like those old times.

 _The two evil nemeses, with Charlie and Matt, went out of the room, and closed, leaving Holmes and Aggie falling slowly to their death as they are now a few feet above the pit of lava._

 **Aggie:** Sorry, I got you into this, Holmes.

 **Holmes:** It was not your fault, Aggie. Everyone made mistakes, especially our nemeses.

 **Aggie:** I can't believe Denzel worked with Moriarty now, and has a wife and kids, who were named after you, me, and Watson. Denzel was twice evil now than before.

 **Holmes:** The only thing we worried now is how we can get out of these ropes.

 **Aggie:** If only I can reach my lightsaber. It was in my pocket.

 _Luckily, Holmes can reach his extendable cane to reach for Aggie's lightsaber. When he finally reached it and tried to pull it out, it was dropped, but Aggie used her telekinesis to levitate it from the lava._

 **Aggie:** Telekinesis can't break us free.

 _She activated her lightsaber, and cut herself from the ropes. Aggie quickly flapped her wings after she broke free. With her telekinesis power, she can push the lever upwards, closing the pit of lava. She was able to cut the ropes with her lightsaber to break Holmes free. She slowly lowered Holmes down until he reached the floor._

 **Holmes:** Thanks, young Borra.

 **Aggie:** Actually, you can call me young Galido or Mondejar, but you're welcome anyway.

 _Just then, they saw many machines targeting them. It was actually a trap if ever Holmes and Aggie can break free from their doom. The machines contain many deadly traps like electricity, cannons, bombs, sheers, knives, lasers, etc._

 **Aggie:** I hope you can do hand-to-hand combat.

 _Aggie leaped and fought the machines with her lightsaber. She sliced, punch, and kicked them off, while Holmes dodged over the traps as Aggie destroyed them one-by-one. Even though he can't do hand-to-hand combat sometimes, Holmes' mind was still sharp as he slipped away from the traps, making the machines destroy each other. They both fought them up until all of the traps are broke down._

 **Aggie:** Well, that was quick. (blows the deep of her lightsaber)

 _Unfortunately, more machines came to them as bigger and contains more deadly traps._

 **Aggie:** Okay, this is our doom.

 _Before the machines attack the two detectives, a red laser came from nowhere blasted the machines. With their gasped, the wall exploded and entered the I teams with Watson in tow fighting off the machines together. With their power, magic, and weapons, they destroyed all of them._

 **Homes:** _(happily)_ Watson, you're here!

 **Aggie:** I guess you're worried about us.

 **Watson:** I wasn't the one who was worried.

 **Red:** _(raises his wing)_ I am! Watson told us everything so I began to worry, and I lead him and the team to came here to rescue you.

 **Aggie:** _(slyly)_ Well, honey, your worrying attitude rescued us just before our doom _(confuses)_ , but how do you guys know we're here?

 **?:** We located you in our GPS.

 _Behind the I teams, two other members stepped, revealing Junior and Tulip._

 **Aggie:** _(Happily rushes to them for a hug)_ Junior, Tulip, you're here! I thought you two were not coming back.

 **Tulip:** Oh, we want to, but Junior and I have plans.

 **Junior:** We miss our little assistant, and we know you missed us, we decided to return and we also decided to rejoin the team.

 **Aggie:** And you're welcome here again.

 **Junior:** _(noticing Holmes)_ Hey, Ags, who's your new friend?

 **Aggie:** It's a long story. I can't explain, but right now, we still have an evil problem back there. _(pointing the back there, then noticing a piece of cake besides her feet)_ Ooh, cake. _(She took the cake, and eat it, but her face suddenly turned green in disgust, and spits the cake, which it was revealed to be soil)_ Eww, that boy. So evil! He gave me a mud cake, literally!

 **Tommy:** Whoa, girl. Why did you have to be so hard-headed? What's stresses you?

 **Aggie:** Something that you guys didn't know, but someone you know.

 **Lydia:** What do you mean?

 _When Aggie opened the door, the tip of a sword pointed her face._

 **Denzel** : Hello, losers.

 **I team:** _(gasps)_ Denzel?!

 **Aggie:** (sarcastically) Hey Denz, whatcha doin'? Wait, how did you know I was coming here?

 **Denzel:** The CCTV footage. _(pointing a TV on the wall, revealing the heroes standing near the door.)_

 _Everyone looked at the other side of the wall, revealing a security camera recording them._

 **Aggie:** Darn, I hate security cameras. Alright, Denzel, I have enough of your revenge. We're going to take you down!

 **I teams** Yeah!

 **Denzel:** Really? Boss, we have company!

 _From the other side of the room, Moriarty used his machine to fire lasers on the heroes. Holmes, Watson, Aggie, and the I teams jumped away to avoid getting hit._

 **Cinnamon stick:** Denzel works with Moriarty now?

 **Bubbles:** Whoa, very dangerous. It's double trouble for us.

 **Moriarty:** Like my new invention? I built for a special occasion, but I just use this for a little testing.

 **Denzel:** And you're the target-testing samples, Aggie.

 **Aggie:** Of course you realize this also means war. _(activating her lightsber, and charged forward.)_

 _Denzel raised his sword, and charged forward. Aggie and Denzel charged at each other, and ended up in a sword fight, even though the room was surrounded by kids, in fact, it was Agatha Damai's birthday party, and the guests loved watching the two nemeses fight than watching Agatha D. playing a guitar._

 **Agatha D.:** Hey, what are you guys doing? _(noticing her father and Aggie fought)_ Dad, stop ruining this for me!

 **Denzel:** I don't have a choice!

 _While Aggie and Denzel fought each other, it's Moriarty chance to test another fire by shooting Aggie. But Holmes pushed him away from his invention._

 **Holmes:** Sorry for ruining your invention testing, Moriarty, but you can't test it in front of children.

 **Moriarty:** Oh, I never planned to use the children for my test, I only test this to the people who tried to interfere with my plans.

 _This angers Holmes as the two lunge and tackle at each other, but they accidentally pushed the button that fires the machine in random directions._

 _Aggie gasped when she saw the machine fires rapidly and randomly while fighting Denzel._

 **Aggie:** _(To the I team and Watson)_ Guys, get the children to safety before the lasers hit them.

 _The I team and Watson nodded as they took action. Some members of the team and Watson grabbed the children before the laser hit them. A few members rescued Tiffany, Carolina, Sherlock D., Agatha D., John D., and Red D. to safety, much to Agatha's anger for Denzel._

 **Agatha D.** : _(angrily)_ Dddaaaaaaaaaaadddddd!

 _Denzel ignored his daughter's yelling voice, and continued fighting Aggie. The two accidentally dropped their weapons, and they fought in combat. It hurts a lot that Denzel punched Aggie on the face and stomach a few times, but Aggie kick him on his face, and punched his stomach._

 _Meanwhile Holmes and Moriarty fought each other, until Moriarty pushed Holmes down to the floor, and went back to his invention, and targeted his machines to Holmes._

 **Moriarty:** One last test, and it's good to go.

 _Aggie saw this, and gasped. She has to save Holmes before Moriarty fired the machine, but Denzel won't stop fighting her. Aggie used her force push to push Denzel out of the way, and she flew in supersonic speed to save Holmes. Just as Moriarty fired his machine at Holmes, Aggie grabbed him, and took Holmes to their friends' side._

 _When Holmes and Aggie just at their friends' safe spot, they looked at Moriarty and Denzel, who were ready to fire at them._

 **Denzel:** Well, the lava pit plan failed, but there are more things we plan to eliminate both of you.

 _As the machine ready to fire, Aggie thought of something to prevent them from being hit. Then, she has a plan._

 **Aggie:** Lola, throw me your mirror.

 **Lola:** Okay, but if you do any damages to it…

 **Aggie:** Just give it to me, now!

 **Lola:** I don't know, maybe you'll shatter it.

 **Bugs:** JUST GIVE IT TO HER!

 _Lola threw her mirror at Aggie, and Aggie grabbed it. When the machine fired the laser, Aggie pointed the mirror at the direction of the laser. The laser bounced beck from the mirror to the direction of Moriarty and Denzel. The two villains bounced away from the laser, making the laser destroy the machine, much to their anger._

 **Aggie:** Well, I guess both of your plans didn't work well.

 _With much of his anger, Denzel pushed a button, and the walls opened. It was revealed that the warehouse was disguised as an airship. It was probably flew up during the fight._

 **Fowler:** We're in an aircraft this whole time?!

 **Busten:** Are you kidding me?!

 _The part of the aircraft, where Moriarty and Denzel were standing, was an escape pod. Denzel pushed another button that released mechanical arms, and grabbed Carolina, Sherlock, Agatha, john, and Tiffany._

 **Denzel:** Until we meet again, Aggie. And if that happens, I'm going to destroy you!

 **Moriarty:** Same that to you Holmes!

 _They didn't noticed that Carolina, Sherlock, Agatha, John, and Tiffany glared at them, until they saw them behind their backs._

 **Agatha D.:** THIS IS THE WORST BIRTHDAY EVER, DAD!

 **Sherlock D.:** I hope that never happens in my birthday next month.

 _When the pod flew away in speed of light, Aggie just glance in anger at the flying pod._

 **Aggie:** This… isn't… over.

 _Suddenly, Roo poked Aggie's shoulder._

 **Roo:** Aggie, what should suppose to do with them? _(pointing the children they've rescued)_

 _The children starred at Aggie with blinking eyes._

 **Aggie:** _(groaned)_ Who wants candies?

 _The children raised their hand happily._

* * *

 _Moments later, Holmes, Watson, Aggie, and the I team returned in Baker street as the I teams pacing around the room._

 **Tyler:** I can't believe Denzel worked with Moriarty now.

 **Fred:** Yeah, it's double trouble for all of us.

 **Doris:** And I also can't believe Denzel has a wife and children.

 **Ruby:** _(scoffs)_ Ugh, who'd could anyone want to marry that evil boy?

 **Dr. Blowhole:** Hey, everybody deserves to get married. It's part of life.

 **Lily:** It's all true. At least, we're all still alive. Right, Aggie? Aggie?

 _With no responds from Aggie, they saw her staring at the window sadly. The I teams were about to go to her, but Holmes stopped them, and they let him talk to her._

 **Homes:** _(_ _stand besides Aggie)_ Hey, are you okay?

 **Aggie:** No, not really, Holmes. I messed up.

 **Holmes:** You didn't mess up anything. What did you do?

 **Aggie:** Didn't you get it? Those pictures that Denzel showed, I pictured him bullying me and I posted them on the internet years ago. I thought this is the only way to teach him a lesson about bullying, but I never thought that he has a job before I posted those pictures, and he was fired. And because of me, he was rejected when he tried to applied new jobs, and making him miserable, like me. I never knew he has a family of his own, and… He has job now, which it was an evil job. I never meant to do that to him, I just want to make him learn, but I made it worst. if I hadn't post those photos, none of this would ever happened.

 **Holmes:** You know, unlike me and Moriarty, we became nemesis since… well, I can't explain that, but you and Denzel were friends when you were kids, and maybe there's a chance for you two to became friends again.

 **Aggie:** Are you kidding, Holmes?! He's pure evil! There's no chance for us to become friends again.

 **Holmes:** Really? But why else he named his daughters after you and Red?

 **Aggie:** I don't know! Maybe his oldest daughter reminded him of me, and Red, well, she's just a coincidence.

 **Holmes:** And that's the point. You and Denzel still have connections with each other besides being nemeses. And who knows, maybe sooner, he'll realized he was wrong, you were right, you'll apologize, and you two will be friends again.

 **Aggie:** _(wipes her tears)_ I hope so… sooner.


	7. How it all begin?

**This chapter take place before and after "Broken friendships", focusing on Denzel of how he was accepted by Moriarty, and after the two villains fight between their nemeses.**

* * *

 **How did it begin?**

 _In his house and at his and his wife's room, Denzel woke up from bed and opened the curtain of the window_

 **Carolina:** _(woke up)_ Honey, can you please close the curtain? It's so bright.

 **Denzel:** Oh, sorry, honey. I was excited for finding a new job.

 **Carolina:** I know you haven't been accepted for like 60 years, but look at the bright side, you still got me, and the kids.

 **Denzel:** _(embracing Carolina)_ You're the best, Carolina, but I won't give up until I find a job. It's for the best for our family.

 **Carolina:** I understand. We better take a shower, and after that, we should go downstairs to prepare breakfast for the kids.

 **Denzel:** _(nodded)_ Got it.

* * *

 _30 minutes later._

 _Four children (oldest to youngest), Sherlock, Agatha, John, and Red Damai rushed downstairs and hopped on the dining table to eat breakfast while signing their favorite song._

 **Sherlock D.:** _They say I'm trouble_  
 _They say I'm bad_  
 _They say I'm evil_  
 _And that makes me glad_

 **Agatha D.:** _A dirty no-good_  
 _Down to the bone_  
 _Your worst nightmare_  
 _Can't take me home_

 **John D.:** _So I've got some mischief_  
 _In my blood_  
 _Can you blame me_  
 _I never got no love_

 **Red D.:** _They think I'm callous_  
 _A low-life hood_  
 _I feel so useless_  
 _Misunderstood_

 **Sherlock D. and John D.:** _Mirror, mirror on the wall_  
 _Who's the baddest of them all_  
 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 **Damai children:** _I'm rotten to the core, core_  
 _Rotten to the core_  
 _I'm rotten to the core, core_  
 _Who could ask for more_  
 _I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_  
 _I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the_  
 _I'm rotten to the core_

 **Red D.:** _Call me a schemer_  
 _Call me a freak_  
 _How can you say that_  
 _I'm just unique_

 **John D.:** _What, me a traitor_  
 _Ain't got your back_  
 _Are we not friends_  
 _What's up with that_

 **Agatha D.:** _So I'm a misfit_  
 _So I'm a flirt_  
 _I broke your heart_  
 _I made you hurt_

 **Sherlock D.:** _The past is past_  
 _Forgive, forget_  
 _The truth is_  
 _You ain't seen nothing yet_

 **Agatha D. and Red D.:** _Mirror, mirror on the wall_  
 _Who's the baddest of them all_  
 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 **Damai children:** _I'm rotten to the core, core_  
 _Rotten to the core_  
 _I'm rotten to the core, core_  
 _Who could ask for more_  
 _I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_  
 _I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the_  
 _I'm rotten to the core._

 _After they're done singing, they sat on their dining chairs_

 **John D.:** I wonder what mom and dad would give us for breakfast.

 **Sherlock D.:** Yeah, I hope eggs and bacon.

 **Denzel:** And that is correct!

 _Denzel appeared with a chef hat and apron, and a frying pan with 3 sunny side up eggs and 3 strips of bacon._

 **Sherlock D./Agatha D./John D./Red D.:** DAD!

 **Denzel:** _(putting the eggs and bacons on each plate)_ How's my little nuggets' morning?

 **Agatha D.:** Sherlock drew a funny face on my face again.

 **Sherlock D.:** Hey, I said I was sorry. I still love you, sis. I still don't hate you, duh.

 **John D.:** And, Red used my toothbrush.

 **Red** D. **:** I thought mine is the blue one.

 **Sherlock** D.: Uh, no. Yours is the orange one, and mine is the red one.

 **John** D. **:** Wait a minute. I used the red one.

 **Sherlock D./Agatha D./John** **D./Red** D. **:** _(disgust)_ Eewww!

 **Denzel:** Kids, kids. Everything would be alright. I'll name the toothbrushes after I find a new job.

 **Agatha** D. **:** Oh, no need, Dad, because yesterday, we found this. _(She showed her father a flyer that says "Wanted: Henchman")_

 **Denzel:** _(takes the flyer)_ What? Where did you get this?

 **Sherlock** D. **:** In front of an old abandoned warehouse. It also says that that warehouse has a pit of lava. You know how much you like deadly stuff like lava, lasers, and fires.

 **Denzel:** _(sobs)_ You kids knew me so well. Give your daddy a hug!

 **Sherlock D./Agatha D./John** **D./Red** D. **:** _(group hug Denzel)_ Aaaawwwwww!

 **Carolina:** _(walks in the scene)_ Well, another father/kids hug.

 **Denzel:** Honey, gets what. The kids helped me find a new job!

 **Carolina:** _(takes the flyer)_ Kids, where did you get this?!

 **John** D. **:** From an old abandoned warehouse.

 **Carolina:** But do you know what's inside of that place?!

 **Agatha** D. **:** Old mechanical stuffs and a pit of lava.

 **Carolina:** And do you think it's safe job for your father to work on?

 **Sherlock** D. **:** Well, sort of, but…

 **Carolina:** _(angrily)_ I will not allow it!

 **Red** D.: Oh, come on, Mom!

 **Carolina:** It's like you're putting your father in danger! You should never take a flyer from a place that you're not sure it's safe.

 **Denzel:** But, honey, it can be a job that I should be accept, and it's our daughter's birthday tomorrow, and I need money for her big celebration like I promised her.

 **Carolina:** But-

 **Agatha** D. **:** _(with begging teary eyes)_ Come on, mommy. It's my birthday tomorrow after all.

 _Carolina looked at her daughter's eyes. She felt pity for her daughter. Then, she looked at her husband and sons' begging eyes. Oh man, those are the eyes she can't resist._

 **Carolina:** _(sighs in defeat)_ Fine.

 **Sherlock D./Agatha D./John** **D./Red** D. **:** Yaay!

 **Denzel:** And it also says that I should bring my family and… my henchmen.

 **Agatha** D. **:** Dad, you don't have henchmen.

 **Denzel:** Oh, I do. I have my henchmen before I married you, honey. They were my best friends and classmates from Elementary school back in my days and my world. My dear family, I like to introduce you… Charlie Fuentespiña Jr. and Matt Joshua Martinete… _(takes out his phone from his pocket)_ Just right after I call them.

* * *

 _Later, at afternoon, Denzel and his family were walking down the street in a dark abandoned place, together with Charlie Fuentespiña Jr., who was chubby, has slightly dark brown skin and a short standing black hair, and Matt Joshua Martinete, who was twice as chubby as Charlie, has eyeglasses and a short standing black hair._

 **Denzel:** I'm so glad you come with us, Charlie and Matt.

 **Matt:** No problem, Denz. We're best friends ever since we're kids.

 **Charlie:** And you paid us when we promise you we'll help you.

 **Denzel:** No sweat. I knew I can trust on you two. _(To Sherlock)_ So, where is this old abandoned warehouse when you saw the flyer?

 **Sherlock** D. **:** This is it, Dad. _(stops by near the closing old abandoned warehouse)_ This is where we found the flyer.

 _Denzel kept the flyer in his pocket, and knocked on the roller shutter. Suddenly, a hole on the roller shutter opened._

 **?:** Who is it?

 _Denzel:_ Uh…, is this the place where you need a henchman or servant maybe?

 **?:** _(off-screen)_ Master, we have more men than we thought!

 **? #2:** Does he have his family and other henchmen?

 **?:** Yes.

 **? #2:** Send him in.

 _The roller shutter opened as Fenwick revealed to be the one who opened it._

 **Sherlock D./Agatha D./John** **D./Red** D. **:** _(frighten)_ Aaahhhh! _(They hide behind their mother.)_

 **Fenwick:** Come in.

 _Denzel, Charlie, and Matt walked in, but Carolina and the children left behind._

 **Red** D. **:** _(cried)_ Mommy, I don't wanna go there! I wanna go home!

 **John** D.: I'm scared.

 **Agatha** D. **:** Come here, you two _(carries her baby siblings)_

 _Carolina and the kids walked in as well as Fenwick guided all of them in, and closed the roller shutter. They headed towards the stirring chair, which someone is sitting on it near the pit of lava._

 **Fenwick:** Master, they're here.

 _The stirring chair turned, revealing Moriarty as he stood up in front of Denzel and company. Carolina was shocked when she recognized that man before as she froze._

 **Carolina:** _(shock and stammers)_ M… m… m… m…

 **Denzel:** _(clears throat)_ Are you in charge of this flyer? _(showing Moriarty the flyer)_

 **Moriarty:** Why, yes. That's mine.

 **Denzel:** Good, 'cause I'm going to apply it. I'm been rejected 70 times.

 **Moriarty:** Hmm… What if I should tell you that I want a henchman that was… evil?

 _Carolina, the kids, Charlie, and Matt gasped as Denzel startled and turned his face into an evil smile, and chuckled evilly._

 **Denzel:** Count me in!

 **Agatha** D. **:** _(gasps as she grabbed her father's foot)_ Dad, no. You can't be evil again. You already defeated your nemesis.

 **Denzel:** Ha! After what she did to me? It was unforgettable and unforgivable. It's very lucky that she's long gone.

 **Moriarty:** Wow, you are evil. You already defeated your nemesis, but I haven't defeated mine, Sherlock Holmes.

 **Carolina/Sherlock D./Agatha D./John D./Red** D./ **Charlie/Matt:** SHERLOCK HOLMES?!

 **Denzel:** Sherlock Holmes?! Wait, if Sherlock Holmes is your nemesis, that means you're…

 **Carolina:** Moriarty! I should've known! _(marched up towards Moriarty angrily)_ I knew there was something familiar about you! But, I thought you died 200 years ago.

 **Denzel:** The same as Sherlock Holmes… and also Dr. John Watson.

 **Sherlock** D. **:** _(To Carolina)_ Oh come on, Mom. Why did you name me and John the same name of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson?

 **Carolina:** I was a big fan of them. _(To Moriarty, angrily)_ But not to you, mister!

 **Denzel:** But how do…

 **Moriarty:** Long story. I'll explain if I have time.

 **Denzel:** So, you, Holmes, Watson, and Borra are alive?

 **Moriarty:** Only my nemesis and I. Watson is a robot, and Borra has a descendant.

 **Denzel:** Trying to eliminate your nemesis, you say? I know how you feel. I tried to eliminate my nemesis many times, but 79 years ago, I finally destroy her. Now, I'm free with my family.

 **John:** D. _(whispers to Sherlock D.,Agatha D., and Red D.)_ Which we're not happy with this.

 **Moriarty:** Holmes was being protected by his protector from another world, Agatha Mondejar Galido, so I was unable to destroy him.

 _Denzel's eyes widened when he heard that name from Moriarty as Charlie and Matt tried to figure out if they ever heard of 'Agatha Mondejar Galido' before._

 **Charlie:** _(tries to remember)_ Agatha Mondejar Galido… Agatha Mondejar Galido… Why does that name ring a bell?

 **Matt:** I don't know. Um… maybe we owe her money

 **Denzel:** _(To Moriarty)_ What was that name again?

 **Moriarty:** Agatha Mondejar Galido. It is said she was Holmes' protector's great-granddaughter, and she took her great-grandfather's place to protect Holmes.

 _Denzel startled again angrily when he heard that name. Aggie was still alive. He dropped her from the building 79 years ago, and commanded Charlie and Matt to find her dead body to find out if she was truly dead. Denzel looked at his two friends a steaming hot angry face, found out that they're been lying to him all this time._

 **Matt:** _(To Charlie)_ Wait a minute. Wasn't Agatha Mondejar Galido the name of one of our classmates that Denzel dropped her from a building, and we were supposed to check her if she was dead, but she was…

 _Charlie and Matt realized that Denzel found out that Aggie wasn't dead after all these years when they search for her dead body, but she was disappeared, and decided not to tell him. Charlie and Matt knew their best friend would be very mad at this._

 **Charlie/Matt:** _(panic)_ OH MY GOSH!

 **Matt:** Run for it!

 _Before Charlie and Matt reached the exit, Denzel took out to lassos and threw them on his two friends. The lassos caught Charlie and Matt by their necks, and Denzel dragged them back to him._

 **Denzel:** _(growled angrily)_ So, you saw her, huh? Dead as a meat. Weren't those your exact words?!

 **Matt:** _(slightly choke)_ This might be a different Agatha Mondejar Galido.

 **Charlie:** Yeah! I mean, Agatha Mondejar Galido is a… _(choked up as Denzel tightened the lasso)_ very popular name nowadays. Like your own daughter, for example.

 **Matt:** Remember, like, a few years ago, every other boy was named Mark, and the girls were all named Angelica?

 **Denzel:** I'm about to rearrange the cosmos... _(letting the lassos go of Charlie and matt as they and the kids move backwards)_ …and the one schlemiel who can louse it up... _( he takes out two laser pistols from his pockets)_ is waltzing around in the WAREHOUSE!

 _Denzel rapidly fired her laser pistols in random directions as everybody dodged to avoid getting hit, and the walls has holes._

 **Carolina:** How didn't you know she was still alive when there was a lot of pictures and merchandises of her and her team around the universe?

 **Denzel:** I thought that was a way people can remember her.

 **Moriarty:** So, are you saying that you know her?

* * *

 _Moments later, somehow, Denzel hammered a head-like statue of Aggie into pieces._

 **Moriarty:** Okay, you do know her, and she's your nemesis.

 _Denzel threw the hammer to Agatha D. as Sherlock D. took another Aggie head statue from Carolina, who carried a lot of Aggie head statues. Sherlock D. put the statue on the table, and Agatha D. gave the hammer back to Denzel._

 **Denzel:** _(angrily)_ She can't trick me that easily. Who does that ungrateful little worm think she is? Does she… _(To John D.)_ A little to the left. _(John D. moves the statue to the left, and Denzel hammered)_ … have any idea of who she's dealing with?!

 _Sherlock D. took another head statue of Aggie from his mother and put it on the table. Agatha D gave the hammer back to her father._

 **Denzel:** _(takes the hammer from his daughter)_ How could she do this to me? Why, I treated her like a big sister.

 _Red D. turned the statue, facing his father, and Denzel hammered it._

 **Carolina:** Yeah, you think she would've turned out better.

 **Denzel:** Yeah, go figure.

 **Carolina:** Well, it's better you're taking out your anger on these statue things instead of the real Aggie, huh? Unlike what you did years ago.

 **Denzel:** _(grabs his wife's shirt collar with a smile on his face)_ That's it, dear! That's it! I'll get rid of Aggie again.

 **Sherlock** D. **:** The real Aggie again?

 **Denzel:** Of course, her again. Don't you see? It's perfect. If Moriarty is going to eliminate Holmes, it's my chance to eliminate Aggie, and someday, we'll all rule this world. Brilliant!

 **Moriarty:** So, how can we do that? Not only your nemesis protecting my nemesis, they protect each other.

 **Denzel:** Don't worry, Moriarty. If I get rid of Aggie first, you will get rid of Holmes. It's a good thing, I brought my lab equipment. _(he opened a brief case, and revealed lab equipment with pink potions)_

 **John** D. **:** You work in a lab, Dad?

 **Denzel:** Yeah, just for few occasions… that I might need them. So, how should I do it? Oh, I know. I'll turn her into a flea, a harmless little flea, and then I'll put that flea in a box, and then I'll put that box inside of another box, and then I'll mail that box to myself, and when it arrives, _(chuckles evilly)_ I'll smash it with a hammer! It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant, I say. Genius I am!

 _Denzel accidentally pushed a vase with a flower in a pit of lava as the kids cried silently._

 **Moriarty:** Or maybe we should destroy our nemeses together in this pit of lava.

 **Denzel:** But I want my revenge first.

 **Moriarty:** You want your revenge first? I heard that there was birthday party that Holmes will attend so, you need to wear this costume _(he showed Denzel a pelican costume)_

 **Denzel:** Really? A pelican?

 **Moriarty:** You want to be undercover while taking your revenge? The party is tomorrow so you'll go there. I have to give you the location.

 **Denzel:** But it's my daughter's birthday too.

 **Moriarty:** Well, we can have the celebration here.

 **Carolina:** No, no, no! I'm not allowing my daughter to have a birthday party here with… _(pointing at Moriarty)_ this fiend! We'll have the party in my mother's house. _(she carries her kids as she heads straight to the exit)_

 **Denzel:** Your Mom? _(ran in front of Carolina)_ Honey, please, wait. Don't do this. I don't want to miss my daughter's birthday.

 **Carolina:** By celebrating your daughter's birthday here? I don't think. _(walked straight outside the warehouse)_ We'll just come home after the party. We'll give you leftovers

 **Denzel:** No! _(the door closes)_ You can't do this, Carolina! _(turns around to Charlie)_ Charlie, do me a favor?

* * *

 _The next day, after the chapter "Broken friendships", the villain are in a new hideout now, where Denzel destroyed more head statues of Aggie with his laser pistols, feeling angry after their fight at his daughter's party._

 **Denzel:** Pull!

 _Charlie and Matt threw another head statue of Aggie in the air, and Denzel shoot it._

 **Moriarty:** Great shootin', D.

 **Denzel:** I can't believe this girl. I throw everything dangerous stuff I've got at her and it doesn't even… _(he noticed something about Matt)_ What are those? _(pointing at Matt's sandals that have Aggie's face and name on them)_

 **Matt:** _(grins sheepishly)_ Um, I don't know. I-I thought they looked kinda dashing.

 **Denzel** _:_ I've got more than 1 day to get rid of this bozo, or the entire scheme I've been setting up for 79 years goes up in smoke... _(growled angrily and his face steamed like a boiling water as he gets near on Matt's face)_ …AND YOU… ARE WEARING… HER... MERCHANDISE?!

 _Matt was about to scream and Denzel was about to strangle Matt, but they were interrupted when they heard a slurping sound. Everyone turned around, and saw Charlie, sipping a juice cup that has Aggie's picture on it._

 **Charlie:** _(swallows the juice and chuckles sheepishly)_ Thirsty?

 **Denzel:** _(angrily as his face turned red and steams even hotter)_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

 _At Bakerstreet, a sad Aggie was comforted by her friends, until they were startled when they heard an explosion._

 **Aggie:** Did you guys hear that?

 _Everyone shrugged._

 **Dracula:** Probably nothing.

 _Back at the new hideout, Charlie and Matt were covered by ashes because of Denzel's anger explosion as Carolina stood up and laughed at her husband._

 **Carolina:** Well, you've been defeated once again, Honey. Aggie is still beating you all these years.

 **Agatha** D. **:** Yeah, and you almost ruined my birthday. It was kinda fun and I enjoyed it, but this is not what I have expected.

 **Sherlock** D. **:** Dad, you're not gonna give up until Aunt Aggie's defeated, aren't you?

 **Denzel:** _(cackling evilly)_ Oh, you will see, my son. We'll see.

 **Red** D. _(whispered to Sherlock D., Agatha D., and John D.)_ Our dad is the evilest person we know… ever.

 **Sherlock D./Agatha D./John** D. **:** _(nodded)_ Mmm-hmmm.

* * *

 **The song "Rotten to the Core" doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Disney's Descendants.**

 **Sure the Damai children sang that bad song, but that doesn't mean they're evil like their father. They're just mischevious children.**


	8. The Adventure of Deranged Detective

**The Adventure of the Deranged Detective**

 _At the middle of the night, Holmes, Watson, and Aggie were in the hovercraft. While Watson drove, Aggie leaned on the window, sleeping while holding a small paper basket of fries, and Holmes had contacted Lestrade._

 **Aggie:** _(yawns)_ If you guys need something, just wake me up. (continues sleeping with her face on her food.)

 **Holmes:** Hmm, sleeping on a job she is now. I think our protector is very tired for a long time now, Watson.

 **Watson:** Aggie is 103 years old, having an endless life like her friends.

 _Aggie woke up from her sleep and discovered were not in the hovercraft anymore and she was alone. When she heard an alarm from Lestrade's apartment, she flew off the hovercraft and reached the room. She was shocked to see what had happened. The computer was nearly burnt and the furniture had been thrown about. Holmes and Watson were already there and they had recently put out the fire._

 **Aggie:** _(approaches Holmes and Watson)_ What's going on here?! Why didn't you wake me up?! What happened here?!

 **Watson:** Lestrade's gone crazy.

 **Aggie:** She's always been crazy.

 **Watson:** I meant "crazy" crazy.

 **Aggie:** How crazy?

 **Holmes:** When we got in here, her apartment was on fire, and suddenly attacked us.

 **Aggie:** Now that's definitely crazy. That was not like her at all

 **Watson:** We better go after Lestrade.

 **Holmes:** No, not yet. There may be something here that will give us an idea of what caused her actions. Watson, tell Chief Inspector Greyson what happened and ask for an all point search for Lestrade. Warn him that she is not herself.

 _While Watson called Chief Greyson, Holmes used his flashlight to look for something that would have anything to do with Lestrade's erratic behavior. He found a burnt package that was unwrapped, with a square shape in the center, and some papers on the side._

 **Aggie:** What's that?

 **Watson:** Any progress?

 **Holmes:** It seems Lestrade was purposely attempting to destroy the evidence she gathered for this case.

 **Watson:** Why on earth would she do such a thing?

 **Holmes:** I don't know. Perhaps it had something to do with the visitor Lestrade had while we spoke to her. This knot is quite peculiar.

 _He leaned forward with his magnifying lens to examine the knot._

 **Watson:** A surgeon's knot. Notice how the string is passed twice through the first loop.

 **Holmes:** Ah yes. Very secure and commonly used by surgical doctors everywhere.

 _Then Holmes looked under the computer desk and found a boxed puzzle._

 **Holmes:** What's this?

 _He picked it up and placed it in the unwrapped package. The puzzle box fit the square shape center in the package._

 **Aggie:** Is that a toy?

 **Holmes:** A puzzle box. Chinese, if I'm right.

 **Aggie:** I can guess that.

 **Holmes:** And how would you?

 **Aggie:** I'm a Filipino, Holmes. Philippines is an Asian country, like China. Chinese and Filipinos are Asians.

 **Holmes:** And the puzzle box had been solved, probably by Lestrade.

 **Watson:** Now how would you deduce that?

 **Holmes:** Look at those smudges on the unburned portion. Those fingerprints would probably be Lestrade, put there when she moved the pieces to complete the puzzle.

 _Just then, they found a half burnt disc under the papers._

 **Watson:** There's something else, Holmes.

 **Holmes:** Good eye, Watson. This is Lestrade's report.

 _Holmes placed the disc in his green communicator. For a moment the screen was fuzzy. Then something came on. A dark room where a mysterious person wearing a white suit and helmet walked into the room, unlocks a safe and steals a boxed shape object._

 **Watson:** A surveillance recording!

 **Holmes:** Indeed. This would be the burglary Lestrade mentioned. Apparently in progress.

 **Watson:** Oh my.

 _Holmes paused the recording and magnified the screen to the burglar's shoes._

 **Holmes:** Notice anything unusual about those shoes?

 **Watson:** They're in poor condition.

 **Aggie:** An unsuccessful burglar perhaps.

 **Holmes:** Yes, you reasoned so. Except this thief knew the combination to open that safe. As to what was stolen, we will have to look elsewhere, starting with New Scotland Yard. Watson, Aggie, Lestrade is certain to have filed intact copy of the report there. Come! The game is afoot!

* * *

 _When the three rode in the hovercraft, Holmes contacted Greyson about Lestrade_

 **Greyson:** Holmes, security just spotted Lestrade, here at New Scotland Yard.

 **Holmes:** Watch her carefully. Please, do not let her escape.

 **Greyson:** She won't.

 **Watson:** What could Lestrade possibly be after at New Scotland Yard.

 **Aggie:** Yeah. I mean, she thought she already destroy the evidence, right?

 **Holmes:** The same thing we are, Watson, Galido, her own evidence. I only hope we are not too late.

* * *

 _The hovercraft arrived at New Scotland Yard. Smoke rose out from inside the building and people were outside, along with Chief Greyson and a crowd of officers keeping civilians away._

 **Aggie:** _(to Holmes)_ You were saying? We're already too late!

 **Greyson:** She's jammed the surveillance system! She could be anywhere!

 **Holmes:** Watson! Aggie! Follow me!

 _The trio ran inside the building to look for Lestrade, unaware of a mysterious person hiding in the shadows and holding a strange remote control. Inside, a fire was started at the computer core but there was no sign of Lestrade._

 **Holmes:** Lestrade! LESTRADE!

 _While Holmes looked around worriedly, Aggie put out the fire with her super blow, then followed. Holmes, who found that the door to the main computer was open. He rushed inside and found Lestrade on the bridge._

 **Holmes:** Lestrade!

 _Lestrade broke off a piece of the railing and shrieked._

 _Aggie suddenly has an idea. She extended her right hand and used the Force to try controlling Lestrade's mind._

 **Aggie:** Lestrade _(Lestrade snarls)_ It's just us! Put down that bar! You know you don't want to hurt anyone. Just put it down.

 _As Lestrade tried to release the bar, she looked as if she realed Aggie was trying to help her control herself from something, as if it were controlling her. She managed to let go of the bar._

 **Aggie:** Good girl. Now, walk towards us.

 _Lestrade nearly fell off the bridge when she tried to walk, nearly startling Holmes and Aggie. But then she went berserk again as she charged towards Holmes and Aggie as if wanting to kill Holmes. Holmes moved out of the way and Aggie flew above before Lestrade could get either of them._

 **Holmes:** Now, Watson!

 _Before Lestrade could attack again, Watson stuns her and she passes out in Holmes' arms._

 **Holmes:** Perfect timing, Watson. She's asleep. _(picks up Lestrade)_ Let's get her out of here.

 _In Chief Greyson's office, Holmes told the chief inspector what had happened while Watson scanned Lestrade's entire body as she lay asleep in the chair._

 **Greyson:** You're telling me Lestrade willfully destroyed evidence from a case, then came here to destroy the computer records as well?

 **Holmes:** Yes, and she succeeded. But the surveillance recording we found at her apartment still works. Do you have idea what she was investigating?

 **Greyson:** You know what a lone wolf she is. It could be any number of cases. We were discussing a Nano technology theft most recently.

 **Holmes:** Nano technology? Since Nano is Latin for one billion, I guess we're talking about a very small machinery.

 **Greyson:** Yes, something like that. So Watson, she's been drugged, crypnotized, what?

 **Watson:** There is no trace of drugs or crypnosis. She's physically normal with the exception of increased blood pressure.

 _When she tried to drop the bar, she looked like she was struggling to free herself from some kind of mind control, perhaps._

 **Holmes:** I suggest we admit her to Midgard. It is a psychiatric facility for both hospital and maximum security.

 **Greyson:** Good idea, Holmes. You've got to figure out what's going on. I can't afford to have my detectives running around New London setting fires and destroying evidence. (leaves the room)

 **Holmes:** Dually noted, Chief Inspector.

* * *

 _In the hovercraft, Holmes was watching a video footage of Nanobots._

 **Holmes:** Watson, what do you know about nano technology?

 **Watson:** Nanobots. Molecules-sized robots which work at molecular level to increase our ability to control matter. For example, nanobots can several computer microchips smaller and faster than ever thought possible.

 **Holmes:** And these nanobots are automated?

Watson: Not at all. In order for the nanobots to carry out their jobs correctly, they are guided by remote control with devices such as this. (a picture of a remote control was revealed on the video.)

 **Aggie:** Kind of a remote control, huh?

 **Holmes:** Watson, Aggie, do you suppose nanobots could be used to control brain functions?

 **Watson:** Such a thing is unheard of.

 **Aggie:** Never heard of it ever since, not even in other worlds I visited.

 **Holmes:** Until now.

 _At Midgard, Holmes, Watson, and Aggie watched through a window with Lestrade lying in bed while Doctors Cushing, Chang, and Smith examined her._

 **Watson:** Are you sure she'll be okay in this place, Holmes?

 **Holmes:** Eyes and brains, Watson. Take a look down the hall.

 _Down the hallway, there was a door that was locked and a large X sign covered the doors to keep anyone from entering the room._

 **Watson:** The burglary was committed here. The institute's logo was right there in the surveillance video.

 **Aggie:** You know, I'm getting tired of you using your "Eyes and brains" catchprase. And the X was also printed on the wrapping paper Lestrade's puzzle box arrived in. I discovered that myself.

 **Watson:** And you deduced that the thief has the answer to Lestrade's condition?

 **Holmes:** Presicely.

 _Doctors Cushing, Chang, and Smith left the room Lestrade was in and, after discussing some of the details, went their separate ways._

 **Dr. Smith:** Can I help you?

 **Holmes:** Yes, I'm Dr. Arthur Doyle, and this is Dr. Conan and Dr. Mondejar. We're acting as leasons for New Scotland Yard.

 **Dr. Smith:** Calverton Smith, new argon surgery. I want to assure that Lestrade is in good hands.

 **Holmes:** Have you reached her diagnosis?

 **Dr. Smith:** Dr. Cushing, Dr. Chang, and myself believe that Lestrade has had some sort of mental breakdown.

 **Holmes:** I see, and where may I find Dr. Cushing?

 **Dr. Smith:** You'll find her down the hall.

 **Holmes:** Much obliged. _(Smith leaves)_

 **Aggie:** _(To Holmes)_ Seriously? You do realize you used my mom's maiden name.

 **Holmes:** What else should I name you? Watson, Aggie, would you two mind staying with Lestrade to see that she remains comfortable in her quarters?

 **Watson:** Yes, of course, Holmes. But I must say this is risky business brining her here.

 **Holmes:** You are right, Watson. However, knowing Lestrade, I doubt she'd have it any other way.

 _As Holmes left, Aggie crossed her arms and slouched against the wall._

 **Aggie:** Ugh, I can't believe I volunteered to take my great-grandpa's job for him. I was suppose to fix things and taking a vacation right now!

* * *

 _Watson and Aggie still stayed at the window and watched Lestrade lay in bed. An officer was standing by the door to guard her. Holmes came back after his interview with Dr. Cushing._

 **Watson:** We took the liberty of assigning Lestrade an around the clock guard.

 **Holmes:** Good work. Now we are going back to Baker Street. I need to concentrate on my next move.

* * *

 _Back in Bakerstreet, Holmes was studying the clues he collected on his desk,_

 **Holmes:** I sense we are about to tie this one up (Knocks from the door) I'll get the door.

 _When Holmes answered the door, there's no one there but a yellow bag. He put the bag on his desk, and unknotted the string to pull out a circle-shaped puzzle box that Holmes found at the Midgard._

 **Watson:** Who's that, Holmes?

 **Aggie:** Yeah. I was about to sleep until I heard someone's knocking the door.

 _Watson and Aggie gasped in horror as they saw Holmes throwing things and gone crazy, having the same conditions like Lestrade's._

* * *

 _At Midgard, an irrational Holmes lay on the table as Doctors Cushing, Chang, and Smith tried to hold him down. Holmes held a circle-shaped puzzle box in his hand._

 **Holmes:** _(deranged)_ They're in here! Ha, ha, ha! They're in here! They're coming for me! Oh yes! They're coming, they're in here!

 **Aggie:** Ugh, he's weird when he's crazy.

 **Greyson:** Watson. Galido. Things are out of hand. Two detectives gone loony for no apparent reason, and Holmes told you nothing of his findings?

 **Watson:** I know only just before his 'breakdown' he received that puzzle box he's holding in his hand, just as Lestrade did.

 **Dr. Cushing:** It looks like one of mine. Yes. This box is mine. Look, my initials are on the side.

 **Holmes:** _(crazily)_ Mine! Mine, mine, mine! _(pulls back box)_

 **Greyson:** Then how did Mr. Doyle, or Mr. Holmes, as you now know, come to receive it?

 **Dr. Cushing:** I have no idea.

 **Greyson:** Perhaps a trip to New Scotland Yard will charge your memory. Constable!

 _Dr. Cushing tried to object, but the constable and Chief Greyson took her away._

 **Watson:** We should accompany Greyson. We could be-

 **Holmes:** _(grabs Watson's coat)_ No! _(quietly)_ Watson. Aggie. Watch Lestrade. Trust me.

 _Watson gently patted Holmes on the arm._

 **Watson:** Don't worry, Holmes. I trust you.

 **Aggie:** _(whispers)_ I'm going to kill you for this, Holmes.

 _The two went to Lestrade's room and sat in their own chairs while keeping an eye on Lestrade, who lay in bed. Watson was reading the newspaper and Aggie finished eating her French bread as her midnight snack. Suddenly, Lestrade woke up, pushed Watson and Aggie aside, opened the door and ran out. Before the door could close, Watson stuck his arm out to keep the door from closing. Watson struggled hard, but Aggie helped her out with her super strength, they both managed to open the door. Aggie felt a sudden pain in her head, but it's not a headache, but a sudden presence._

 **Aggie:** I think Holmes is in trouble! He needs help!

 **Watson:** I'm coming, Holmes!

 **Aggie:** Hey, wait up!

 _But by the time Watson reached the room, Dr. Smith bumped into Watson and fell to the floor._

 **Holmes:** Perfect timing, Watson.

 _To his surprise, neither Holmes nor Lestrade were deranged. He stood calmly side by side._

 **Watson:** You're not mad! Either of you!

 **Lestrade:** Angry perhaps, deranged no.

 _Aggie came late as she rushed in the room._

 **Aggie:** Don't worry, guys! I'm here to save yoooooouuuu! _(she made a very long slip on the floor as she makes a force field ball around her before crashing on the wall. The force field bounced her back with Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade)_ I'm okay. My force field broke my crash.

* * *

 _When Smith was in jail, Cushing's name was cleared and Lestrade was getting better._

 **Lestrade:** So Doctor, what are we going to do about all those tiny robots running around inside my head?

 **Dr. Cushing:** Nothing, now that the Nano bots have been deactivated, your immune system will destroy them. You'll be up and around in a week.

 **Lestrade:** Or less.

 **Watson:** Um, just one thing Holmes, why did you deceive me and Diana into believing you had gone irrational like Lestrade?

 **Holmes:** I only did it so you would both not betray the ruse. By showing less than your utmost concern.

 **Watson:** Concerned? Me? I'm a robot!

 _Holmes, Aggie, Lestrade, and Dr. Cushing just laughed, except for Watson._

 **Aggie:** Yes, yes, everything is back to normal and everything's fixed, 'cause now… _(turns to Holmes with a smile, then in angry mode as she took out and activates her lightsaber)_ I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

 **Watson:** _(comes between Holmes and Aggie as he tries to stop her_ ) Agatha, nobody is killing anyone, okay?! No matter how much you think he deserves it.

 **Holmes:** Thank you, Watson. I would've been killed now by my protector.

 **Aggie:** _(deactivates her lightsaber)_ Uuuuuuugggghhhhh! You almost gave me a heart attack back there! This is the second time you've been faking without telling me or Watson.

 **Holmes:** Like I said, I did it so you would not betray the ruse. I know how you are when it comes to secrets.

 **Aggie:** Fine. Just promise me not to do that again and you should've told us in the beginning about your plan that you're just pretending. I'm a good actress though. I can be good in pretending, and I can help you fix anything. You know that. I love to fix things.

 **Dr. Crushing:** Really? Because I have something else that needs fixing.

 **Aggie:** I won't refuse to help at all cost. Now, what do you want me to fix? Is it another nano-victim?

 **Dr. Crushing:** Actually, no, but the thing is in the bathroom.

 _The bathroom shows a living "clogged" or "broken" toilet with red eyes and sharp teeth, waiting for Aggie to come to him._

 **Aggie:** _(burst into tears)_ WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WORST DAY EVEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!

* * *

 **Case: Nanobot case**

 **Suspect(s): Dr. Smith**

 **Honestly, I really hate this episode and my least favorite, but I have to make this chapter to follow the original anyway.**


	9. Scales of Justice

_One morning, Holmes, Watson, and Aggie were called by Lestrade to investigate a robbery at Genie Tech.  
_  
 **Security Guard:** It's not possible, Inspector Lestrade. This door is on a time lock. Nobody could've had access to this room last night.

 **Holmes:** It clearly is possible or now you wouldn't in need of our services.

 **Lestrade:** I'm familiar with the security measures at Genie Tech here, Holmes. Titanium alloy walls, fortified ceilings and floors.

 **Watson:** _(taps on the lock)_ And as the guard just stated, a vault door on the time lock which is scheduled to open right… _(vault door opens)_ now!

 **Holmes:** Nice to see your internal chronometer is functioning, Watson. Which is more I can say about the times piece in here. Did you experience a power loss in this building last night?

 **Security Guard:** No. Why do you ask?

 **Holmes:** Merely curious. And this Bio-Chip that was stolen, who might find it of value?

 **Security Guard:** Almost no one. There aren't many companies involved in this sort of research we're doing. The Chip would be worthless to anyone but them.

 **Lestrade:** I'd like a list of those companies.

 **Watson:** Clearly, a case of industrial spying. A worker inside this very building perhaps.

 **Aggie:** Hmm, I can't even detect any magic around. It seems the intruder doesn't use magic to get in here because he or she doesn't have magic.

 **Holmes:** Perhaps. Lestrade, what do you make of these?

 _Near the air conduct was a large hole, above the blinking clock. On the floor were some tiny peculiar-looking objects.  
_  
 **Lestrade:** Dead bugs.

 **Aggie:** I don't think they're bugs. They're like scales.

 **Holmes:** I think not. What is your company's policy regarding pets on the premise?

 **Security Guard:** No animals were allowed in the building at any time.

 **Holmes:** Then I suggest you enforce that rule more strictly. Lestrade, please take the alleged "bugs" for analysis. I've seen enough here.

* * *

 _At New Scotland Yard, Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade did that analysis on one of the "bugs" Aggie found. Aggie was leaning against the railing while watching. They were sort of surprised to discover that this wasn't a bug._

 **Lestrade:** A snake scale?

 **Holmes:** DNA tests seem to confirm it. The lab technicians are having a bit of trouble pitting down the species.

 **Aggie:** I told you so, but there are tiny pieces of hair on them. I've never seen anything like it.

 **Lestrade:** Oh come on, Holmes. What's the big deal?

 **Watson:** Right. Why, if we were to suspect every rat hair and bit of filth over all the hobbles we investigated-

 **Holmes:** My point exactly, Watson. This was no waterfront dive or corner grouses that was pilfered. It was a safe room, which by its very nature, should contain nothing but that which belongs there.

 **Lestrade:** I think this angle is gonna get you zed. So someone's pet snake got loose. Look, I'm checking up the list of companies who might be interested in that stolen Bio-Chip.

 **Holmes:** Good luck, Lestrade. I believe that Watson, Aggie, and I shall spend an alleged afternoon at the zoo.

 **Aggie:** The zoo?! YAAAAY! I love the zoo! It's got everything I want to see!

 **Watson:** Why do you want to go to the zoo, Aggie?

 **Aggie:** I'm a biologist, Watson. I love plants and animals, especially penguins. And I think I should bring someone with us from the I team.

 **Watson:** Who?

 **Aggie:** Just three friends that you already know.

* * *

 _The zoo belonged to a Dr. Roylott, a herpetologist. There was no one around except Holmes, Watson, Aggie, Basil, Dawson and Red, and a couple of construction workers. The mice sat on Aggie's head for a ride._

 **Basil:** _(bored)_ Ugh, I can't believe you brought us into this, Aggie!

 **Aggie:** You have to, Bas. You're a detective too. It's your job to solve a case.

 **Basil:** Yes, but why in this case?

 **Holmes:** Because we found snake scale at the crime scene. Aggie thought she needed animal companions to join us. She also told us that, back in your world, your clients are all animals. That's because you're a mouse, of course. "The Great Mouse Detective" she entitled you that.

 **Dawson:** And you love having new cases, remember?

 **Red:** So what that Aggie called us. I can have enough time with my wife here _(places one wing on Aggie's shoulder)_

 **Aggie:** I miss you too, but this is not the time for romance. This case is serious, so we should… Ooohhhh penguins!

 _The six approached the penguin habitat where Aggie enjoyed watching the penguins._

 **Holmes:** Dr. Grimsby Roylott is the only man in New London still working with living snakes. Perhaps he can help us identify these scales.

 **Watson:** Gracious! This place is falling into a dismal repair.

 **Holmes:** No doubt due to the lack of customers. Well, let's hear what our esteemed herpetologist has to say.

 _They went inside the building and into an office where a young lady was typing on the computer._

 **Holmes:** Excuse me, Miss. I am Sherlock Holmes, and these are my associates, Dr. Watson, Mr. and Mrs. Galido, Mr. Basil, and Dr. Dawson. We're looking for Dr. Roylott.

 **Helen:** I'm Dr. Roylott. Unless you want my father, Dr. Grimsby Roylott.

 **Holmes:** Uh, yeah. We wish to speak to your father please, Dr. Roylott.

 **Helen:** I'm sorry, Mr. Holmes. But I have no idea where my father's gotten into or when he'll be back.

 **Holmes:** Perhaps you can assist me then, Dr. Roylott. Can you identify this scale?  
 _  
He showed her the picture of the scale on his phone._

 **Helen:** It almost could've come from Monty.

 **Watson:** Monty?

 **Aggie:** Who's Monty?

 **Helen:** My python. He eats mice.

 _Aggie gasped in fear as she pushed Basil and Dawson inside her hat to hide them._

 **Helen:** Let me show you.

 _She took them inside the room where Monty the python lived. It was full of tropical bushes and trees._

 **Watson:** I don't see any pyth – I say – Get away!

 _All of a sudden, a giant python slid down from the trees and wrapped his coils around Watson._

 **Holmes:** Steady Watson! It can't hurt you!

 **Aggie:** They don't bite though, but they can squeeze. Just stay calm!

 **Helen:** Monty! Stop that!

 _Then, Dr. Grimsby Roylott came into the room, clapped his hands loudly ordering Monty to release Watson._

 **Watson:** Dear me!

 **Dr. Roylott:** What are you doing in Monty's cage?

 **Helen:** Dad, I let them in.

 **Dr. Roylott:** Who are you? What are doing here?

 **Holmes:** My name is Sherlock Holmes and I am told that you are an expert in herpetologist, study of reptiles.

 **Dr. Roylott:** I know what the term means. Get to the point.

 **Holmes:** Can you tell me what this is?

 _He took out his phone with the scale's picture and showed it to Dr. Roylott._

 **Dr. Roylott:** Judging by the hair on naturally growing from this scale...I guess it's one of Forest Chapman's abdominal chimeras.

 **Watson:** Chimeras?

 **Basil:** What are chimeras if I may ask?

 **Dr. Roylott:** Man made freaks of nature. Genetically combining parts of different animals to create monsters.

 **Aggie:** This isn't the first time we have this kind of case.

 **Holmes:** And who might Forest Chapman be?

 **Dr. Roylott:** Forest Chapman is an inverdimental terrorist with a criminal record! An unscrupulous hoaxer who creates the sort of creatures I just described and displays them for the public's amusement!

 **Holmes:** Indeed.

 **Dr. Roylott:** Yes, indeed. Since he's opened his freak show, my business has withered to nothing. It's a sad world where bottle-bred monstrosities like Chapman's take precedence over our precious natural heritage! _(pets Monty)_ Perhaps, you should have a talk with Chapman, he might have your answer.

 **Holmes:** Perhaps I shall. Good day to you, Dr. Roylott. And to you as well, Dr. Roylott.

 _So Holmes, Watson, Aggie, and Red left the snake's cage and the building, and Basil and Dawson can come out from the hat._

 **Watson:** This Chapman fellow sounds like he could be our man.

 **Holmes:** Roylott certainly seemed to think so. Would you access Chapman's record while I have a look around here, Watson?

 **Watson:** Linking to the Yard now…Forest Chapman, ex-member of the Earth sentinel, a radical environmental group, now disbanded. Several arrests, degree in Bio-Engineering, suspicious qualities considering the nature of the theft.

 _Near the building, Holmes noticed strange lines in the dirt close to the building._

 **Holmes:** Quite suspicious, Watson. We should be thankful to Dr. Roylott for pointing us in his direction.

 **Aggie:** Then let's go question Mr. Chapman, right?

 **Holmes:** Eventually. There are still some questions here I'd like to ponder.

 **Watson:** Questions Holmes? What do you suspect?

 **Dawson:** And what kinds of questions?

 **Holmes:** _(examines the pole in cement)_ I believe the snake's DNA is involved in the case. But beyond that, my speculations are too terrible to express without confirmation.

* * *

 _They left the zoo and went to the Mythological Museum, owned by Chapman._

 **Holmes:** Hmm, Cerberus. Guardian of the Underworld. Almost too appropriate, eh?

 **Watson:** Mythological Museum. What a dreary place.

 **Aggie:** I kinda like it. Mythology is one of my favorite subjects.

 **Basil:** You really believed on anything what you read when you're still in school, huh, Aggie?

 **Aggie:** Hey, I'm just learning. It's interesting.

 _Suddenly, they heard a strange sound._

 **Holmes:** Did you hear that?

 **Aggie:** Yep, _(activates her lightsaber)_

 **Watson:** I did. It sounded like the same stealthy sound the python made when it attacked me.

 **Holmes:** That was no snake. I suggest we take a look around back.

 _But as soon as they left, a strange green hand appeared from the sewage below and seemed to be reaching out to the back of the coachcraft. The gates to the backyard where open and the lock was broken.  
_  
 **Watson:** I'd say that somebody's broken in.

 **Holmes:** So it would seem. Let us proceed with caution.

 _The six entered the backyard and Watson took out a flashlight for Holmes to use._

 **Holmes:** Thank you, Watson.

 _Holmes gasped and Watson was shocked. There standing in front of them were the three chimeras Chapman raised, all growling and snarling at the intruders. There was an eagle with a lion's body, a gorilla with a strange looking tail, and a three headed wild dog._

 _The gorilla lunged first and knocked down Watson. The eagle tried to go for Aggie and Red, but they used immobilization to freeze it. Then Holmes shined the flashlight in the eagle's face to blind it and make it land on the three headed wild dog, which Basil and Dawson froze it with their own magic. Watson grabbed the gorilla before it could attack Holmes.  
_  
 **Watson:** Any suggestions, Holmes?

 **Dr. Chapman:** Here's a suggestion!

 _An ionizer was fired, separating the gorilla and Watson. There stood Dr. Chapman, holding an ionizer._

 **Dr. Chapman:** Stand down! And you heel, Agnes!

 **Holmes:** Thank you for the assistance. You possess a rather formidable menagerie.

 **Dr. Chapman:** Assistance? You just been no harm to any of my animals?

 **Red:** Oh, you're the one to talk.

 **Watson:** An odd sentiment, coming from the one who sent those monsters upon us.

 **Dr. Chapman:** What are you on about? They were locked safely away until you come skulking around.

 **Holmes:** Were they, indeed? Perhaps it would be prudent to examine their cages.

 _The found the three cage doors open, along with the same line patterns in the dirt back at Roylott's zoo._

 **Dr. Chapman:** I locked these cages myself.

 **Aggie:** Sounds you neglected to use actual locks when you did.

 **Watson:** A potentially deadly overcite, for us.

 **Dr. Chapman:** Who's to say you didn't unlock the cages when you tried to steal my beasts Mr...

 **Holmes:** Holmes! I can assure you that we did not, Mr. Chapman. If you would allow us a moment of your time, I'm certain we can explain this to everyone's satisfaction.

 **Dr. Chapman:** Do I have a choice? First, let me see to my animals.

 _First, he led the gorilla back into its cage, soothing it._

 **Dr. Chapman** : Off you go. Now stay put.

 _Next, he had the eagle and the three headed wild dog go back into their cages._

 **Dr. Chapman:** They're quite peaceful when not provoked.

 **Holmes:** So am I, sir. So am I.

 _Chapman led Holmes, Watson, Aggie, Red, Basil, and Dawson into his office. Holmes noticed a picture of Chapman and Roylott when they were young, with a group of people in a jungle and a large bulldozer beside them.  
_  
 **Holmes:** This looks like you, thirty years ago.

 **Dr. Chapman:** Aye. So what?

 **Holmes:** And the chap with the glasses? Was an Earth sentinel as well? A criminal?

 **Dr. Chapman:** Criminal? Is that what you think we were? Grimsby Roylott was a brave soldier in the Animal Rights movement, until he lost his way.

 **Basil:** Lost his way?

 **Dr. Chapman:** Aye. Back then, he would've laid his life down to protect the wild, as would have I. We fought some good battles. But in the end, we lost the war. And you call us criminals? Roylott decided it was better to imprison animals in his pathetic zoo then let them be destroyed by civilization, while the real solution was to breed an entire new species that would replace those that were lost. As I have done, through genetic manipulation. Roylott disapproved of my work and I have not seen him since.

 **Holmes:** I have, just today. He told me you might know what this is.

 _Again, he took out his phone with the scale's picture and showed it to Chapman._

 **Dr. Chapman:** Just like Roylott to tumble me to the cops. He always… _(see the scale)_ What?

 _Then Watson found a piece of paper inside the bookshelf._

 **Watson:** I say Holmes. Have a look here. A floor plan of the Genie Tech building, with a route to the safe room mapped out.

 **Holmes:** Can you explain this, Mr. Chapman?  
 **  
Dr. Chapman:** Explain it? I don't even know what it is.

 **Dawson:** Then you won't mind that we take it as evidence.

 **Dr. Chapman:** Evidence of what?

 **Aggie:** Breaking and entering, Tech theft, attempt to do bodily harm…

 **Dr. Chapman:** This Fremont reminds me of the tricks you Yard birds played when I was a child! You have not got any proof I done anything wrong?

 **Holmes:** No, we don't.

 **Dr. Chapman:** In that case, I'll ask you to leave now.

 **Holmes:** As you wish, Mr. Chapman.

 _They left the building and headed back outside for the coachcraft._

 **Watson:** Not a bad piece of detective work, me finding that floor plan, eh?

 **Holmes:** Indeed Watson, indeed.

 **Red:** Yet it was foolish enough to hide it in his office where it would be easily found.

 **Dawson:** Do you think he was… framed?

 **Aggie:** I don't think so.

 _What they didn't know was that there was something wrong with the back of the coachcraft as they headed off for New Scotland Yard._

 **Watson:** 'Subtract what belongs to the scene and anything that remains becomes suspicious.' A page from your own book, and it served me well.

 **Holmes:** Yes, interesting that you so handily found the evidence amidst such clutter. And I wonder why Chapman would aloes the locks off his cages instead of just using a key?

 **Aggie:** I have my own theory that someone broke into Chapman's property and unlocked those cages to set those monsters to attack us. The gate was broken into when we arrived.

 _At that moment, Lestrade's face was on the screen of the dashboard._

 **Lestrade:** Holmes, what have you got?

 **Holmes:** Quite a bit actually, Lestrade. How is your investigation progressing?

 **Lestrade:** Hmm. Well, several of the Bio-Tech companies on my list made large charitable donations within the past week.

 **Holmes:** A classic technique till on the funds.

 _Suddenly, there was strange sound, startling Holmes._

 **Aggie:** What was that?

 _The back of the coachcraft exploded and the coachcraft started to dive down towards the street._

 **Watson:** Hold on!

 **Lestrade:** Holmes! What's going down?

 **Holmes:** We are, Lestrade, unless my associate can offer a technical solution to this dilemma! Watson!

 **Watson:** At once, Holmes!

 _He plugged himself into the controls, boasting up the coachcraft's energy._

 **Watson:** Auto systems bypassed. I got it on manual. Frio sources quarantined and…extinguished.

 _The coachcraft bumped on the road, but no real harm came to it or its passengers._

 **Holmes:** Good show, Watson. Take us to the Yard.

 _Once they arrived at New Scotland Yard, they pulled over and inspected the damage behind the coachcraft. Even by now, Holmes own suspicions were proving correct._

 **Holmes:** Of course.

 _Once again, the trio met up again at New Scotland Yard's computer core._

 **Lestrade:** Looks like you were right about the scale, Holmes. It led you to the guilty man.

 **Holmes:** And that would be-?

 **Lestrade:** Why Chapman, of course. He certainly has the motive and the map. A man in his line of work would find that Bio-Chip very useful.

 **Holmes:** I'm sure he would. However-

 _Just then, Chief Inspector Greyson was on the screen._

 **Greyson:** Lestrade! There's been another robbery!

 **Lestrade:** Huh? When?

 **Greyson:** Half an hour ago at the Industrial Quadrant! I want you there, ASAP-immediately!

 **Red:** Chapman's been busy, huh?

 **Aggie:** Oh, he certainly has, hon. Because we've been talking to him a half hour ago when the crime was taken place!

 **Lestrade:** Wait? How can that be?

 **Holmes:** It can't. I suggest that we finish this conversation at Dr. Roylott's zoo.

* * *

 _Moments later, Holmes, Watson, Lestrade, Aggie, Red, Basil, and Dawson were at Roylott's zoo._

 **Lestrade:** Ugh! This place is a dump. No wonder they've been soliciting charitable donations.

 **Holmes:** Yes. How timely.

 _Just then, there was a rustling noise nearby._

 **Lestrade:** Quiet! Someone's out there.

 _A man in the shadows was digging up something from the dirt. The foursome recognized him as Chapman._

 **Watson:** It's Chapman. What's he trying to bury?

 _Chapman had found a green scaly glove when Lestrade called out._

 **Lestrade:** Hold it right there, Mr. Chapman!

 **Watson** : Burying a bit of evidence, are we?

 **Dr. Chapman:** Is that what you think? Then I have no choice. Agnes, after them!

 _The large gorilla jumped out of the tree to attack the group. But Lestrade fired her ionizer, typing up the beast._

 **Dr. Chapman:** Dr. Roylott be around says, but beware! He's as coldblooded as the snakes he favors! And take good care of Agnes! _(runs away)  
_  
 **Aggie:** I am not taking care of a monster that was named after my half-sister.

 **Watson:** If you needed any further proof of his guilt Holmes, I believe you have it now.

 **Lestrade:** That must've been the glove he wore when he committed the crimes.

 **Holmes:** Yes. He would have to shed it.

 **Watson:** Shed it? Bury it, more likely.

 **Holmes:** Look at the disposal of the dirt, Watson. Chapman was digging it up, not trying to bury it.

 **Aggie:** And he said Roylott's got answers. So he must know something about all this.

 **Lestrade:** Hmm, answers. That's just what I'm in the mood for, right about now.

 **Holmes:** By all means. Let's get some.

 _Inside her office, Helen was surprised with the results she got from their bank account._

 **Helen:** It doesn't add up. We should be broke. Oh dad, where are you getting the money to pay for these improvements?

 **Holmes:** You're father has unfortunately sorted out alternative sources of funding.

 **Helen:** Mr. Holmes! You startled me. Is my father in some kind of trouble?

 **Holmes:** Yes. I'd like to speak to him, if I may.

 **Helen:** He's gone again, I don't know when he'll be back.

 **Lestrade:** May we look around?

 **Helen:** Certainly. If it will help.

 _Everyone looked around the house for Dr. Roylott, but he was nowhere to be found. The last place to search was the bedroom._

 **Lestrade:** Well, this is the only place we haven't looked.

 _She lifted up the mattress to see if anyone was hiding under there, much to Holmes' amusement._

 **Holmes:** Under the mattress, Lestrade? Really?

 **Lestrade:** I had to give it a shot. Ugh! This place is clean.

 **Watson:** Do you hear that, Holmes?

 _A strange snake-like hissing sound was heard outside the window._

 **Helen:** Monty?

 **Basil:** Something far more terrible than Monty I'm afraid.

 **Holmes:** I suggest we wait outside for your father's return?

 **Helen:** My father?

 _So everyone left the bedroom. And no sooner Holmes shut the door, a strange noise was heard and a loud groan came with it._

 **Helen:** Dad?

 _Helen rushed inside the bedroom to find Dr. Roylott wearing a robe and picking up a suitcase._

 **Dr. Roylott:** Helen! Pack a bag quickly, my dear! We have to leave at once!

 **Holmes:** I'm afraid you are going to leave, Dr. Roylott. With us.

 **Lestrade:** Leave? How the heck did he get in? The window's barred and we were right outside.

 **Holmes:** Eyes and brains, Lestrade. Do you wish to explain Dr. Roylott or should I?

 **Dr. Roylott:** I have nothing to say.

 **Holmes:** Ah, but I do. Means, motive and opportunity. All the ingredients were there. I knew the means almost once. The blinking clock gave away the fact of the cable you accidently disconnected. It was a tight squeeze through that conduct even for you, Dr. Roylott. You scraped off some scales. Tiny hairs on the scales suggested it came from no ordinary snake. Which lead me to seek an expert on the subject. You, Dr. Roylott. Your daughter's concern about your finances in the face of expensive repairs being done raised my suspicions about a motive.

 **Lestrade:** The donations from the Bio-Tech companies!

 **Holmes:** Payoffs for the stolen technology.

 **Helen:** Oh dad. How could you?

 **Dr. Chapman:** _(enters the room)_ Once a snake, always a snake. You stole my work and your snake's DNA to turn yourself into the very sort of monster you accused me of producing. You tried to use my animals to do harm and you framed me for your crimes by planting those floor plans.

 **Aggie:** _(to Roylott)_ And it was you who caused Holmes' coachcraft to crash!

 **Holmes:** And there lies the opportunity. Mr. Chapman followed Roylott tracks from the window, as I did, and was digging up the proof when we found him. Roylott buried the evidence in the post poles knowing they'd be filled with concrete in the morning.

 **Dr. Chapman:** _(takes the glove)_ Your no Cinderella, but I'll bet this will fit you like a four fingered glove.

 **Dr. Roylott:** _(angrily)_ Curse you Holmessss!

 _To everyone's shock, Roylott transformed into a giant green snake with arms._

 **Helen:** Dad please! Don't hurt him!

 _Helen tried not to let Lestrade shot her ionizer at her father while Roylott escaped through the barred window._

 **Lestrade:** Freeze! Hurry! After him!

 _Everyone raced outside to find Roylott._

 **Holmes:** Split up! Find him!

 _The Roylott snake was hiding in the penguin's reserve when Holmes caught up with him._

 **Holmes:** It's over. Dr. Roylott. For your daughter's sake, please. Do not struggle.

 _But Roylott wrapped his coils around Holmes' body, tightly._

 **Dr. Roylott:** For Helen's sssake? Why do you think I've done thisss? I wanted to give her generations, a chance to regain the past we stole from her. But you had to ssstep in. Holmes, the meddler. Holmes, the busybody. Holmes, the New Scotland Yard lackey.

 **Aggie:** _(jumps over with a lightsaber)_ Hey, let him go, you…!

 _Roylott wrapped Aggie's tightly with his tail. He squeezed Holmes and Aggie very tightly. The two struggled and couldn't breathe. Then, everyone else arrived and found Holmes and Aggie in Roylott's grasp.  
_  
 **Watson:** Holmes!

 **Red:** Aggie!

 **Helen:** Dad, stop it!

 **Lestrade:** _(holds ionizer)_ I can't get a clean shot!

 **Dr. Chapman:** Holmes, he's coldblooded! Coldblooded!

 **Holmes:** Yes!

 **Aggie:** Wait!

 _Holmes jumped into the icy, cold pound, taking Roylott with him. The water was too cold for Roylott, who shivered._

 **Dr. Roylott:** Sssoooo coooold!

 _With that, he passed out into the water. Then, Holmes emerged from the water, coughing. Then he found Roylott, now human and gasping for air, and covered him with his cape. Watson, Lestrade, and Chapman came over to help Holmes get Roylott out of the pound. When Aggie jumped out from the water, Red helped her stand up.  
_  
 **Helen:** Oh dad. Why?  
 _  
She ran over to her father's side when everyone set him down. Holmes was still cold from the water he was in and Aggie kindly wrapped her coat around Holmes to keep him warm._

 **Holmes:** In his own twisted way, he did out of love. But at some point, he lost sight of the truth. And then, he was lost.

 **Watson:** And what would that truth be, Holmes?

 **Holmes:** The truth, my dear Watson, is that even a herpetologist should not attempt to tip the Scales of Justice, in favor of evil.

 **Lestrade:** Scales of Justice, Holmes? Ugh. Good grief.

 **Dawson:** I love it when we get the episode title in like that.

 **Basil:** Alright. I have enough snake cases for one night. Let's just go.

 **Holmes:** Come along, Aggie.

 **Aggie:** _(gives a deadly glare)_ I can't fly. My wings are wet!

 **Holmes:** Oh, right. So sorry. I guess you're going to walk.

 _Aggie just walked away without looking back._

 **Holmes:** _(To Red, Basil, and Dawson)_ Is it true that wings won't work when they get wet?

 _Red snapped his finger and a "Wingology" book appeared on his wing. He flipped the pages as he reached "Wing tips". He gave the book to Holmes to read the page._

 **Holmes:** It's true. I'll apologize to her soon.

* * *

 _Back at Baker Street, Holmes used a hair dryer to dry Aggie's wings._

 **Aggie:** Well, is it soon enough?

 **Holmes:** Alright. I'm sorry I made your wings wet. _(turns the hair dryer off)_ Okay, let's test it out.

 _Aggie fluttered her wings, but she can't fly as high as she usually does as she fell on the floor._

 **Holmes:** Okay, let's dry these wings again.

Aggie: _(extends her hand to him)_ No, stop! Holmes, before you'll do anything with me the next time we have a case, can you at least study about me for a while? I don't blame you that you don't know me so much, but let me remind you that I'm not Borra!

 **Holmes:** I apologize for all of this, Aggie, and I understand.

 **Red:** You should be.

 _Red came out from Aggie's room._

 **Red:** My wife just returned to her old work because of you. Anyway, thanks for letting me stay here.

 **Holmes:** Watson and I respected your marriage, Red. You and Aggie deserve to stay together.

 **Aggie:** Okay, I'm not buying that you made that yourself. Where exactly did you get that, even though you never were falling in love with a woman or so?

 _Suddenly, there was soft knocks from the door._

 **Aggie:** I'll get it.

 _When Aggie opened the door, Dawson entered while hugging a pillow with Basil behind him._

 **Dawson:** Aggie, can we stay here for tonight? I can't get that case off of my head, and now I think the snake is coming after me!

 **Basil:** And I can't sleep with him shivering and stammer for 2 hours. It makes me lose my mood in sleeping.

 _Aggie bent down, and took Dawson in her hands and Basil jumped onto her shoulder._

 **Aggie:** Oh, Dr. Dawson. There's nothing to be afraid of.

 _When she pulled a drawer to get something, a small green snake popped out of the open, making Aggie, Basil, and Dawson screamed in fear, and she fell back down on the floor._

 **Watson:** It's not a real snake, Aggie. It's just rubber.

 _Even though the snake is rubber, Aggie continued screaming until passed out. Dawson shook Aggie to wake her up, but to no avail._

 **Dawson:** Well, I think she passed out and went to sleep.

 **Basil:** I guess we'll stay here longer than we decided.


	10. Many New Friends part 1

_**Many new friends.**_

* * *

 _One morning, in Baker Street, it's so early enough for Holmes and Watson to got up and work. When Watson served the tea, Holmes just realized four of them haven't come out of their rooms yet._

 **Holmes:** Watson, have you seen Aggie this morning.

 **Watson:** No, Holmes. Not even Red or Basil or Dawson.

 **Holmes:** It's not like them this morning. I'll go check on them. _(knocks on the door)_ Aggie, Mr. Red, it's past seven already. Whatever you two are doing there, I think that's enough since last night.

 _When no one answered, Holmes opened the unlock door, and found no one in the room. Just a small piece of folded paper on the bed. He took it without reading, and headed back outside._

 **Watson:** So, are they up?

 **Holmes:** They're not here, Watson. I'll check on the mice. _(kneels down and knocks on the small door with his finger)_ Basil, Dr. Dawson, are you in there.

 _Holmes gently pushed the door open and took a peak inside, which the room is empty._

 **Holmes:** Basil and Dawson are not here.

 **Watson:** Where could they be? They can't just leave without telling us.

 **Holmes:** There was a note on Aggie and Red's bed _. (unfolds the paper and read it)_ And it says there're going to visit their friends.

 **Watson:** They might have gone to the I team's HQ.

 **Holmes:** Then we must go there.

* * *

 _Holmes and Watson took the hovercraft and headed to the I team's HQ. But when they arrived, no one's around the HQ either._

 **Holmes:** I suggest that Aggie brought the whole team with her.

 **Watson:** What do you think they went to, Holmes?

 **Holmes:** I'm not sure, but I'll do a little research about them back in Baker Street. I might find something exactly where they've gone to.

* * *

 _Back in baker street, Holmes did a research about the I team. He finally found something useful with just a type._

 **Holmes:** Aha! Here it is, Watson. This is the I team's HQ, but in 5 blocks away was another HQ

 **Watson:** There was a 2nd HQ?

 **Holmes:** An HQ that Aggie never mentioned before. Probably she never wanted some of her friends to get captured, like the first ones.

 **Watson:** Maybe she was only checking on them.

 **Watson:** Right, Watson. Aggie has a big heart. She never cared for herself. She cared for her friends and family. We must go there too, see if she, her husband, and the mice made it there.

* * *

 _Holmes and Watson traveled again, and this time, headed to the 2_ _nd_ _I team's HQ. They stood in front of an open door._

 **Holmes:** We can't just walked in, notice. We don't even know the other members of the I team. We have to be quiet. According to my research, the I team are not friendly and helpful, they can be very aggressive.

 **Watson:** I never argue with that, Holmes. I knew all about them before.

 _When they slowly and quietly towards the door, the room is dark and very quiet. It's like a haunted house or an old abandoned house that was never been use for years. Once they were inside, the door shut closed itself, making the room darker than seconds ago. Just then, small light bulbs on the ceiling started to light up._

 **?:** Now!

 _Foam arrows flew towards Holmes and Watson as they tried to avoid them. And then, they felt two small figures pushed them, making them fall on the floor and the two small figures, which are living gnomes, pinned them on the ground and pointed their spears at them._

 **Sherlock Gnomes & Gnome Watson:** SURRENDER, VILLAINS!

 **Watson:** What? Villains?

 _Behind the two gnomes, who look just like Holmes and Watson, some modern vehicles with eyes and mouth, small blue people, a white mouse with an eyepatch, a hamster with glasses, two Mexican gods, and three fishes in their respective fish bowls on their controlled carts pointed their weapons at them, ready to attack._

 **Holmes:** This is impossible.

 **Danger Mouse:** They don't seem so tough.

 **Chug:** Yeah, Moriarty, that's what you when you attack the Imaginary team!

 **Holmes:** Moriarty? What are you talking…?

 **Aggie:** _(comes out of the crowd)_ No, no, no. Wait, guys, this is a mistake!

 **Holmes & Watson:** Aggie!

 **Aggie:** That's Holmes.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Holmes?

 **SmurfBlossom:** "Holmes"? There's another funny word in this world. Holmes. Holmes! HOOOOOOLMES!

 **SmurfWillow:** SmurfBlosson, no! Breathe deep, and don't come any closer to this human.

 **Aggie:** Everyone, meet Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson.

 _Holmes and Watson got up when the gnomes hopped off of them._

 **9** **th** **Honorary group and Back-up I team:** Hey!

 **SmurfLily:** Hi, I'm SmurfLily.

 _When Holmes and Aggie shared a hug, Sherlock Gnomes and Gnome Watson had their doubts for these two visitors who look almost just like them._

 **Holmes:** _(to Aggie)_ Where's your husband and the mice?

 _Just then, a puppy, Toby, pushed out Basil, Daswon, and Red out from hiding, one-by-one._

 **Basil:** 'Sup, Holmes?

 **Dawson:** Hey, Watson.

 **Red:** IT'S NOT MY FAULT!

 **Holmes:** What about the rest of the I team?

 **Skipper:** We're here!

 _The Main I team got out of the crowd._

 **Blossom:** Just clean up the mess the kids made.

 _Then, the Honorary I team showed up_

 **Ericka Van Helsing:** Sorry we're late. Taking care of the kids. Oh I didn't we have visitors.

 **Dracula:** We don't. They're our new friends.

 **Holmes:** Well, thank goodness you're all okay.

 **Aggie:** How did you find us?

 **Holmes:** Well, I did a little research, and I wasn't born or reborn yesterday, you know.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** _(snickers)_ Yeah, that's clear.

 **Holmes:** Thank you. _(to Aggie, Red, Basil, and Dawson)_ Look, you four have a lot of explaining to do for leaving Baker Street without telling us.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Whoa, whoa! Not so fast there, Holmesy.

 **Holmes:** _(uncomfortably)_ "Holmesy?" _(turns to Sherlock Gnomes)_ Are you and your partner in charge here?

 **Gnome Watson:** Just today. Some group would be in charge tomorrow.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** My partner here, Dr. Gnome Watson, and my name is Sherlock Gnomes. Sworn protector of London's garden gnomes.

 **Watson:** I think you mispronounced it. It's Sherlock Holmes.

 **Gnome Watson:** Whatever you say. _(chuckles)_ "Holmesy" Good one, Sherlock.

 **Holmes:** Excuse me, do you mind not calling me that?

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Well, if the "y" fits.

 **Holmes:** By the way, where'd you learn those moves?

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Self-taught, actually. Additional moves from Aggie.

 **Holmes:** Impressive.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Thank you.

 **Holmes:** You're quite welcome.

 **Aggie:** _(clears throat)_ Okay. I'm glad you guys finally met each other. Of course, I've been expecting that you guys should meet, but…

 **Gnome Watson:** It's because you're embarrassed that we have the same names?

 **Aggie:** Well, uh… Well, yeah. It's true.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** I don't feel embarrassed.

 **Holmes:** Neither do I. It's nice to meet someone who almost looks just like me.

 **Aggie:** To you guys, not to me! Face it, guys! I'm more of a sensitive person.

 **Watson:** I can't help but notice… _(to Watson)_ You're not even a human! You're a compudroid!

 _The 9_ _th_ _Honorary group and the Back-up I team gasped._

 **Watson:** How did you possibly know that?

 **Gnome Watson:** Not by appearance notice if that's what you think. When you walked in, I heard something squeaky…not just any squeaky, something from a moving machine. And second, when I heard footsteps, I know there are two people entered, and one of them is a human.

 **Watson:** _(whispers to Holmes)_ He's good.

 **Holmes:** Quite good.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Don't be too conclusive. I trained Gnome Watson to be a detective ever since we left our world to work with the I team.

 **Aggie:** We shared lessons with each other for years.

 **Watson:** But why didn't you tell us about the rest of team?

 **Holmes:** I know why. When Moriarty captured most of the I team, the rest wanted to help search for them, but Aggie never allowed them to, and she wanted to find the captured ones all by herself. She doesn't want the rest of the team to be captured as well.

 **Aggie:** How would you know that?

 **Holmes:** I know you, Aggie. You're like your great-grandfather. You both never want to put your friends in danger. You both care for your friends and family than yourselves. You don't want to lose your team after you lose your parents and family.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** _(elbows Aggie on her side)_ I like him already. He describes you pretty well, like I do when you saved my and Watson's lives.

 **Aggie:** I know you would.

 _Just then, a scream was heard from a room. Behind the crowd, a human girl with red feather hair and red eagle wings on her back was launched over, and landed in the middle._

 **Girl #1:** Nailed it!

 **Holmes:** Hey, little madam, are you alright?

 _The girl shook her head, and looked up. She gasped when she observed the person in front of her. He recognize the inverse cape and the deerstalker cap before._

 **Girl #1:** You're… You're… You're… _(happily)_ SHERLOCK HOLMES!

 **Holmes:** Yes. _(extends his hand to her)_ At her service.

" _The girl" was so excited. She took his hand and shook up and down rapidly, and screamed like a fangirl._

 **Girl #1:** _(squeals)_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _Holmes was uncomfortable with the young girl's handshake as he quickly pulled his hand from her._

 _Just then, three children came out from behind the crowd; the first one was white bird with black human hair, wearing red helmet on his head and roller skates on his feet, the second one is a red bird who looks like Red with a four leaf clover on her head feathers and fairy wings that look like Aggie's wings, and the third one is a vampire with large fangs, black human hair, and bat wings on his back, wearing gray clothes and a necklace with a cross around his neck._

 **Boy #1:** Whoa, sis! We just launched you a meter. What are you—?

 _When the three children just spotted Holmes, they reacted the same as the girl did as they hugged each other, jumped up and down, and screamed like fangirls._

 **Boy #1, Girl #2and Boy #2:** _(squeal)_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _Most of everyone covered their ears from the children's scream._

 **Holmes:** What is wrong with them?!

 **Basil:** I don't know. But I think you're the reason.

 **Girl #2:** Sorry! It's just you're... SHERLOCK HOLMES AND DR. JOHN WATSON!

 **Girl #1, Boy #1, Girl #2, and Boy #2:** (squeal) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Miley:** Oh, kids, please. You might shatter my grandmother's plate collection.

 _At Miley's room, on the shelf, the plates with famous celebrities' faces on them were cracked but didn't shatter completely._

 _The four kids covered their mouths to stop their screams._

 **Girl #1:** Sorry, we're just so excited.

 **Homes:** They are really like wild creatures, huh?

 **Red:** _(embarrassingly)_ Yep.

 **Watson:** And fans, right?

 **Aggie:** Yes. They're my and Red's children.

 **Holmes and Watson:** _(Shock)_ WHAT?!

 **Red:** Yeah. Four of them. No big deal.

 **Girl #1:** _(to Holmes and Watson)_ We're so sorry. We just... We can't believe we're meeting you! My name is Amaranth Red Galido, and I'm your biggest fan.

 **Boy #1:** Umm… "we", Remember? _(to Holmes and Watson)_ I'm Crimson Red Galido and I read all of your stories. They were so great!

 **Holmes:** Well, it's nice to meet you, little ones.

 **Girl #2:** _(tugs on Holmes inverse cape)_ Hello, Mr. Sherlock Holmes, I'm Clover Scarlet Galido.

 **Boy #2:** My name is August Crimson Galido.

 **Holmes:** Now I can see the resemblance from both of your parents.

 **Aggie:** Yes, well, it's good thing you finally met the rest of the family. I think it's time for us to go. _(pushes Holmes and Watson towards the door)_

 **Holmes:** Hold on there, young lady. Since we finally met your children, and the rest of the team… especially them _(points Sherlock Gnomes and Gnome Watson),_ would you mind to take them back with us to Baker Street? You know, a little friendly introduction of our humble home?

 **Aggie:** _(thinks)_ Well, since you're here, I'm fine with it.

 _Aggie smiled when her children, the 9_ _th_ _Honorary group, and the Back-up I team cheered in excitement._

* * *

 _The whole team followed Holmes and Watson in their hovercraft with the Millennium Falcon. They parked their transportations safely in Baker Street._

 _They all got off their vehicles._

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** So this is where you live? 221B Baker Street? Not like my flat back in my world.

 **Basil:** SG, your place is an open flat! It's not even a flat at all.

 **Holmes:** The place is much better if you look inside.

 _When they were about to go inside, most of the I team decided to stay outside since some of them are too big and crowded for them to fit inside._

 **La Muerte:** What if the children should go inside first? We'll stay here and watch over the Falcon.

 **Aggie:** No problem, milady. _(to the Galido siblings)_ Come on, kids. Let's go!

 _Only Holmes, Watson, Basil, Dawson, Sherlock Gnomes, Gnome Watson, Aggie, Red, and their children went inside as the Galido siblings were shivering in happiness._

 **Amaranth Red:** I can't believe we're meeting the actual Sherlock Holmes…

 **Crimson Red:** Stepping inside of his actual home in Baker Street…

 **Clover Scarlet:** While walking in his flat!

 **August Crimson:** THIS IS THE GEATEST DAY OF OUR LIVES!

 **Red:** _(chuckles)_ Kids, please, no yelling!

 **Holmes:** It's alright, Mr. Red. I'm glad there are children in this century really appreciated the place.

 **Clover Scarlet:** Oh, we were! We were!

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** So, this is your flat. Big, lots of desk and shelves, good place you got here. And having small holes with doors down the wall.

 **Dawson:** Technically, those are my and Basil's rooms. We just moved in. Aggie made each room for us.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** And are you okay with that, Holmes?

 **Holmes:** I can have more than two friends.

 **Aggie:** Ooh, so you did learn friendship from these past few months.

 **Sherlock:** _(groans)_ Why am I not grateful of this?

 _Suddenly, a news was shown in Aggie's laptop._

 **Reporter:** Breaking news, garden gnomes were stolen all over New London, and, if possible, no one ever saw who or what group has been stealing these innocent gnomes.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Finally, a new case! _(rushes down the stairs)_

 **Gnome Watson:** Now that's what his grateful of. _(follows his partner)_

 **Aggie:** Hey, wait up!

 **Watson:** Can we do something, Holmes?

 **Holmes:** It wasn't my jurisdiction to interfere with this, but this case needs some extra help, just in case.

 _When Holmes and Watson left, the Galido children followed. Only Basil and Dawson were left behind._

 **Dawson:** Basil, should we go?

 **Basil:** I'm afraid not, doctor. You go with them. I'll stay here. I might figure out who' behind all this without a single clue.

 **Dawson:** You can't solve a case without any clue. You said it yourself.

 **Basil:** I already got what I need. I have to rewatch the news again.

 **Dawson:** _(shrugs)_ If you say so. I'll see you later, Basil.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, when the two gnomes raced out, they went up to the Millennium Falcon, Aggie, Red, and their children stopped behind with the rest of the I team._

 **Marlin:** What's going on?

 **Aggie:** We kinda have a new case. I'll explain later. But right now, get into the ship, everyone!

 _The whole team rushed into the ship as Red guided his children in._

 **Aggie:** _(turned to Holmes and Watson)_ Holmes, Watson, what are you doing?

 **Holmes:** Taking the hovercraft. Why?

 **Aggie:** We don't have time for this! Just get into our ship! Just for once! _(pushes Holmes and Watson into the ship. Then, notices Dawson panting heavily while shutting the door close)_ Doctor, where's Basil?

 **Dawson:** He has to stay behind. He has something else to do.

 **Aggie:** _(groans; picks up Dawson)_ Can that mouse be sociable sometimes?

 _When Aggie got in the ship, the door closed, the ship rose from the ground, landing gears pulled in, and the ship flew in the air above New London._

* * *

 _The I team arrived in an empty garden, where there are no owners of the garden are present, and the place was empty, except plants and insects._

 **Timmy Turner:** It's quiet. Too quiet.

 **Bubbles:** And it's beautiful. Too beautiful.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** It is an ornamental crime on a scale we have never seen for 78 years. _(whips out his magnifying glass to closely examine the grass._ ) This garden alone lost 10 gnomes today. Grass, perfectly even. Soil, undisturbed. Ant colony, thriving. Do you see it, Watson?

 **Gnome Watson:** Yes, there are no footprints.

 _Sherlock Gnomes began crawling on all fours, sniffing the grass like a dog, catching a piece of grass in his mouth before he sat up and spit it out._

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Someone kidnapped all the gnomes from this backyard without leaving a single footprint.

 **Holmes:** Not even a single clue like tiny dust, strand of hair, piece of shredded clothes, or drop of blood around here. No smashed gnome pieces either.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Ugh, you, humans, have low and violent cases.

 **Holmes:** It's a human thing! _(whispers to Gnome Watson and Aggie)_ Is he always this rude?

 **Gnome Watson:** If you want an answer for that question, our old friend would say "yes". And I agree. But Sherlock wasn't as rude as you think. He took his job seriously, just like you do.

 **Watson:** Then, where's your old friend you just said? Why isn't he here?

 **Gnome Watson:** Technically…, he's gone. He died.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** The way you said, Holmes, you almost sounded just like our old friend years ago. He's excellent of describing human clues than I am. _(sighs sadly)_ Oh I wish I haven't been so rude to him before he died.

 **Gnome Watson:** He's just trying to impress you and trying his best to save our lives everytime.

 **Holmes:** Then who is this old friend of yours?

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** No time to explain. We have to keep going

 _When the detective gnome rushed back to the Millennium falcon, the rest of the team followed him while Gnome Watson and Aggie explained the whole story._

 **Gnome Watson:** He doesn't want to talk about it. We've mourned for the lost of our dear friend for years, until we finally moved on when Aggie came.

 **Aggie:** SG said that I'm his deceased friend's "replacement". I don't want to be a replacement, but I accept the offer anyway.

* * *

 _The team went to almost all gardens of New London for 2 hours, and there's still no clue of whoever or whatever stole them. When they rested in the Millennium Falcon, they studied the New London map that Cubby and Cubry created, and marked the garden spots with red stickers._

 **Chyna:** Ugh, we've been everywhere.

 **Yin:** The gardens we visited have gnomes who were kidnapped.

 **Aglet:** And there's not a single clue left behind on each garden.

 **Prenda:** It's like they just disappeared into thin air.

 **Twilight:** Or by magic.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** 20 gardens of gnomes vanish into thin air. No clues. Not so much as a single footprint. There is only one ornament evil enough and brilliant enough to pull off such a diabolical scheme... Moriarty!

 **Holmes and Watson:** _(surprise)_ Moriarty?!

 **Gnome Watson and Aggie:** Moriarty?!

 **Aggie:** We haven't seen him for 78 years after I saved you from his attempted smash plan. Luckily, he wasn't there when I saved your lives, risking my secret identity as a human. Besides, he's a piece of plastic. He could've been a rot after all this years.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** We can't have seen the complete picture. He's still alive

 **Aggie:** How could he possibly have survived immortality? Anyway, Moriarty always left us a clue, his calling card, like what you trained me for before he disappeared.

 **Gnome Watson:** If he didn't, he created a pattern on the map of the garden where he kidnapped the gnomes.

 **Joseline:** I don't know _(unscrolls the map)_ All of the gardens we've been are separated from one street to another. The dots are unconnected and scattered. These can't create a pattern of letter "M".

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** If you're right, this means it hasn't been Moriarty.

 **Holmes:** Ah…

 **Aggie:** Not your Moriarty, Holmes. Sherlock Gnomes' archenemy, Moriarty, is a pie mascot who is one of the some ornaments just manufactured evil. And Moriarty was the most evil of them all. He hated and terrorized the ornamental world for years! Until he met his match in Sherlock Gnomes, and beating Sherlock became his obsession. So Moriarty began to play a terrible game. He would kidnap gnomes, leave a trail of clues as to their locations, and challenge us to find them within 24 hours or he'd smash them.

 **Watson:** Smash?

 **Aggie:** That's how a gnome died or how they were killed.

 **Gnome Watson:** That's how our old friend died. He was smashed by a car when he saved our lives.

 **Holmes:** Oh. Forgive me for…

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** It's fine. Since we've spent two hours of searching clues, we have only 22 hours left to solve this case.

 **Holmes:** Just like my arch-nemesis. Professor Moriarty does kidnap rich and powerful, and like to play games with me to rule the world, but not killing people.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Wait, you… have a nemesis? Who's name is Moriarty too?

 **Aggie:** His full name is Professor James Moriarty. A criminal mastermind, and Holmes describes him as the "Napoleon of Crime"!

 **Dawson:** I thought Professor Ratigan is the Napoleon of Crime.

 **Aggie:** Professor Ratigan is dead. You and Basil told me that story. He fell off the Big Ben. Remember?

 **Dawson:** Right. You're right. It's just been years.

 **Aggie:** You know who's my "Napoleon of Crime"? Denzel Damai!

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Well, we do have hatred for our respective nemeses. Lucky for Basil, his is already dead. Hope he found a clue for this case. Where's Basil anyway?

 **Aggie:** Oh, he was left back in Baker Street. He has something to do.

 **Tigro:** Like what?

 **Dawson:** He told me that he's able to solve the case without clues.

 **Twinkle Sparkle:** That doesn't make any sense.

 **Amaranth Red:** You know Uncle Basil, he does his work seriously.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Let's just go back to Baker Street. He better have a clue when we got back.

* * *

 _When they ship parked safely near the building, only Aggie, Red, their children, Dawson, Holmes, Watson, Sherlock Gnomes, Gnome Watson, and few members of the I team came in and walked up the stairs, leading to Holmes' flat._

 **Aggie:** _(knocks over the door)_ Bas, we're back! (opens the door) We've been all over New London, checking 20 gnome-free gardens, and didn't find a single clue. So we hope you…

 _When they entered the room, they gasped in horror when the flat was a mess. Some things were scatted on the floor, but none of them were destroyed or broken._

 **Penfold:** Oh, eek!

 **Crimson Red:** Lucky thing we came along with you, Mom.

 **Aggie:** Yeah, lucky.

 **Watson:** We've been robbed?

 **Holmes:** I think not, Watson.

 **August Crimson:** How would you know that?

 **Holmes:** Eyes and brains, young lad. I recognized all my things I stored here. Some of them are scattered on the floor, and nothing is missing. The furniture were in good place, good shape, and unopened.

 **Screwball:** He's not lying, guys.

 **Sherlock:** Eyes and brains aren't my thing, but he's right. It seems there was a chaos here.

 **Holmes:** I assumed there was a fight here.

 **Aggie:** But basil is the only one here. Where's Basil?!

 **Dawson:** I checked in his room and mine. He's not there.

 **Red:** He's not in our room.

 **McQueen:** He's not down here.

 **Tinkerbell:** _(outside the window)_ He's not out here either.

 **Jerry:** Where he could be?

 _While the others searched for some clues, Dawson noticed something familiar with the scattered thing on the floor. He saw a black cape with red lining. Dawson saw a lot of black capes with red lining, but he found a long stemmed filter cigarette and short strands of black hair in the cape. Dawson smelled the items as his eyes widened in shock and fear. He recognized that smell from someone he and Basil knew and hated._

 **Dawson:** _(in fear)_ It can't be.

 _Sherlock Gnomes, on the other side, found another clue under the scattered papers. He found a plastic rolling pin. He may saw lots of rolling pins before, but he recognized this rolling pin as he recalled it in his head and he never saw it in decades._

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** It can't be, indeed.

 _Holmes found another clue himself. It's not a thing, but a presence in his flat minutes before they arrived. He probably knew who was here, but he's not sure of it._

 _Near the window, Aggie found a big white cloth that has shreds on the sides and corners, and has a big letter "D", painted in black. She also knew who was behind of the disappearance of her friend._

 **Aggie:** Oh my golly.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	11. Many New Friends part 2

**Sorry it took so long, but I did it. This is gonna be a looooong chapter and a looooong conversation. This chapter also shows how Holmes and Watson met Borra.**

* * *

 _January 14, 1902, 9:44pm_

 _In Old Scotland Yard, Holmes and Watson were reading a file as Inspector G. Lestrade came in from the door with some papers._

 _ **G. Lestrade:**_ _Aah! Sherlock Holmes! Dr. Watson! Wonderful. You're early. We can begin with the…_

 _ **Holmes:**_ _Lestrade! Watson and I have been reading Moriarty's files. Very intriguing. He's up to no good again. I just know it._

 _ **G. Lestrade:**_ _You don't say, and apparent…_

 _ **Holmes:**_ _Apparently he's after the last page of the legendary Great Book. The page was recently destroyed before we knew it was existed._

 _ **G. Lestrade:**_ _Right! And it is said to contain…_

 _ **Holmes:**_ _It is said to contain a dangerous secret._

 _ **Watson:**_ _How secret?_

 _ **Holmes:**_ _Very dangerous, Watson. Even after it was destroyed, I simply guess about the legendary Great Book contains secret and dangerous information._

 _ **Watson:**_ _If the last page was already destroyed, why Moriarty was still after it?_

 _ **G. Lestrade:**_ _Hey! Did you know that scientists believed there is more than one world in the universe? If there's more than one Earth or one world, there could be another last page of the legendary book from another world._

 _ **Holmes:**_ _I don't believe on those things, Lestrade._

 _ **G. Lestrade:**_ _Well if you were so smart, you would know that there is more than one world in the universe, and there is a copy of the page that Moriarty is after. Luckily we just found one copy and it was kept safe, thanks to a young man who just came here and he said he also came from another world. I even called you here because you also have to watch over this young man with the copy before Moriarty gets his hands on the page._

 _ **Holmes & Watson:**_ _Wait, what?_

 _ **G. Lestrade:**_ _Sherlock, John, meet the generous young lad: Borra. Hermogenes Borra._

 _At the other side of the table, a young man with a red shirt and blue pants drank an apple juice box with his eyes closed. He has long translucent insect-like fairy wings and held a wand staff with a magnifying glass as its head._

 _Borra opened his eyes and noticed the two men at the other side of the table._

 _ **Borra:**_ _Oh hi! Sorry for ignoring you. I had a late night catching that pesky thief who stole King Edward VII's crown, and there was some celebrating afterwards. (he removes the jewelries from his neck and throws them to Holmes and Watson) You mind returning these to the king?_

 _Holmes was already annoyed by the young man's behavior as he removed the jewelries off his face, while Watson has no issue or reaction at this, but he stayed focus staring at the you man's wings, wondering why he had those._

 _ **G. Lestrade:**_ _Now, since you already know each other, you two know exactly what to do?_

 _ **Holmes:**_ _Yes, but capturing Moriarty will be a best suggestion rather than watching this young lad here._

 _ **G. Lestrade:**_ _What? No! You…_

 _ **Watson:**_ _I agree with Holmes here._

 _ **G. Lestrade:**_ _(to Borra) How about you? What do you think?_

 _ **Borra:**_ _Technically, capturing the villain, the safer and better._

 _ **G. Lestrade:**_ _(groans in defeat) Fine! Do what you want to do, but remember, don't let Moriarty get that last page!_

 _ **Borra**_ _: On it!_

 _ **Watson:**_ _Where's the page then, young lad?_

 _ **Borra:**_ _It's in my bag._

 _Borra reached for his bag, opened it, and took out a piece of paper containing dangerous secrets in it._

* * *

 _Present day_

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Grrrr! I can't believe Basil got captured.

 **Dawson:** I told him to come with us, and he never listens!

 **Dracula:** Do you think Denzel got him?

 **Watson:** Or Professor Moriarty?

 **Gnome Watson:** Or Moriarty? The "pie mascot" one, if he's still alive.

 **Holmes:** I'm not sure of that, but we all know he was captured.

 **Pooh:** We have to find him and make sure he's alright.

 **Brainy Smurf:** But how can we find him? New London is so big now. He could be anywhere.

 **Tulip:** Let's just track him down. I got my tracker scanner

 _Tulip opened a mini-laptop, showing a screen with a red blinking dot._

 **Ginger:** Did you put a tracker on his hat again?

 **Tulip:** No, no. I clipped it on his ear. Don't worry. It's so tiny. He won't notice it was there.

 **Holmes:** Good. Now, hand me the Tracker Scanner, Ms. Tulip. Watson and I are going to find Basil before anything else bad happen to him.

 **Dawson:** _(guilty)_ I'm coming too. Basil is my best friend. I should've been there when he was taken.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Gnome Watson and I should come too. Sure Basil and I have some kind of rivalry sometimes, but we have our similarities and differences.

 **Holmes:** Very well then.

 **Aggie:** I'm coming too. So, where are we going?

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** "We" are going nowhere.

 **Aggie:** What?

 **Holmes:** You have to stay here to watch over the team and your family.

 **Aggie:** But you are going to save Basil, aren't you? If he's in trouble, I wanna help!

 **Holmes** : He would want you safe at home with your family. That's final.

 _The fivesome left the flat as Holmes closed the door, leaving Aggie standing and staring her five friends go._

* * *

 _The five took the hovercraft as Watson drove it, Holmes sat on the front sit, the gnomes sat beside their respective counterparts, and Dawson sat on Holmes shoulder. Holmes just noticed something different on his cane when he checked on it._

 **Holmes:** I don't think my cane was more useless than I used it often.

 **Dawson:** Yeah, uh, Dr. Blowhole and Dr. Blest customized your cane when you're not looking. It contains high-tech gadgets and emergency weapons when you needed them at the time of need.

 **Watson:** How many inventors do you have in a whole team?

 **Dawson:** Not so many.

 **Holmes:** Hmm, I wonder what does this do.

 _When Holmes accidentally pushed a wrong button, he cane released loud and strong vibrating sound, causing the hovercraft to shake and the people inside covered their ears. Suddenly, a hand from the back seat pushed the button to turn the sound off._

 _Watson lowered the hovercraft down to park, and the five turned to check who was at the back seat. They noticed Aggie lying on the hovercraft floor, who grinned sheepishly._

 **Aggie:** Hi.

 **Gnome Watson:** What are you doing here, young lady?

 **Aggie:** _(gets up)_ Hey, I'm the leader of the Imaginary team here, and it's my responsibility to watch over all of my friends and family. And since I lost one, it's also my responsibility to find him. So, I'm coming with you guy. You don't need to worry me so much. I'm trained in espionage, counter-espionage, I'm super good at secret-keeping.

 **Holmes:** Hmm. We're too far to turn back now, but you'll be safe here.

 **Dawson:** Um, Holmes, you know Denzel, right? Aggie's nemesis. He's one of Professor Moriarty's henchmen. She knows him better than we are. We really need her help.

 **Holmes:** On second thought

 **Aggie:** _(excitedly)_ I can come?! Hooray!

 **Holmes:** This is not a normal case, young Galido. You'll need to follow us.

* * *

 _1898, Mousedom_

 _ **Basil:**_ _Now, just follow me, you two._

 _Basil climbed down the ladder in the sewer, followed by Dawson and "mouse" Borra._

 _ **Borra:**_ _Basil, you do know this is a sewer, where rats lived. You hate rats._

 _ **Basil:**_ _Yes. Just don't remind me. But this sewer contains one of my secrets that Mrs. Judson never knew or heard of it._

 _Basil stared the wall while walking until he notice a big, slightly narrowed, hole._

 _ **Dawson:**_ _What is it, Basil?_

 _ **Basil:**_ _Why don't you see for yourself? You go first, doctor?_

 _Gratefully, Dawson walked into the hole, only half in as he was stuck because his fat body won't fit in the hole._

 _Basil and Borra groaned as they helped the poor doctor push him into the wall._

 _ **Basil:**_ _You should've skipped few desserts, doctor._

 _Successfully, Dawson got in with a small loud thud._

 _ **Dawson:**_ _I'm okay._

 _Basil and Borra snickered as the little mouse entered the hole, and the detective followed._

 _ **Basil:**_ _Behold, my companions… (lights up a torch) Welcome to my secret hideout!_

 _The room is like a tunnel filled with artifacts on each pedestal._

 _ **Dawson & Borra:**_ _Wow!_

 _ **Dawson:**_ _What are these, Basil?_

 _ **Basil:**_ _These are powerful artifacts that I've been collected every other case. Before you two came, I've been studying them that each artifact contains secret and dangerous powers that if the fall into the wrong hands, some said that the world would be destroyed. I don't believe in those stuff, but I kept them hidden, just in case. And this… is the most powerful one of all._

 _The detective mouse pointed the farthest pedestal where there was a piece of paper with a light above it. The three mice walked towards it._

 _ **Borra:**_ _A piece of paper?_

 _ **Basil:**_ _It's not just any paper, little Borra, this piece of paper is the last page from the legendary great Book._

 _ **Basil:**_ _Aha! Here we are_

 _ **Dawson:**_ _So, what's on it exactly?_

 _ **Basil:**_ _Alchemy. Formulas for potions and elixirs. Legend has it that the high priests of Castle Dunwyn were mentored by mystical creatures from the nearby glen, creatures with untold powers._

 _ **Dawson:**_ _Untold powers?_

 _ **Basil:**_ _Yes. If you believe that sort of thing. Ratigan seems to. He almost got his hands of this page. Luckily, I got it first._

 _ **Borra:**_ _How do you know so much about all this?_

 _ **Basil:**_ _I was always on a solo case. Untold chaos. Dark artifacts. A mouse has his hobbies. Now, I want you two to take the artifacts for safe keeping._

 _ **Dawson:**_ _Wait, wait, wait, you want us to look after the artifacts?_

 _ **Basil:**_ _Of course. I can't kept the artifacts for myself, but you two should each take one of the artifacts. You're free to take whichever you want._

 _ **Borra:**_ _How about the last page?_

 _ **Basil:**_ _Are you sure you're up to this, Borra?_

 _ **Borra:**_ _Yes. I promise I'll keep it safe._

 _ **Basil:**_ _Very well._

 _Borra snatched the paper from the pedestal and hid it inside of his backpack._

* * *

 _Present day_

 _Outside New London, the hovercraft landed on the shore of a small island, where there are small trees of many different colored berries and a big blue circular building behind a small cave, which it was a tunnel entrance of the hideout building._

 _Holmes, Watson, Sherlock Gnomes, Gnome Watson and Dawson hopped off the hovercraft while Aggie, excitingly, danced out of the hovercraft, and followed her friends_

 **Watson:** Do you have a little argument with your husband about going with us before you left?

 **Aggie:** Yeah. He didn't take it well. He doesn't want me to come.

 **Dawson:** then, how did you sneak up in the hovercraft?

 **Aggie:** It's a secret.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** I know you think this is just a fun little excursion, but listen…

 **Aggie:** Yep. Super serious. Got it.

 _Suddenly, Aggie noticed a giant bubble with a brown hat from afar on her left._

 **Aggie:** Aw! Look at its jaunty hat! Pip, pip to you, Mr. Bubble!

 **Holmes:** _(rushes in front of Aggie)_ Agatha, quiet!

 _The giant bubble landed on a small tress, causing it to explode. Aggie gulped in fear._

* * *

 _Jan 15, 1902. 8:09am_

 _Holmes and Watson took a boat as they arrived on a small island (same island from the present). Borra used his way by using his wand staff to launch himself out of the water, and landed clumsily on the sand._

 _ **Holmes:**_ _Now, Borra, don't arouse suspicion. Maintain camouflage._

 _Borra stood up, and the three noticed the giant bubble with a hat (same bubble from the present)._

 _ **Holmes:**_ _The lair's guard. It spotted us._

 _ **Borra:**_ _That thing? (laughs)_

 _ **Holmes:**_ _Don't underestimate its adorable appearance. It's actually…_

* * *

 _Present day_

 **Holmes:** …an elite killing machine, not some adorably jovial globule.

The sixsome hid behind a large rock

 **Aggie:** I know! That's a vintage series 2 Troububble C-20! Filled with Incendium! It'll ignite anything it lands on. So cool!

 **Gnome Watson:** You know, most kids, like you, wouldn't get this excited about impending doom. An old friend of ours mostly just cries.

 _The giant bubble found them and jumped onto them. The six dodged from the rock as the bubble landed on it, and the rock exploded. The bubble once again bounced and fell above the six. Aggie quickly grabbed Holmes' cane._

 **Holmes:** What are you—

 _The bubble landed on the tip of the cane, releasing green gas._

 **Aggie:** Gassing it. From Incendium to helium!

 _The bubble squeaked and floated away into the sky._

 **Holmes:** I haven't seen a maneuver that impressive since—

* * *

 _Jan 15, 1902. 8:11am_

 _Holmes and Watson dodged on the ground, until they noticed they were protected by Borra as the bubble landed on the head of his wand staff, and the head released green helium gas. The bubble then floated away into the sky._

 _ **Watson:**_ _How did you do that?_

 _ **Borra:**_ _Oh, I just recited the "Helium gas" spell, and my wand staff released the helium in the bubble._

 _ **Holmes:**_ _You mean, it's magic?_

 _ **Borra:**_ _Yes!_

 _ **Holmes:**_ _There's no such thing as magic. It's just an illusion. I don't believe on those things._

 _ **Watson:**_ _How about the wings?_

 _ **Borra:**_ _I was born with it. My family never had wings._

 _ **Holmes:**_ _It's just a costume, Watson. Look._

 _Holmes pulled Borra's wings, which Borra cried in pain. Instead of having them off, the wings are still attached on his back._

 _ **Watson:**_ _(pulls Borra away from Holmes) Holmes! Stop that! You're hurting the young lad._

 _ **Borra:**_ _That's okay. Everybody thinks about my wings as a costume. I got used to it._

 _Borra walks away._

 _ **Watson:**_ _Wh-What is it?_

 _ **Borra:**_ _Strange berry bushes. They don't look native to the island. Could be poisonous…. (he eats one berry, making Holmes and Watson gasped in horror, but nothing happened to the winged human) They weren't._

 _ **Holmes:**_ _What is wrong with you? There are rules! Protocol!_

 _ **Borra:**_ _Loosen up, Mr. Holmes! Ya gotta be willing to make things up as you go along. I didn't get this far in life by following the rules._

 _Just then, Borra began to choke._

 _ **Holmes:**_ _Great. And now you're dying._

 _ **Borra:**_ _Worse. I got a stem caught in my throat. (coughs up a small stem) Anyway, onward._

 _The three climbed up the stairs towards the cave._

* * *

 _Present day_

 _Holmes, Watson, Sherlock Gnomes, Gnome Watson, Dawson and Aggie arrived at the entrance of the cave. The cave was dark, with a fishpond in the middle, and the end of a cave is a circular metal door._

 _Aggie whimpered excitingly for this adventure as her head with her scary exciting face turned to her friends, who were almost scared of her._

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** What is it now, girl?

 **Aggie:** Should we have a battle cry to strike fear in our enemies?

 **Watson:** What do you have in mind?

 **Aggie:** Get ready to lose bad, bullies!

 _Her voice echoed._

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** _(shrugs)_ Eh, what she said.

* * *

 _Jan 15, 1902. 8:12am_

 _Holmes, Watson, and Borra fought off four robots that were guarding the cave and intruded them._

 _ **Holmes:**_ _Just had to yell a battle cry, didn't you?_

 _Borra dodged every punch of the robots, until he was hit and crashed into the wall. Luckily, he still has enough strength to battle two robots._

 _ **Borra:**_ _Come on, you blasted bucket of bolts, let's dance!_

 _He punched one of the robots' chin, causing his fist to crack, and got away from the robots. Borra was at the edge of the fish pond with piranhas. When the robot was about to smash him, Borra ran under the robots, and used his wand staff to fight them off, but it only activated a glass umbrella from its head. Borra tried to figure out how to use the wand staff since he only had it last Christmas._

 _ **Borra:**_ _How to blast a red laser of this thing?_

 _Just then, the wand staff fired red laser all over the place. He accidentally recited the laser spell. The laser hit a stalactite from the ceiling, and it landed on one of the robots head. The robott fell into the pond of piranhas. The other robot the help its friend, but the piranhas bit its left arm. The robot turned to Borra angrily, and Borra cowardly threw his wand staff to the robot. The robot caught the staff, Borra secretly smashed to rocks on the robot's head, knocking it down, and retrieved his staff._

 _Holmes and Watson screwed the two robots' heads off, and they fell off._

 _ **Borra:**_ _Good show, guys_

 _Just then, the robot that Borra knocked it down got up and ran out of the cave. Borra picked a rock and threw it on the robot, but the rock missed it, allowing the robot to escape._

 _ **Borra:**_ _Aw. That was going to be so impressive. Anyway, shall we?_

 _ **Holmes:**_ _We have to chase after that last robot. No loose ends._

 _ **Borra:**_ _Nah. We won't be seeing him again._

* * *

 _Present day_

 _Holmes shielded himself with the cane while trying to fight last robot from the past._

 **Holmes:** _(grunts)_ How are you still functioning?

 _Aggie surprisingly charged herself towards the robot and punched him into the fish pond. The robot shut down._

 **Holmes:** Impressive, Aggie. Anyway, shall we?

 _Only Holmes and Watson dove themselves into the pond with dead piranhas._

 **Watson:** _(disgusts)_ Ugh! This is worse than when they were alive.

 **Aggie:** Look out, boys!

 _Aggie flew and does a loop above the pond with Dawson, Sherlock Gnomes and Gnome Watson riding on her back, and she landed on the other side._

 **Holmes:** Very impressive. Ever since you lived with us, we should have done something like this sooner.

 **Aggie:** I never want to bother you. If you wanted to do something, you'd come to me. But you were always so busy with your work and your cases. But I was busy too. Taking care of my team, my family, always protecting and following you without polite conversation, and doing secret research about you, so, you know, we both had our own things going on. I guess you could say I've been dreaming of following my ancestor's footsteps with you my whole life.

 _Aggie helped Holmes and Watson off the pond, and the six continued to walk._

 **Holmes:** You know so much about me, and I feel I know so little about you.

 **Aggie:** Oh come on. You know about me when you think I'm look like my ancestor. Like, my favorite color is…

 _Aggie let Holmes guess, but he can't answer._

 **Aggie:** White! My favorite food is chicken. Even though I have chicken friends. I didn't let them show me that I eat their kind. And my favorite animal is penguin. My favorite spell is Ultimate Penguin Blast.

 **Holmes:** I know your favorite drink: Tea.

 **Aggie:** Juice!

 **Holmes:** But we saw you down a whole pot of tea every morning.

 **Aggie:** Oh, no. That was just to impress you. I kind of can't stand of tea. Too mature for my taste.

 **Holmes:** Juice, you say? I'll get it right next time. I promise.

 _When Aggie goes first, the five were having a quiet conversation about Aggie._

 **Dawson:** Can't believe you didn't know her so well.

 **Holmes:** Not at all, but she reminded me of an old friend back in my time.

 **Dawson:** Tell me about it. When Aggie came to our lives, she reminded us of an old friend of ours, too.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** You can say that again. When Aggie came, she also reminded us of an old friend who saved our lives when we almost got smashed and died.

 **Watson:** How did your friend died?

 **Gnome Watson:** He pushed us off the street and got smashed into pieces by a car. It's too much for us.

 **Aggie:** Come on, you guys! We're almost there.

The six entered the metal door as it revealed to be an elevator.

* * *

 _Jan 15, 1902. 8:15am_

 _Borra rose to a secret lair by elevator._

 _ **Borra:**_ _(looks around) Professor Moriarty's lair. It's so big. Don't you guys?_

 _He turned around and saw Holmes and Watson were not behind him anymore._

 _ **Borra:**_ _You guys? Oh, guys, where are you? You're supposed to watch over me._

 _Just then, a green gas blasted behind his head, and knocked him unconsciously to sleep._

* * *

 _Present day_

 _When they made it into the lair, the six noticed a desk of lab equipment and an old camera on the desk._

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Well, what do we have here?

 _Aggie pushed a button of the camera as it showed an old footage of a video on the screen._

 _ **Professor Moriarty:**_ _(in video) Good afternoon. This is Professor James Moriarty. Regrets if you haven't heard of me. But I've gotten very well acquainted with this young man with wings._

 _He showed Borra trapped on platform upside down. Borra woke up from unconsciousness and noticed he was trapped._

 **Dawson:** Wait! Is that Borra?

 **Watson:** You know Borra?

 **Dawson:** Yes. He was my and Basil's protector. He went missing when he was 16 at Christmas Eve. We never saw him again.

 **Gnome Watson:** That's odd. He looks like our Borra, but he was gnome. He's Gnomogenes Borra.

 **Watson:** Maybe he was a gnome version of this Borra.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** I don't think so. He has the same wand staff, same wings. I think he's the same Borra we all know.

 **Dawson:** Borra is a human all along? He was never a mouse.

 **Gnome Watson:** And he was never a gnome.

 _ **Professor Moriarty:**_ _(in video) After meticulous…_

 _ **Borra:**_ _You will never get away with this, you fiend. My new friends will be coming for me and you._

 _ **Professor Moriarty:**_ _Excuse me. I'm in the middle of filming my declaration of harmful intent. Where was I?_

 _Behind the recorded camera, Holmes and Watson arrived from the elevator platform, who came late. Borra noticed them and kept quiet._

 _ **Professor Moriarty:**_ _Oh, yes! After meticulous, frankly ingenious planning, I have obtained history's greatest biological weapon. (shows a beaker with red liquid) With the completed formula, I will breed an army of super soldiers that will bounce to the highest peaks of corruption._

 _Then, Holmes and Watson came in the scene._

 _ **Watson:**_ _Did you just say "bounce"?_

 _ **Professor Moriarty:**_ _Sherlock Holmes! I knew you're going to interfere with my plans someday. And is this winged boy with you?_

 _ **Holmes:**_ _Unfortunately. I can't believe you knew he was the one who held the copy of the page you've been searching. But we're still here to take you in and you're going to rot in jail!_

 _ **Professor Moriarty:**_ _Not if I take an action first!_

 _ **Watson:**_ _Let me get this straight. You're making a bounce serum? The untold powers of the ancient creatures is bouncing?_

 _ **Professor Moriarty:**_ _Yes! There'll be bouncing here and there and everywhere. Mass destruction that's beyond compare!_

 _ **Borra:**_ _Hey, it rhymes!_

 _Both Watson and Borra laughed at the villain's sentence._

 _ **Professor Moriarty:**_ _(angrily) Stop laughing! I have wasted an entire reel of film, and you're not even entirely in frame!_

 _ **Holmes:**_ _You don't want to ruin your spotlight, professor._

 _Moriarty charged at his nemesis as Holmes and Watson tried to fight him off._

 _ **Borra:**_ _What are you doing?_

 _ **Holmes:**_ _Fighting a criminal mastermind, apparently._

 _The fight caused the camera to fall on the ground. Holmes and Watson tried to fight Moriarty, making him drop the beaker, and it rolled towards Borra._

 _ **Borra:**_ _I could try a coupling gambit, or_

 _ **Watson:**_ _Borra! Little help?!_

 _ **Borra:**_ _I'm working out a plan._

 _ **Holmes:**_ _I've got a plan: Just do something!_

 _The camera switched off as the video was over. It didn't recorded the whole fighting scene._

 **Aggie:** But-but how did you defeat Professor Moriarty?

 **Professor Moriarty:** He didn't.

 _The villain stepped out from the dark side of the room._

 **Holmes:** _(icy)_ Moriarty!

 **Aggie:** _(angrily)_ Where's my friend?!

 **Holmes:** Easy, lass. This one's out of your league.

 **Aggie:** Nobody's out of our league, Holmes! We can take him!

 _When Aggie flew and charged at Professor Moriarty, Denzel showed up and swung his powerful sword, creating a strong wave that pushed Aggie out of the way, and she fell on the ground._

 _Her friends tried to help her, but Professor Moriarty and Denzel blasted them with a ball of green gas that knocked them all down unconsciously and fell asleep._

* * *

 _Everything was black, until a familiar voice was heard._

 **Basil:** Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!

 _Aggie woke up and found out she was in a cubical cage, Sherlock Gnomes and Gnome Watson were in a plastic box with latches and circle holes, Holmes and Watson were on the floor and tied by ropes, and Dawson was with Basil in a bird cage._

 **Basil:** _(Icy)_ I can't believe you! I can't believe all of you! What is Aggie doing here? On a secret dangerous case, of all things! She's just an innocent little girl!

 **Holmes:** We know!

 **Denzel:** Quiet! You're voices really interrupted our concentration!

 **Aggie:** Concentration for what? World domination?

 **Professor Moriarty:** World domination can wait.

 **Holmes:** What are you talking about?

 **Denzel:** We like to introduce to you few of our new friends who helped us making a plan to capture you for revenge.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Like who?

 **Aggie:** Yeah, before I met them, they never have bunch of old friends.

 **?:** Not friends…

 _A small shadowy figure came out of a mouse hole with sinister smile._

 **Ratigan:** An old foe.

 _Basil stared at his hated adversary in shock, until angry eyes and gritted teeth spread across his face that his enemy had managed to gain the upper hand upon them. Dawson and Aggie gasped in horror._

 **Dawson:** Ratigan? That's impossible!

 **Aggie:** But he was dead! You guys told me so!

 **Ratigan:** Though frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier. Trouble with the girl who wants to come to the rescue?

 _Basil was affected by this jester, but he covered his outraged expression with a cool calming smile._

 **Basil:** Ratigan, it's been centuries, but no one can have a higher opinion than you than I have... _(insults)_ and I think you're a slimy, contemptible, sewer rat!

 _Dawson felt like shrinking, just like before._

 _Wanting to save her friend's life, Aggie started to defend him._

 **Aggie:** _(chuckles nervously)_ Uh, he didn't mean to say that. He didn't really mean to say that! Right, Bas? Right?! _(looks at Basil as he shows his serious face)_ Okay, he really meant it. _(murmurs at Basil)_ I was just trying to save your tail!

 **Ratigan:** It's okay, young lady. I got use to that insult, (glares at Basil) especially from someone who ruins everything!

 **Dawson:** I don't understand! We saw you fell! How did you survive?

 **Ratigan:** Well, now, that's a funny story actually. You thought I was dead. So have I. But I've always been a lucky rat, and that was my luckiest day ever. During my fall, I got a chance to save myself. Luckily, the whole tower has edges, so I hang on to one and escape. I really want to destroy you again, but I realized it was too soon, so I decided to wait for a perfect time and make a plan. I've been waiting for so long. Too long. Decades lying in hiding, tracking you down…

 **Gnome Watson:** Uh, it's been two centuries, why do you do it just now?

 **Ratigan:** I'm out of ideas, plus it's hard to figure an evil plan if you're alone.

 **Aggie:** You should've done that with your thugs.

 **Ratigan:** I want to, but I want everybody to know I'm dead.

 **Professor Moriarty:** Okay, you're plan's crazy, but I like you already.

 **Denzel:** Told ya he's cool. He's also my favorite.

 **Ratigan:** By the way, Basil, you and your chubby friend still look the same the last time we see each other, but this one… _(points Aggie)_ He's a tall human girl now. I never knew you want a woman to join your company.

 **Basil:** She's not just a human, She's a friend. A good friend. No, BEST friend. And she's always been by our side ever since.

 **Ratigan:** I think this boy… or girl made you soft.

 **Aggie:** _(glares)_ Excuse me? I'm a different person. My great-grandfather has no laces on his wings.

 **Ratigan:** _(sarcastically)_ Oh, you're that dummy mouse's descendant? I should've realized. You're just like him _(pinches Aggie's cheek)_.

 **Aggie:** _(slaps his hand away)_ Don't touch me! And Great-Grandpa Borra is not a dummy. He's a brave man who always stands up for his friend.

 **Denzel:** Just like you. You always stand up for your friends. You're a sore loser too.

 _Aggie growled in rage as her whole face turned red._

 **Aggie:** You know what? You three deserved each other anyway. You're evil, mischievous and big bullies!

 **Denzel :** Okay, I hate it when you said that. And we're four of us.

 **Gnome Watson:** Who's the other one?

 **?:** Sorry, gentlemen.

 _Two gargoyles arrived with a yellow pie mascot carrying selfie stick on them._

 **Moriarty (pie mascot):** I was busy capturing my angle… _(glances at Aggie; shocks)_ Agatha Galido?! You're alive?!

 **Aggie:** _(angrily)_ OH, SHUT UP, YOU PIECE OF PLASTIC!

 _The mascot was a little hurt when Aggie called him that._

 **Reggie:** She never liked you.

 _Moriarty (pie mascot) nodded._

 **Moriarty (pie mascot):** Well, I'm quite surprise about the girl, but I hope you'll be surprise, Sherlock Gnomes! _(points his respective nemesis)_ Sorry to not be in touch for so long. Oh, also, I hate you.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** _(dryly)_ Moriarty, how awful to see you again for the last 80 years.

 **Aggie:** Very long, right?

 **Moriarty (pie mascot):** So how have I been? I've been just peachy. Took up fishing. Gave up fishing. It's really boring. But I did plot your captured with the help of my new friends here. When I traveled to this world, I met Professor M, Denzel and Ratigan here, and they know all about you and the team you're in with for the last 80 years. I was a little surprise for my counterparts, but we have time to get to know each other. It's almost a hard work and it is needlessly complicated, but that's what supervillains One of my top plans for today that I have to capture every single gnomes in this world, but I just figured out the gnomes are so lifeless here.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** This is a different world! Our world is different than this. Gnomes and other non-living things, except for robots, don't have their own lives here, you stupid maniac.

 **Moriarty (pie mascot):** _(silence for two seconds)_ Well, that explains it. So, my companions told me that I should use my plan to lure you all here. I guess my plan wasn't worthless, after all.

 **Holmes:** _(to Sherlock Gnomes)_ That's him?

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** That's him. My nemesis.

 **Aggie:** That's him. Same pie like I remembered.

 **Denzel:** _(whispers to Moriarty {pie mascot])_ You know her?

 **Moriarty (pie mascot):** Just once, but, yes. Lots of memories about her.

 **Professor Moriarty:** One of your gargoyles said she never liked you. You do?

 **Moriarty (pie mascot):** Temporarily, but things never work with us for a minute.

 **Professor Moriarty:** Why is that?

 **Moriarty (pie mascot):** She's crazy! A lunatic! She stole my rolling pin once! Almost killed me when she inflated me like a balloon! She's the worst! Worse than Sherlock Gnome's previous protector, Gnomogenes Borra.

 **Professor Moriarty:** You mean, "Hermogenes"?

 **Moriarty (pie mascot):** It's Gnomogenes.

 **Professor Moriarty:** No, it's Hermogenes. That's his real name.

 **Moriarty (pie mascot):** Now that's a weird name for a gnome.

 **Gnome Watson:** He was never a gnome.

 **Dawson:** He was never even a mouse, either.

 **Aggie:** I'm his great-granddaughter and I'm a human, so he's clearly a human with wings. Sorry you have been fooled. Here's your rolling pin anyway _(throws the plastic rolling pin)._

 **Moriarty (pie mascot):** Thank you, and he's dead anyway. He doesn't matter anymore. I gotta tell you girl, it was these two who killed your great-grandfather. (points the gnomes)

 **Gnome Watson:** That's not true!

 **Moriarty (pie mascot):** Please. You were in the middle of the street, Borra pushed you out, and he was smashed into pieces. This happened the same to you when I saw you got smashed.

 **Aggie:** Oh, I was smashed but I survived. I was doing my job to protect my friends. Borra was doing his job too. He's a protector. He still has the same job with Basil and Holmes. And so was I.

 **Denzel:** Yeah, yeah, your family's great! As always! What about my family? We, Damais, were supposed to be adventure family. See this?

 _Denzel showed Aggie a photo of him and his family together in front of a rocket ship._

 **Aggie:** You remember your dad got lost in space and died when he ran out of oxygen, right?

 **Denzel:** _(sadly)_ Well, yeah, but he went solo without even help. I told him to bring mom because she brought the oxygen, and he never listen. Luckily, your family never died like this, Aggie. That's why you and your family are so popular; I decided to help these three. We four have something in common: taking revenge on our respective nemesis.

 _Just then, Charlie came from the back door._

 **Charlie:** Denzel… We got a problem…

 _He was pushed by Carolina, and the kids followed her._

 **Carolina:** Out of my way, fatty!

 **Sherlock D., Agatha D., John D., and Red D.:** Hey dad!

 **Matt:** _(comes out from the door; panting)_ Sorry… Denzel… She was super slippery! I better sit down! _(sits on the floor)_

 **Gnome Watson:** Who's she?

 **Watson:** That's Carolina Damai, Denzel's wife.

 **Gnome Watson:** Why would anyone married a villain?

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Everyone marries anyone, Watson. And who were the children?

 **Aggie:** You really wanna know? Oldest to youngest: Sherlock, Agatha, John and Red.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** What?!

 **Basil:** They do realize…

 **Aggie:** Yes. The names. We get it. Not a big deal.

 **Denzel:** Oh, Carolina, my love, you made it. So were you kids. So happy you're here. _(when he looks at his family, his kids didn't want to look at him, and wife glared furiously at him)_ What?

 **Carolina:** _(furiously)_ What? What?! What are you doing?!

 **Denzel:** Hey, I owed my new friends here a solid. Isn't that what you want me to do? Meeting and helping new friends with stuff?

 **Carolina:** _(angrily)_ Not with 19th century villains that were criminal master minds and murderers!

 **Moriarty (pie mascot):** Umm, smashers, if you're referring to me.

 **Denzel:** Ehh, you win some, you lose a few hundred. _(laughs)_ It wasn't that bad anyway.

 _When Denzel played Aggie's cage with a spare metal bar, Carolina threw a sharp knife unto Denzel, almost cut his hand off. Denzel retreated quickly, and looked at his wife in fear, which she gave him a deadly glare!_

 **Denzel:** Ah come on, I have to! My credibility was on the line! _(sighs)_ I mean, what kind of reputation would I have if people found out I was trying to be good just for you and the kids? It just throws out my entre persona.

 **Carolina:** YOUR credibility? What about our family? Me? And the kids? Your little job made us look like useless sickening joke!

 **Denzel:** _(scoffs)_ No, no, no, honey bunny. Jokes are funny. I made you look… uh, sad… and pathetic.

 _The Damai sibling weren't comfortable of their father's explanation to their mother as they slowly sneak towards Aggie for comfort. Aggie extended her arms through the bars to comfort the four children._

 **Denzel:** Like an orphan… with no arms… or legs… with Progeria! Great! Now I'M bummed thing about it!

 **Carolina:** Can you please just try to take this seriously and calmly and not too violently?

 **Denzel:** Fine. I'll try. Just don't get your taco in a twist, sweetie.

 **Carolina:** _(glares furiously)_ Was that you trying to be sexist or racist?

 **Denzel:** Whatever pisses you off more. Darn, you interrupted my speech. Where was I?

 **Aggie:** You said my family was popular than yours and you hate me?

 **Denzel:** Oh yeah. That. And since you're all here together, we decided to share the same plan of revenging against you.

 **Aggie:** You know we're still going to stop you. You'll never get away with this

 **Denzel:** Oh. But. I. Already. Have!

 _Suddenly, the elevator platform rose up with Red standing there, wearing a female disguise._

 **Red:** Oh. But. You. Already. Haven't!

 _Everyone in the room turned to red._

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Uh-oh.

 **Aggie:** _(gasps)_ What are you think you're doing here?

 **Agatha D.:** I like the dress though.

 **Denzel:** Get lost, old lady. This does not concern you.

 **Red:** I am no old lady.

 **Professor Moriarty:** It's that red bird in disguise.

 **Sherlock D.:** I didn't know this was a disguise either.

 **Red:** _(removes his wig)_ It's me, Red!

 **Ratigan:** Who and which's Red?

 **Red:** I AM, and I'm here to rescue my wife and her friends, kick butt and blow this place up. So, who wants to get through me first?

* * *

 _Cut the scene where Red was already in a cubical cage with Aggie._

 **Red:** _(chuckles sheepishly)_ Wow. Did anybody see that coming?

 **All, except Red:** YES!

 **Matt:** Even Charlie saw that coming.

 **Charlie:** _(clueless)_ I did?

 **Aggie:** _(sarcastically)_ Great job for an attempt rescue mission, hon.

 **Red:** I just go without a plan, except for a disguise.

 **Moriarty (pie mascot):** So, this is the bird who stole you girl.

 **Red:** I didn't steal his girl! I don't even know her!

 **Aggie** : He was referring to me.

 **Red:** Oh, right. Well, FYI, HE almost stole MY girl!

 **Ratigan:** _(to Denzel)_ No wonder you hate both of them.

 **Basil:** _(to Aggie)_ You two have history.

 **Denzel:** I still don't get why you chose this bird over me, Aggie. I was your friend first, and I know you better and longer than him.

 **Aggie:** Dude, I never chose you because you're big bully. You always pinch me when we're kindergarteners, you're a jerk, you accused me, insulted me in front of my friends, and you have lots of girlfriends since we're 7.

 **Charlie, Matt, Carolina, Sherlock D., Agatha D., John D. and Red D.:** OOOOOOHHHHH!

 **Ratigan: Bummer!**

 **Moriarty (pie mascot):** _(laughs)_ You blew it!

 **Denzel:** _(growls and glares at Aggie)_ That's not fair! You know I have social problems!

 **Aggie:** Everybody has social problems. Even I do. But when I met all of my friends, I don't have those problems anymore. I would never bale my friends, not even Red.

 **Red:** _(whispers)_ I baled you once.

 **Aggie:** I know.

 **Professor Moriarty:** Let's just get this over with and straight to the point, shall we?

 **Denzel:** Sure.

 **Moriarty (pie mascot):** Whatever.

 **Basil:** I have enough conversation anyway.

 **Aggie:** My mouth is dry.

 **Holmes:** What is this revenge you all planned anyway?

 **Professor Moriarty:** I'm glad you asked, Holmes. Do you still remember the time when I took the last page of the Great Book that your kid friend kept and you destroyed everything?

 **Holmes:** It's not hard to forget my time, Moriarty!

 **Professor Moriarty:** Brilliant, because I've waited so long for this, Holmes. Rebuilding my old place with three new companions, rebuilding ourselves after each of our last showdown. But this time, we're better prepared. This… _(evil chuckles)_ This is sweet revenge. I'm going to make the same history's greatest biological weapon, but only Hermogenes Borra knows about the formula. But when I found Professor Ratigan, he told me that Borra's mouse friend had that copy first before handed it to him

 _Professor Moriarty unlocked the cubical cage, and held Aggie out by the rope with Moriarty (pie mascot) to hold her hostage. He then closed and locked the cage again to keep Red in._

 **Professor Moriarty:** Now, tell me the formula, mouse!

 **Basil:** _(chuckles)_ It was years ago. 200, to be exact. How am I supposed to remember? Wait. What are you—

 _Ratigan climbed on a high chair just at Aggie's size, and pointed an ionizer at Aggie's nose._

 **Ratigan:** Come, come, Basil. I know detectives, like you, have sharp memories and remember everything from the past, especially when you keep that formula and studied it for more than 5 years, and you're even more fastidious than I am. So you have 3 tenths of a second to respond, or…

 **Aggie:** Don't do it, Bas!

 _Ratigan pressed ionizer harder, and Moriarty (pie mascot) tightened the rope, making Aggie's grunted from this torture._

 _Seeing Aggie was already hurt, Basil has no choice but to give the four fiends the formula, in order to save his friend._

 **Basil:** _(exhales)_ Ten handfuls of red berries, two green berries, three blue berries, six orange berries, four yellow berries, and one purple berry. In that order.

 **Holmes:** Basil.

 _Holmes, Watson, Sherlock Gnomes, Gnome Watson, Basil, Dawson and Red hung their heads down in shame for letting the villains take the formula of a powerful power, only to save Aggie._

 _The four fiends now moved to the experiment desk to finish liquefied and mixing the berries to make a serum, and filled it up on beakers._

 **Professor Moriarty:** Finally, the powers of the ancients are mine… _(to Denzel, Ratigan and Moriarty [pie mascot])_ or ours if I have a mood for sharing.

 **Gnome Watson:** You four are deranged.

 **Moriarty (pie mascot):** _(in rage)_ Would you please not interrupt—!

 _Denzel quickly patted the mascot on the head to calm him down._

 **Denzel:** Now, now. You won't throw us off our game this time. We're prepared for every eventuality.

 **Professor Moriarty:** Now, the girl was a bit of an X-factor, but she will be the cherry on this sweet revenge.

 **Holmes:** Leave her outta this, Professor! She's just a defenseless girl. She has no place here. A damsel in distress is what she is! It was a mistake to bring a hapless hellion!

 _Aggie knew Holmes was trying to protect her verbally, but she realized he was right. She shouldn't have come with them in the first place. She just wished she obeyed Holmes, and let them rescue one of her friends. She felt guilty and sadly hung her head down._

 _The four villains got bored at this, and Denzel and Ratigan held Aggie hostage again as part of their revenge._

 **Holmes:** She should be at home, taking care of her family, enjoying a glass of her favorite "coffee."

 **Aggie:** I don't like coffee, I like…

 _Aggie gasped as she realized what Holmes meant. She also noticed that the serum was made of berries and formed into a juice when they were liquefied. Holmes winked and nodded at her, signaling an opportunity to do her thing._

 **Professor Moriarty:** This bores me already, ever since the long conversation. Time to move on to the revenging.

 _Before the professor drank the juice, Aggie elbowed Denzel and Ratigan off of her and kicked the beaker with the juice off of Professor Moriarty's hand. When the beaker is in the air, Aggie tumbled backwards, landed on her feet, and grabbed the upside-down beaker by her mouth. She drank every single drop of the juice, and threw the beaker away._

 **Ratigan:** What are you, child?

 **Basil:** That's Agatha Golida, our new protector!

 **Aggie:** Yeah! But it's actually Galido-o-ooo!

 _Aggie felt herself shaking as the ropes around her cut off, and started to bounce around the room._

 **Red:** _(worryingly)_ Aggie!

 **Aggie:** I love it! I'm like a super-mega rubber ball of death!

 _Charlie, Matt and the gargoyles chased after Aggie, but she used the force push to push them away from her._

 **Denzel:** Boys, stop fooling around, and get our hovercraft! (to his family) Guys, come with them!

 **John D.:** Aww, do we have to, dad? We're trying to watch.

 **Denzel:** NOW!

 **Carolina:** Fine!

 **Red D.:** So much for being a family guy, dad!

 _Carolina and the children followed Matt, Charlie and the gargoyles._

 _Aggie bounced behind Holmes and Watson, and untied the ropes to free them_

 **Holmes:** You get those four. We'll get your husband and the others..

 **Professor Moriarty:** The juice!

 _The four fiends took each a drink of the juice, leaving the beaker half-full, and they developed the ability to bounce. When they were about to bounce, Aggie shoved the four to stop them from escaping._

 _The chase is on as Aggie chased after them. Ratigan shot the ionizer at Aggie. When the air is clean from the smoke, they didn't see aggie anywhere, until, by surprise, she took the beaker from Denzel's hand._

 **Aggie:** Haha! Sucker! _(blows raspberry)_

 _Angrily, Professor Moriarty snatched the ionizer from Ratigan's hand, and shot it at the beaker, causing Aggie to accidentally drop it from her hand._

 _When the beaker is now on the floor, the four villains bounced first to retrieve the juice. Professor Moriarty grabbed the beaker first, and his companions followed him. Aggie was already too late as she missed. The chase sent them onto the roof._

 _Meanwhile, Watson used his laser key to melt the bars of the cages to free basil, Dawson and Red, and Holmes unlatched the plastic box to free the gnomes._

 **Basil:** Hmm. Get your opponent to underestimate your partner. Very clever, Holmes.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** How did you know she could pull it off?

 **Holmes:** Borra's great-granddaughter is full of surprises.

 _Up on the roof, the chase is still on._

 **Professor Moriarty:** Get away! Get away, you little brat!

 **Aggie:** Gimme that juice, you big bullies!

 **Denzel:** One again, I hate it when you said that!

 _The chase finally bounced them farther into the sky. Until, they felt their bodies had the lost their power to bounce._

 **Professor Moriarty:** No! No! It's wearing off! No!

 _The four fiends and Aggie fell down when they lost their bounce. When the professor was about to take a sip of the juice, Aggie, still has wings and power to fly, furiously charged at him._

 **Aggie:** Oh no, you don't!

 _She grabbed the beaker with the juice. Denzel got his hands on the beaker to help Professor Moriarty retrieve the juice from Aggie. Ratigan and Moriarty (pie mascot) grabbed each of Aggie's legs to make her release her hands from the beaker._

 **Professor Moriarty:** This is all your fault!

 **Aggie:** I'm happy for it!

 _Aggie punched Professor Moriarty and Denzel with just one hand to force them to let go of the beaker, and kicked Ratigan and Moriarty (pie mascot) off her legs._

 _The seven finally reached the roof where they saw Aggie falling._

 **Red:** Slingshot move.

 _Basil and Sherlock Gnomes nodded as Red took out small-sized slingshot, the two small detective stretched the rubber of their respective slingshot, and Dawson and Gnome Watson released their partners to launch them to Aggie._

 _Basil and Sherlock Gnomes grabbed each of Aggie's arms, and activated their parachute from their bags._

 **Basil:** Hey-hey, it worked!

 **Aggie:** Team up, baby!

 _The four fiends fell towards the water off-screen, but there was no splash. The eight heroes rushed towards the edge to check on them. The villains were caught by their henchmen and Denzel's family by their hovercraft as it showed up above the eight._

 **Denzel:** Well, you all ruined everything, but this isn't over!

 **Ratigan:** As soon as we meet again!

 _When the hovercraft flew away back to the city of New London, the four detectives knew their respective nemesis would come for revenge again someday._

 _Suddenly, another flying vehicle rose above them. IT's not a hovercraft, but a big ship. It's the Millennium Falcon. Chuck is the pilot this time._

 **Chuck:** You guys need a lift?!

 **Red:** Just in time, pal!

* * *

 _When the eightsome finally rode in the Falcon, they sat near the "chess board" for a talk._

 **Aggie:** _(guilty)_ Guys, I'm sorry you've been fooled by my great-grandfather that he was never been a mouse or a gnome.

 **Basil:** Nah. I wasn't surprise at all. Before he disappeared, Dawson and I already knew about his real identity when we saw him using a wand staff to transform himself back to a human, still in his mouse size, and his wings were exposed when we kinda snuck up on his bedroom.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** I wasn't surprised at all. I mean, a gnome with wings, acting more human-y, having a family heirloom of five families? Very rare. But it's really our fault that he was smashed.

 **Gnome Watson** : Sorry, Aggie.

 **Aggie:** Oh, you don't need to be sorry, you guys. Great-Grandpa Borra would've want it. He wants you to be alive. He also wants all of you to meet.

 **Dawson:** All thanks to you! _(punches her shoulder)_

 **Holmes:** Besides, Borra is our best friend. He never wanted to trick us. He doesn't want to be hurt by her appearance, true form or a world where he truly lived.

 **Aggie:** Yeah But-But hey, what did happen in that first battle with Professor Moriarty?

 _Holmes smirked. He wouldn't forget the time that Borra became a useful companion to him._

* * *

 _Jan 15, 1902 8:17am_

 _ **Holmes:**_ _Just do something!_

 _Borra noticed the beaker with juice in front of him._

 _ **Borra:**_ _Confound it!_

 _He managed to break his arms free from the trap, reached for the beaker, and drank every last drop of the juice. He felt himself shaky as he broke free from his trap, and bounced all over the room._

 _ **Borra:**_ _This is disconcerting! (he bounced against the wall and towards the desk as he saw the last page.) What is happening?_

 _Borra read the page one more time and sighed. He couldn't he has to risk the only thing that reminded him of his former best friend, Basil, who gave him the page for safe-keeping. He also felt sad that he'll break a promise that he made to his mouse friends for keeping it safe. With no other choice and to save the world from the Napoleon of Crime's hands, Borra ripped the page into pieces, destroying it without leaving any traces._

 _ **Professor Moriarty:**_ _(angrily) You will pay for that._

 _When the professor charged at him, Borra finished destroying the page and bounced off before Professor Moriarty reached for him causing the desk to move, and spilled a flammable chemical on his experiments._

 _Borra grabbed Holmes and Watson before landing on the floor with them._

 _ **Holmes**_ _: Borra, you just broke the rules and destroyed the page for us, instead of keeping it._

 _ **Borra:**_ _For the mission and case. And you, friends._

 _The new developed friendship moment interrupted when the desk exploded._

 _ **Watson:**_ _Whoop! Time to go._

 _The threesome quickly escaped._

 _Professor Moriarty woke up consciously, and noticed his work was on fire and destroyed._

 _ **Professor Moriarty:**_ _NOOOOO!_

 _All his hard work ruined. He did not lose hope. He saw the beaker of the juice as the completed remains of his work. When he reached for the beaker, the flammable chemical fell on the floor and inside of the lair exploded._

 _Outside the lair, Holmes picked up Borra's wand staff and handed it to him._

 _ **Holmes:**_ _I have a feeling I'm going to be cleaning up a lot of your messes from here on out, Mr. Borra._

 _ **Borra:**_ _Call me Hermogenes._

 _ **Holmes:**_ _Sherlock Holmes._

 _ **Watson:**_ _Dr. John Watson._

* * *

 _Present day_

 **Aggie** _ **:**_ _(happily)_ WOW! I can't believe I finally know the history of my detective ancestor, and I'm now part his adventure with THE Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson! Thank you so much, Holmes!

 **Holmes:** Call me just Sherlock.

 **Aggie:** _(hugs Holmes)_ I'm Aggie!

 _When watching this moment, Sherlock Gnomes glanced at Basil if this is a good idea to trust Holmes, and Basil nodded, noting that Holmes and Watson are also Borra and Aggie's friends, so it's okay to trust them._

 _Secretly, Aggie had kept a beaker of half-full of juice in her large pocket._

* * *

 **I got this idea from Ducktales, Hazbin Hotel and Open Season 2. Hope you like it.**


	12. The Story of the New Generations part 1

_At Baker Street, four groups of partners started their morning with breakfast and placed three portraits on the wall. One portrait that has Basil, Dawson and Borra, as a mouse, having an adventure together, the second portrait has Borra hugging Holmes and Watson with each of his arm, and the third portrait has Sherlock Gnomes, Dr. Gnome Watson and Borra, as a gnome, in the latter's giant protective bubble._

 **Aggie:** _(looks at the three portraits)_ Wow! Great-Grandpa Borra sure do loves you guys.

 **Watson:** Borra was a good lad. Very protective.

 **Aggie:** He really treated you guys like a family.

 **Basil:** Just like you! You treated all of us like family.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** family thing runs in the biological family, huh?

 **Aggie:** _(smirks)_ Yeah. Nice one.

 **Red:** _(walks out of his room)_ Any case that I missed this morning?

 **Holmes:** No, it's early morning. No case in this time.

 _Suddenly, a very small portal appeared beside Aggie, and came along an envelope as it flew down the floor, and the portal closed._

 **Aggie:** Oohhh, a mail-portal!

 **Dawson:** Since when did we have main-portal?

 **Aggie:** Years ago when I started installing them. _(picks up the envelope, ripped it open, pulled out a letter, and briefly read it)_ Aww! It's a letter from out gnome friends!

 _When he heard Aggie's exciting words, Sherlock Gnomes rushed and snatched the letter from her._

 **Aggie:** Hey!

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** This letter was sent to the wrong address, Aggie. Don't read it! _(throws the letter in his room)_

 **Aggie:** _(curiously)_ Uh… why did you throw the letter in your room?

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** _(nervously)_ Ummm… for safe-keeping. Why do you ask?

 **Holmes:** You're supposed to send the letter to the right address.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** I can do that later!

 **Dr. Gnome Watson:** Sherlock! _(lowers himself from a desk by his grappling hook cane and landed carefully on the floor)_ It's been 198 years. I think it's time to tell them and her.

 **Basil:** Tell us what?

 _The six stared at the two gnomes, waiting for answers._

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** None of their business, Watson.

 **Dr. Gnome Watson:** You're right. It's OUR business. We all know Borra, and Aggie is his descendant. They all have the right to know what happened to him. So we're telling… _(turns the knob and realized the door is lock; sighs)_ You just locked the door, didn't you?

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** _(smirks)_ Just in case.

 **Aggie:** I got it. _(punches the door with her finger_ )

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** How did you—

 **Aggie:** My fingers are strong. I got finger exercise this morning.

 _The gnomes looked uncomfortably at the girl for being the strongest, then glared back at each other._

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Don't do this, Watson!

 **Dr. Gnome Watson:** It's for your own good, Sherlock! Time to move on!

 _When the gnome doctor quickly ran inside his partner's room, the gnome detective followed him, and the two made crashing and fighting sounds, which it was unseen by their friends outside._

 **Watson:** _(to Aggie)_ Are you going to do something?

 **Aggie:** Nah. This is a friendship lesson. They'll stop… unless they'll be back out here in one piece… _(not long enough, the gnomes come out of the room with a box)_ See? Told you they would come out in one piece. What's in that box?

 **Dr. Gnome Watson:** This box has all of Sir Gnomeo and Miss Juliet's letters that we received throughout our years!

 _Aggie took one letter from the box, but it was so small and the words are so tiny._

 **Aggie:** _(frustrated)_ Aww, they're too small. I can't read it.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** _(relief)_ Oh well. Better luck next time _. (He opens his eyes, and surprised the box and the letters are big now)_ How did you—

 **Aggie:** Chaotic resize spell. I thought you read my spell book before.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Not all of the spells! I was never interested in magic, you know. _(Faces away from Aggie)_

 _When the rest started to dig in the box, Aggie, Red, Basil and Dawson only read the dates of each letter._

 **Basil:** 1924, 1958…

 **Dawson:** 1987, 2018…

 **Red:** 2036, 2071…

 **Aggie:** 2088, 2102… These are the letters that you guys received for 198 years! Alright, Gnomes, what the heck is going here? Why did you keep these letters a secret and never told us about them when I met you?

 _Sherlock Gnomes still won't face Aggie or either of his friends as he never want talk about what happened 198 years ago._

 **Dawson:** You know we're still your friends.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** _(sighs and turns to face his friends)_ Fine! It's true. Sir Gnomeo and Miss Juliet did invite us to their Garden Anniversary party throughout the years, but I never attended, neither do Watson since I told him not too. I only kept the letters so everyone would know I received them.

 **Red:** But why you never want to come?

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Because… That event is the real reason why Borra got smashed.

 **Watson:** What do you mean?

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** It happens 198 years ago, the year after we rescued all the garden gnomes in London, Sir Gnomeo and Miss Juliet invited me, Watson and Borra to their 1st Anniversary of their recreation their new garden. I didn't want to come since I'm not actually a party gnome, but Borra encouraged me to. He likes parties. When we're almost there, it was the other side of the road, but it got traffic and lots of cars are crossing. When Watson and I crossed, we almost got smashed, but Borra pushed us out of the way, and he got smashed. I never attended to their Harden party again, and it's also the same day of Borra's death anniversary. If only I was so patient, he wouldn't just risk his own life to save us.

 **Red:** So, that was the reason you never want to attend the party? Bdcause it was also Borra's death anniversary?

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** I would never forget that day he saved us. Even when I met you, Aggie, I still hid the letters.

 **Aggie:** Why?

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** I already knew you were Borra's descendant when I noticed your wings, your wand staff, your instincts of protecting us, and I noticed your family tree. I just don't you to blame about what happened to your great-grandfather.

 **Aggie:** But, Sherlock, that was all an accident. We never blame you about what happened.

 **Basil:** _(raises his hand)_ I do.

 **Holmes:** Ssshhh!

 **Aggie:** Besides, Great-Grandpa Borra would've wanted it. He wants you alive. Sure you took it well now . That was 198 years ago.

 **Dr. Gnome Watson:** Actually, Sherlock never took it well. He almost smashed himself shortly after Borra's death.

 **Aggie:** You what?!

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** I was depressed, okay?

 **Holmes:** Borra just saved your life, and you're going to waste it?

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** At least I'm still alive in one piece until now! I never thought of that, until Watson told me that Borra wanted me alive, so… I still used my life.

 **Red:** Well, you should have. It was a gift of a friend, and, by the way, you can't keep yourself in the shadow of guilt and depression forever. You have to move on.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** _(sighs)_ I know, I know.

 _While digging into the letters, Dr. Gnome Watson noticed a thing that looks like a baby mobile with colorful origami birds hanging by their strings._

 **Dr. Gnome Watson:** Is this a mobile?

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Borra made that for me. I didn't wanna throw it out.

 **Dr. Gnome Watson:** Well, it shouldn't be in the box full of letters. It should be… Well, I guess we can put it back in here for now.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** During my explanation, I thought about it, and I decided to get to Gnomeo and Juliet's party alone so I'll explain to them everything why I never come to their party after all these years, and apologize to them.

 **Dr. Gnome Watson:** What?! No, no! You can't go alone. You almost smashed yourself in depression!

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** This is the first time I attended their anniversary party at the day of Borra's death anniversary. I won't be so depress once I showed myself at their garden.

 **Aggie:** Sure it can be one party, but there'll be hundred more invitations from the garden gnomes. By the time you finish giving your depressing speech of explanation and apologizing, you'll just be a mouth on a chair.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** _(disgusts)_ Wow, Aggie…

 **Aggie:** A mouth I would still proudly call one of my best friends. We're still best friends.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Well, I'm not gonna let you stop me. Honestly, I really want to move on from this depression that Borra left me just because that was two centuries ago, and I'm almost torn apart!

 _When the gnome detective waved his hand, an index finger flew off from his hand, and the eightsome noticed the finger was gone from the gnome's right-hand._

 **Sherlock Gnomes, Dr. Gnome Watson, Aggie, Red, Basil, Dawson, Holmes & Watson:** _(fear and disgusts)_ NO!

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Did you see where it went?

 **Watson:** I'll get it for you.

 _When he searched under Aggie's piano to find the finger, he found something uncommon._

 **Watson:** Uh…

 **Aggie:** Did you find it?

 **Watson:** _(pulls out a red pacifier)_ I only found this.

 **Red:** Oh! That's Amaranth Red's pacifier!

 **Aggie:** Aww! Her "sucky"!

 **Holmes** : When and how did that pacifier get in here?

 **Aggie:** My kids visited here last week, remember?

 **Holmes:** Oh, yes. Of course.

 **Basil:** Ugh! You two are so…

 _The mouse detective was about say a word or phrase, but Aggie already gave him a deadly glare, which causing to stammer in fear._

 **Basil:** Nothing! I don't know the word anyway. I've never been a parent after all.

 _But Aggie punched the mouse anyway for almost insulting her status as a parent. Just then, they heard knocks from the door._

 **Basil, Dawson & Aggie:** Comfound it!

 _Aggie answered the door as she opened it and found her oldest daughter there._

 **Amaranth Red:** Hey, Mom! We've got a surprise for you!

 **Aggie:** Now's not the time.

 **Amaranth Red:** Real quick. The surprise is not here, but we'll give you the address and I'll be on my way. Only close friends and family can know about this surprise.

 **Aggie:** Your Uncle Sherlock Gnomes just lost his finger.

 **Amaranth Red:** Like in a crab trap? Probably hard to work that in, but it's great that you're already thinking about backstory.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** _(off-screen)_ Found it!

 **Dawson:** _(off-screen)_ And we've got ants!

 _Aggie noticed her daughter stared at her in confusion._

 **Aggie:** Just get inside.

* * *

 **The Story of the New Generation**

 _Moments later, Aggie glued Sherlock Gnomes' finger and put it where it belonged vie telekinesis._

 **Dr. Gnome Watson:** Do you think we can fix it?

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Yeah, because I just got my finger cut 5 minutes ago.

 **Aggie:** Well, if one of your parts is rotten off, so it was dead-dead. It's impossible to stick it back. But your finger was severed for a short while, so it's more living-dead, which means if we set it, there's a chance it can go back to normal.

 **Holmes:** What if it doesn't?

 **Aggie:** I guess you could say you had an accident. Okay, we're done here, try it now.

 _The gnome carefully tried to bend his finger, and it moved a little_

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Whoa. I can lose parts and reattach them.

 **Amaranth Red:** Just like a snowman.

 **Red:** Our lives just keep getting better and better.

 **Aggie:** I'd go easy on it for a few days. Months? Seconds? I don't know. But definitely do keep it dry. Or moist?

 **Amaranth Red:** So, this was a stress of depression?

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Yeah, since your Great-Great-Grandpa Borra died, I almost lose myself.

 **Holmes:** You shouldn't stress yourself too much. You almost torn yourself part.

 **Basil:** Literally. _(Turns to Amaranth Red)_ So, you said there was a surprise?

 **Amaranth Red:** Yeah, here's the address _(gives Aggie the address on a piece of paper)_ We'll meet you there. Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Bye Uncles.

 _When the young girl left the room and closed the door, Aggie read the address._

 **Aggie:** Well, it won't be too far. You guys wanna come?

 _Most of the men glanced for a second, then agreed._

 **Watson:** Okay.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** That's sounds fun.

 **Dawson:** Yeah, sure. Why not?

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at an old and abandoned warehouse, somewhere within New London._

 **Sherlock D.:** _(off-screen)_ Oh, come on, Dad. Why do we have to wear this?

 **Denzel:** _(off-screen)_ Because they fit you all good.

 _Denzel, forcedly, put unusual uniforms on his children. The uniforms are black with big yellow "D"s on the front. The boys wore T-shirts and black pants, and the girls wore black blouse and skirts._

 **Red D.:** Why do we have to wear these outfits?

 **Denzel:** First, this will be your usual clothes, and second, so you won't be lost if you want to go out.

 **John D.:** Why we would be lost? We always have each other and we stayed together.

 **Denzel:** Yes, but I want everybody to know that you are my children. Mostly Aggie and her friends were really shock.

 **Agatha D.:** _(disgusts)_ Ugh, this style is not my test of fashion!

 **Denzel:** Sorry, but that's all the ideas I have for your new uniform… And it's also Professor Ratigan's idea. For the style. The Ds

 **Sherlock D.:** Uh, Ratigan's logo is an "R", but I'll take the "D".

 **Agatha D**.: Can we go now?

 **Denzel:** Sure, kids.

 _The Damai kids desperately left the room with their uniforms._

* * *

 _When they made it to their rooms, they immediately took off their uniforms and wore their civilian clothes._

 **John D.:** Finally! I can't stand it with this monkey suit!

 **Agatha D.:** I know Dad wants us to be evil, but I don't feel like it.

 **Red D.:** Humph! I don't want to be evil anyway.

 **Sherlock D.:** Well, we tried to tell him about it, but he wouldn't listen. We'll just go with the flow. We want to be happy anyway.

 _While staring at her uniform, Agatha D. just noticed something tiny on her uniform._

 **Agatha D.:** Umm, guys, take a look at this.

 _When her siblings took a look on her uniform, they all noticed a tiny glass dot on the curve of the D._

 **John D.:** Is that a spy camera?

 **Sherlock D.:** Darn it, dad! He's way too overprotective and he's out of control.

 **Red D.:** I don't like it when Dad wants to spy on us.

 **Agatha D.:** I knew it why Dad wants us to where these uniforms. Let's get rid of them!

 **Sherlock D.:** I don't think that's a good idea, sis. When Dad finds out we're going to destroy these uniforms, he'll freak.

 **Red D.:** So, what should we do?

 **Sherlock D.:** Well, I think we can remove these spy cameras from our uniforms and placed it somewhere where Dad thinks we're still together in one place.

 **John D.:** Like how?

 _The oldest Damai thought about it with a smirk as he got an idea._

* * *

 _When the kids successfully removed the spy cameras from their uniform, they placed them on their respective beeswax status of them._

 **Sherlock D.:** Wow, John, these are so realistic.

 **John D.:** Told ya I can do art.

 _Sherlock D. stared at Agatha D.'s "statue"._

 **Sherlock D.:** But the eyes creep me out.

 _The statue stood up to Sherlock D., which was actually the real Agatha D._

 **Agatha D.:** Well, I hate your nose!

 **Sherlock D.:** Aahhh!

 **Red D.:** Are you sure this will fool Mom and Dad?

 **John D.:** Don't worry. They'll never know, especially if we dim the lights.

 **Agatha D.:** _(to Sherlock D.)_ I don't know why we still have to wear these junks.

 **Sherlock D.:** Look, I know we don't like our dad that much, but he's our dad. Let's just give him one chance of happiness.

 **Red D.:** You're right, bro. He's our dad after all. I think I started to like these anyway.

 **Sherlock D.:** So, let's go out and have fun?

 **Agatha D., John D. & Red D.: **YEAH!

 _The four kids took the window instead of the stairs so they won't get spotted as they jumped out the window and climbed down the ladder._

* * *

 _Back to the heroes._

 _The Galido kids were standing in front of an old and abandoned building to wait for their parents and "uncles" to arrive, but they haven't spotted them yet, until…_

 **Aggie:** _(off-screen)_ Where can I register for this school?

 _The kids turned around and noticed their parents and uncles behind them_

 **Amaranth Red:** Oh! Nanay! Tatay! You're early!

 **Red:** _(carries a box of school and business supplies)_ Here's a little something to help you get started.

 **Clover Scarlet:** _(touched)_ Oh, Lolo and Lola's supplies.

 _The whole Galido shared a mournful hug as they missed Aggie's parents, Leo and Bernadette. Holmes and Watson glanced at their counterpart to make them tell what happened, but Basil, Dawson, Sherlock Gnomes and Dr. Gnome Watson never wanted to talk about the disappearance of Aggie's parents as they hung their heads down in sadness. The four were so close to Aggie's parents, mostly Leo since he is Borra's grandson through his oldest daughter, Leonila._

 **Aggie:** _(to her children; sniffs)_ I know. I miss them, too.

 _The kids wiped their tears from their eyes to control themselves from crying. Aggie doesn't want her children to cry as she changed the topic._

 **Aggie:** _(chuckles)_ Well, now. Hurry up and open the door!

 _The kids opened the door first to show their parents and uncles the place inside._

 **August Crimson:** Just look at it, Mom, Dad. Doesn't it just make you want to cry?

 _Inside a building is a very old room, with lots of holes on the walls and ceiling, some furniture and stairs are covered with cobwebs, and everything is dusty,_

 **Aggie:** _(uncomfortably)_ Yes.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Just make sure we won't be too long here. Gnomeo and Juliet are expecting us on their anniversary party later this afternoon.

 **Amaranth Red:** Don't worry, Uncle SG, this won't take long.

 **Crimson Red:** Man, the school is going to be right where you're standing.

 **Clover Scarlet:** Oh! And over here, the principals' office!

 **Amaranth Red:** And hanging from the ceiling, a big old colorful crystal chandelier!

 **Basil:** _(chuckles)_ You're your mommy's children, all right. You know, your mom wants to be a teacher once when she was still six-years-old, but she gave up her dream to become something better.

 **Aggie:** And I couldn't think that my old dream was passed down to my own children.

 **Holmes:** So, you children are going to build a school?

 **August Crimson:** Not just any school, a Friendship School.

 **Dr. Gnome Watson:** You do know there's a Friendship School in Equestria, right?

 **Clover Scarlet:** Yeah, but that's in Equestrian world. This school is good for people all over the universe. Any species, any gender, even yet-to-be reform villains!

 **Red:** Aww, hatchies, I'm sure this place is going to be just wonderful, but it's a shame you are working so hard.

 **Amaranth Red:** But how can we let up now when we're so close?

 **Crimson Red:** We got to make sure Lolo and Lola's expectations for us mean something.

 **Aggie:** Kids! Your grandma and grandpa may not have the chance to see their expectations for you, but they had something better. They had love…. For all of us. And that's all I want for you, honeybunches, to meet your love interests and dance off into your happily ever after.

 **Amaranth Red:** Mom, please! We don't have time for dancing. _(singing)_ _That's just gonna have to wait a while_

 **Red:** Ooh, how long we talking about here?

 **Crimson Red:** _(singing)_ _Ain't got time for messing around  
And it's not our style_

 **Aggie:** I want some grandkids here!

 **Clover Scarlet:** _(singing) This old world can slow you down  
People taking the easy way_

 **August Crimson:** _(singing) But we know exactly where we're going  
We're getting closer and closer every day_

 **The Galido kids:** _And we're almost there  
We're almost there_

 **August Crimson:** _People down here think we're crazy_

 **Clover Scarlet:** _But we don't care_

 **Crimson Red:** _Trials and tribulations_

 **Amaranth Red:** _We've had my share_

 **The Galido kids:** _There ain't nothing gonna stop usnow  
'Cause we're almost there_

 **Crimson Red _:_** _I remember Grandma and Grandpa told me  
Fairy tales can come true_

 **Clover Scarlet _:_** _You got to make them happen  
It all depends on you_

 **Amaranth Red:** _So we work real hard each and every day_

 **August Crimson:** _Now things for sure are going our way_

 **Crimson Red & August Crimson: **_Just doing what we do_

 **Amaranth Red & Clover Scarlet: **_Look out, boys, we're coming through_

 **The Galido kids:** _And we're almost there  
We're almost there  
People gonna come here from everywhere  
And we're almost there  
We're almost there_

 **Amaranth Red:** _There's been trials and tribulations  
You know we've had our share_

 **The Galido kids:** _But we've flew the sky  
We've travelled the universe  
And we're almost there  
We're almost there_

 _We're almost theeeeeeeeere!_

 _The four kids guided their parents and adoptive uncles out of the building to catch up at the party._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the world where statues, toys and garden gnomes are alive and can walk and talk, Gnomeo and Juliet were waiting for their expected guests._

 **Juliet:** _(sighs)_ I sure hope Sherlock and Watson could come to the party this year. They never attended ever since…

 **Gnomeo:** Borra's death. I know. Sherlock almost got himself killed that time.

 **Juliet:** Losing Borra was too much for him. Remember when I thought you were smashed?

 **Gnomeo:** Yes. You were sad. I kinda understand that gnome's problem, but that was centuries ago! He should've moved on by now. Besides, he already got Aggie as his new protector. I mean, Aggie is almost similar to Borra. They both have wings, they both have magic, they both have wand staff, but different, and…

 **Juliet:** But Aggie is not Borra. He's a gnome and she's a human. Let's just give Sherlock some more time to move on. And while we do that, let's go up there and look at the view again _(points the roof)_

 **Gnomeo:** Isn't that too high?

 **Juliet:** The higher, the better.

 **Gnomeo:** I'll let you know when I get there first.

 _Gnomeo flung his hands onto the ladder's first step, but Juliet pulled him down. The two continued to climb up the roof while slowing each other down. Juliet reached the top because she swung herself upward. Nevertheless, she leaned down and pulled Gnomeo up, then swung him around and around and around, until he had quite enough. Laughing it off, the two of them stared off in awe at the whole view of the future London (It was also called "new London")._

 **Lord Redbrick:** Juliet, come down this instant, before you fall!

 **Gnomeo:** When is he going to realize you're the toughest gnome in the garden?

 **Purplette:** _(off-screen)_ Seriously, Mom, Dad, you have visitors!

 **Juliet:** We'll be down in a moment, sweetie!

 **Aggie:** _(off-screen)_ Are you guys done?!

 _The red and blue gnome recognized that voice as they looked down and saw their expected visitors._

 **Aggie:** Because we can't wait for you to come down here forever, though!

 **Gnomeo:** _(chuckles sheepishly)_ Heh, how long you've been standing there?

 **Basil:** Longer than you think, like "5 minutes"! We've been at the front yard while you two were talking.

 **Juliet** : Oh… _(chuckles)_ right.

 _Gnomeo and Juliet hopped off the roof slowly and landed at the grassy ground,_

 **Juliet:** Glad you finally made it!

 **Aggie:** I won't miss a big party!

 **Gnomeo:** _(notices Holmes and Watson)_ And who are these guys?

 **Aggie:** These are Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. They are human counterparts of Sherlock Gnomes and Dr. Gnome Watson, except for Watson, he's a compudroid. _(Gnomeo and Juliet still stared in confusion)_ You guys have your own human counterparts, remember?

 **Juliet:** Oh, of course!

 **Gnomeo:** Why didn't I think of that? It's nice to meet both of you.

 **Holmes:** _(bend down and shakes Gnomeo's hand)_ And it's nice to meet gnome version of star-crossed lovers, Romeo and Juliet. I'm sure you also know Borra.

 **Juliet:** Wait! You know Borra?

 **Watson:** He was a good friend of ours.

 **Juliet:** I never knew a gnome can be friends with humans before.

 **Dr. Gnome Watson:** Actually, Borra was never been a gnome… he was a human with wings.

 **Gnomeo & Juliet:** A HUMAN?!

 _All gnomes were startled and gasped as they stared at the heroes in silence,_

 **Aggie:** Yes. Borra was a human. He's my Great-Grandfather. He transformed into a gnome at will so you won't be so afraid of him.

 **Juliet:** But, Aggie, when you showed yourself as a human, we were never afraid of you.

 **Aggie:** That's because I'm not Borra. He wanted to hide identity because he doesn't want to get hurt… emotionally.

 **Juliet:** _(sadly)_ Well… I wish he should've told us the truth.

 **Aggie:** _(looks around)_ Huh… the garden looks the same as I remembered.

 **Lady Bluebury:** ( _approaches Aggie)_ We also made a little more addition to the garden.

 _Lady Bluebury and Lord Redbrick guided the visitors behind two bushes, and opened them up to reveal a big statue of Borra holding his wand staff._

 **Aggie:** Wow!

 **Dawson:** Borra!

 **Red:** Did you make this?

 **Gnomeo:** Yes. Just to honor his heroism not only saving all garden gnomes, but saving Sherlock and Watson. We used some clay and all, but we never got chance to paint it.

 **Holmes:** I think paint is too much. You already got Borra's real image. Just right. The wings and the wand staff are so perfect.

 **Lady Bluebury:** Oh, yes. The wand staff is the top priority. That thing, Aggie, was your great-grandfather's pride and joy. May he rest in pieces.

 _Everyone shared a sadden silence for the "loss" of Borra. The gnomes never forgot Borra's sacrifice and heroism._

 **Lord Redbrick:** _(to Aggie)_ Oh, how you actually remind us of him. You look exactly like him.

 **Aggie:** _(smiles and blushes)_ I'm not exactly look like him. _(to Sherlock Gnomes)_ Are you seeing this Sherlock? Sherlock Gnomes?

 _Aggie noticed that Sherlock Gnomes did not join them, which he only stood up there away from everyone. He wanted to be alone._

 **Juliet:** _(rushes to him)_ Hey, what is up with you?

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Nothing, I have many things to think about!

 **Gnomeo:** _(approaches him)_ No, seriously. We all noticed you never came here to visit us every year ever since Borra got smashed. That's 198 years ago. Why have you been so down lately until now?

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** _(admittedly)_ Because I still can't accept it, okay?! _(everyone around him stared at him in silence)_ You guys already moved on, but I don't. Borra loves making friends, risks his own life to save us, and still got hurt, but he's still happy for it. I'm only good of keeping someone out of it. How long before that's not enough?

 _Feeling pity for his gnome counterpart's feelings, Holmes bent down and placed his finger on the gnome's shoulder._

 **Holmes:** Are you really gonna let yourself feeling guilty for the rest of your life about what happened Borra because you're afraid that it might happen again to someone else? Like Aggie? Gnome Watson? Everyone you know?

 _Sherlock Gnomes couldn't answer that question as he felt ashamed of not being himself after Borra sacrificed his own life, but his human counterpart is right. Juliet started to break the silence._

 **Juliet:** Maybe it's time to calm ourselves down. Why don't we all have some tea and snack?

 **Dr. Gnome Watson:** Good idea.

 _When everyone gathered to start the party, Aggie felt someone poking her._

 **Amaranth Red:** Mom, we just noticed a beautiful flower just 5 houses away. It would be perfect for the new school.

 **Aggie:** I don't know, sweetie. There are many more flowers all over the universe to find.

 **Crimson Red:** But this flower is so special. It's like it represented friendship

 **Aggie:** _(smiles)_ Okay, but don't be late. It's almost dark.

 **August Crimson:** We will, Mom.

 **Aggie:** Oh! And don't forget these. _(snaps her finger and four black clothes with masks appeared besides her)_

 **Clover Scarlet:** What will we need these for?

 **Aggie:** Just in case when it gets dark. No one will see while getting the flower. Just wear it when it's dark.

 **Amaranth Red:** Thanks, Mom!

 _The kids kissed their mother on the cheek and rushed out of the garden._

* * *

 **I got the prologue reference from Santa Clarita Diet.**

 **Hermogenes Borra was mentioned several times. Leo and Bernadette Galido was also mentioned.**

 ** _Almost there_ is a parody song by the Galido kids. The original song is from _The Princess and the Frog._**

 **Gnomeo and Juliet and their family and friends appeared in this chapter. They have a daughter named Purplette.**

 **Nanay and Tatay are Tagalog words of Mom and Dad respectively. Lolo and Lola are also tagalog words of Grandpa and Grandma respectively.**


	13. The Story of the New Generations part 2

**_Bold-Italic means song lyrics_**

* * *

 _In New London (Holmes' world), the Damai kids were chased down by Inspector Lestrade and the other cops. Denzel became one of the wanted criminals and the New Scotland Yard thought his family was involved into his and Professor Moriarty's evil schemes, and they were threats. Lestrade recognized the Damai kids because of their initials of their uniforms, and the color of the initials. Thanks to Aggie, she gave the New Scotland Yard full information about Denzel. When they were spotted, the Damai kids ran as fast as they can._

 **Red D.:** Thanks a lot, Dad! You ruined our lives!

 **Agatha D.:** _(to Sherlock D.)_ I told you we should've left the uniforms!

 **Sherlock D.:** _(defeated)_ Alright, fine! I admit it! It's a bad idea to wear these uniforms, especially in public!

 **John D.:** But I still blame Dad for this!

 **Red D.:** What should we do?! We can't run forever until we surrender ourselves!

 **Sherlock D.:** Don't worry, I got this. _(he takes out an interdimensional remote control from his pocket)_

 **Agatha D.:** You have an interdimensional remote control? And you brought that with you?

 **Red D.:** I thought only the Imaginary Team and their allies can have those things. Where did you get that?

 **Sherlock D.:** Dad gave it to me, just borrowing for 'limited time', he said. I don't know how or where he got this.

 **Agatha D.:** But why did he give it to you?

 **Sherlock D.:** _(smirks with pride)_ Because I'm the oldest. _(His siblings glared at him)_ Alright. I'll get us out of this mess.

 _When Sherlock D. pushed the button, a green energy was released, creating a big green circular portal in front, and they all jumped into the portal as it closed and disappeared._

 **Lestrade:** _(angrily)_ Zed! They're gone! Guess we have to go dimensional portal trip.

* * *

 _In the other world, the portal opened above a tree, and the Damai kids fell down into the tree. Sherlock D. got a chance to grab a branch, and his siblings created a chain; Agatha D. grabbed her oldest brother's foot, John D. grabbed his oldest sister's foot, and Red D. grabbed her older brother's foot._

 _Suddenly, the branch snapped and broke, making the Damai kids fells down again, and landed on a huge puddle of mud with dried leaves. When the kids got up from the puddle, their uniform initials are covered with mud and leaves. Their faces are slightly covered with mud. Only small spots on their faces._

 **Agatha D.:** _(disgusts)_ Eww! Look at me! I'm a mess!

 **John D.:** _(sarcastically)_ Nice going, Sherlock!

 **Sherlock D.:** Hey, I didn't know the portal to another world could open in mid-air.

 **Red D.:** _(wipes the mud off her eyes)_ Where are we?

 **Sherlock D.:** Only I know is… we're not in New London anymore.

 **Agatha D.:** Actually, brother of mine, according to my scanner, this place is New London, but we're in a different world. This world is not as the same as the world we live in.

 **Sherlock D.:** Hmm, I wonder what this world has that ours don't.

 _Suddenly, the Damai kids felt a shadow passed by them. Sure it was evening, but the figure was shined by the bright light of the moon. The shadow was actually more than one; there are four._

 ** _Feel a feeling light_**

 _The Damai kids saw the four figures ran fast on the street, like the speed of running ninjas. Curiously, they kept looking at the four figures and tried not lose out of their sights of them._

 ** _Headed out to see the sights_**

 _When the figures saw the big rock on their way, they tumbled together above it, and landed on the other side safely._

 ** _Ain't life a many splendored thing?_**

 _The Damai kids described each figure that the tall one is the oldest, the second tall with a helmet and roller skates is the second oldest, the slightly fat one is the third, and the smallest in the youngest. When the four figures kept running towards a big old abandoned house, the Damai kids decided to follow them._

 ** _Duckin' up and out  
All those crazy sights and sounds  
Bounce around like puppets on a string_**

 _When the four figures made it to the old abandoned house, they saw the flower they were looking for earlier, and it was on the top of the roof. The flower is a White Rose. The four figures revealed to be the Galido kids as they wore black clothes and mask that their provided for their short adventure to get the flower they wanted. They wore the clothes to hide their special physical traits; Amaranth Red's big red bird wings and red hair feathers, Crimson Red's feathery body and beak, Clover Scarlet's whole body (except her eyes) since she is a red cardinal bird with fairy wings, and August Crimson's bat wings and black hair feathers._

 ** _Never gonna find  
Anything to change my mind  
Famous last lines of a fool_**

 _Since they can't fly with their wings under their clothes, Amaranth Red used her chaotic magic to poof out an elastic rubber behind them, like a slingshot, and launched themselves up on the roof, only at the edge. Once they made it, they spotted the flower on the top. The Galido kids crawled up to get the flower. At the other side of the house, the Damai kids climbed up the roof where they noticed the four figures they saw were crawling up on the top._

 ** _Just when do you think  
You're a chain with just one link  
Something comes to tip you off your stool_**

 _When Amaranth Red was getting closer to grab the flower with her siblings behind her, Sherlock D. also reached for the flower, and their hands touched once they grabbed the flower._

 _When both families of siblings are together on the top of the roof they were each surprised that they were encountered by each other. Each sibling stared at the eyes of the sibling of another family respectively in order._

 _Amaranth Red at Sherlock D._

 _Crimson Red at Agatha D._

 _Clover Scarlet at John D._

 _August Crimson at Red D._

 ** _Hello, hello  
My, my, my, what have we here?  
What a surprise  
What a surprise_**

 ** _Hello, hello  
I'm not alone, it's good to know  
Someone's out there to say hello  
Hello_**

 _Their staring moment interrupted when the spot of the roof where the Galido kids are standing collapsed and they grabbed on the edge. The Damai kids offered their hands to theirs to help them climbed up back on the roof._

 _When they all saw their hands touched, they released and blushed._

 **Amaranth Red:** _(blushes)_ Um... You're probably wondering what my siblings and I were doing on the roof of your house. It's just we... Well, we thought no one lived here.

 **Sherlock D.:** _(dreamingly)_ They... don't. (shakes his head) I mean, we don't. This isn't our home.

 **Clover Scarlet:** Oh, well, that's good because we just came to get that rose.

 **John D.:** Oh. This? _(points the rose)_

 **Clover Scarlet:** Yes.

 **Sherlock D.:** _(sniffs the rose)_ I don't know, I think I'm going to have to keep ahold of this one.

 **August Crimson:** What? But we saw it first, so why don't you just hand it over.

 **Red D.:** Well, our brother grabbed it first. Possession is nine-tenths of the law.

 **Agatha D.:** But if you guys want it, come and get it.

 **Crimson Red:** All right.

 _Crimson Red kicked the flower off Sherlock D.'s hand, and Amaranth Red caught it._

 **Amaranth Red:** Thanks.

 _Just then, the Galido kids fell again when the spot where they stood collapsed, but they hang on the edge._

 **John D.:** Nice old house, huh?

 **Crimson Red** : Oh, yeah, you should see it from here.

 **Agatha D.:** And miss this view?

 _With this opportunity, August Crimson swung himself and kicked a hole on the spot where the Damai kids were standing. Sherlock D. accidentally dropped the rose as Amaranth Red caught it._

 _The Galido dropped themselves near the nearest floor, which they were in an attic. They used the door and ladder to get out of the attic, but the Damai kids made the ladder bounce, making Amaranth Red accidentally released the rose, and Agatha D. caught it._

 **Agatha D.:** Where are your parents?

 **Crimson Red:** _(laughs)_ Why should you know?

 _Since the ladder was so old, it broke from the door of the attic because of having the four siblings standing on the upper ladder together, it depended on their weight. The Damai kids almost fell to the ground floor where Sherlock D. held tight on the railing with his sibling held each other's foot, like a chain._

 **August Crimson:** _(smirks)_ Ha! Where are your parents now?

 _Clover Scarlet swung a pendant light to the Damai siblings as Sherlock D. held on the chain and pulled his siblings up._

 ** _Hello, hello  
My, my, my, what have we here?  
What a surprise  
What a surprise_**

 ** _Hello, hello  
I'm not alone, it's good to know  
Someone's out there to say hello  
(Hello)_**

 ** _Hello  
(Hello)  
Hello_**

 _The Galido kids slid down the railings of the large stairs, but the Damai kids swung onto them with John D. grabbed the rose. Clover Scarlet secretly used the Force to pull the chain to make the Damai kids swing back to them, lowering the pendant light in the process, and Clover Scarlet caught the rose. Just then, another pendant light that was attached to the pendant light the Damai kids hand on to was pulled towards the Galido kids. Amaranth Red pushed herself and her siblings to safety before the second pendant light crashed into them, forcing Clover Scarlet to drop the rose._

 _When the Galido kids landed safely on the ground floor, as so was their "competitors", the Damai kids quickly rushed towards the flower as Sherlock D. caught it and they ran at the back door of the house. The Galido kids chased them to the back garden. The chase sent them to an old small bridge above a deep fish pond. The Galido kids are sneakily behind the Damai kids as Amaranth Red tried to retrieve the flower, but Sherlock D. never let it go. When they started to fight for it like a Tug of war, their respective siblings helped their oldest sibling out. But they can't fight the fight anymore as they are fond of each other because of the silly game of fighting for a rose. When they stopped, each sibling stared at his or her respective new love interest as they leaned in for a kiss, until…_

 _The small bridge where they stood collapsed, sending the Galido and Damai kids into the deep pond. When they are sinking, the Galido kids have their black clothes and mask off from their faces, exposing Amaranth Red's red eagle wings and red hair feathers, Crimson Red's feathery body, tail feathers and beak, Clover Scarlet's whole body and fairy wings, and August Crimson's bat wings, fangs, and black hair feathers in the process, while the Damai kids have their mud and dried leaves off from their faces and uniforms, exposing their initials in the process._

 _When they landed on the pond floor, they discovered how the pond is, but when they looked at each other, they all wasted their air they stored in their mouth with a shriek as they were surprised and discovered that the family of siblings they met were the children of their respective parents' arch-enemies._

 _The Galido kids swam up first to escape._

 **Amaranth Red:** _(gasps for air)_ Oh, no. They're Damais. Not the Damais.

 **Crimson Red:** I know! How come we never noticed?

 _Amaranth Red helped her siblings out of the pond._

 _At the bottom of the pond, the Damai kids were shock as well. They swam back to the surface, only to find the Galido kids were out of the pond. The Galido kids started to run from the Damai kids with a little help from Crimson Red's super speed of his roller skates._

 _The Damai kids cannot keep up from them any longer, but they still kept running, except for Red D., who panted from running._

 **Red D.:** Man, they're so fast! I can't keep up! Why the older brother had to be so fast?!

 _John D. came back to help her little sister._

 _When the Galido kids are almost at the gate, they noticed the Damai kids are getting closer as they kept running, until they bumped into Holmes, Watson, Basil, Dawson, Sherlock Gnomes and Dr. Gnome Watson._

 **Holmes:** _(gasps)_ Amaranth Red, Crimson Red, Clover Scarlet, August Crimson. You're not with your parents. What are you kids doing out here in this old abandoned house?

 _The Damai kids discovered the Galido kids are with their father's bosses' arch-enemies as they hid behind the fence of the house._

 **Clover Scarlet:** Um... Well, we could ask you the same question, Uncle Holmes.

 **Watson:** Inspector Lestrade contacted us that she found the Damai children. You know, Denzel Damai's children.

 **Dawson:** They're not actually a threat to us, but they are threat to the New Scotland Yard. They are way overreacting!

 **Basil:** And their names' Sherlock, Agatha, John and Red. I know it's crazy that they are named after your parents and your Uncles Holmes, Sherlock Gnomes and Watson, but it's their parents' idea.

 **Holmes:** You haven't seen them, have you?

 _When Holmes asked them that, the Galido kids wanted to answer honestly, but they started to have feelings to the Damai kids, while the latter feared that the Galido kids were going to report them as they wait for the worse._

 **Amaranth Red:** _(lies)_ Uh... They sound awful. No, we... we, um, certainly haven't seen them. We haven't seen them at all.

 **August Crimson:** _(lies_ ) Nope. Not even a little.

 _Now, the Damai kids were surprised that the Galido kids were covering them._

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Well, it's a good thing, or your parents will freak, especially your mom… or, maybe your dad. He's the angry one.

 **Dr. Gnome Watson:** Come on. Let's get to the Montague and Capulet garden.

 _When the sixsome accompanied the Galido kids back to their parents, who were still stayed at Gnomeo and Juliet's garden, the Damai kids came out of hiding and watched their new love interest taken safely by their "uncles". They all smiled dreamingly for their respective beloveds._

 **Sherlock D.:** Amaranth Red.

 **Agatha D.:** Crimson Red.

 **John D.:** Clover Scarlet.

 **Red D.:** August Crimson.

 _They couldn't believe the fell in love to the children of their father's worst enemy. But they can't help it. They thought the Galido kids are fun, adventurous and enjoyable to hang out with. They never have friends before. The Galido kids are their very first friends at their species… or almost, but they each have the same age with their respective love interests. They were also saddened if their family never allowed them to see the Galido kids again._

 **Sherlock D.:** Galidos. Why, of all the family of the universe, did they have to be the Galidos?

 _Agatha D., John D. and Red D. were wondering the same._

* * *

 _At the Montague and Capulet garden, the Galido kids washed their faces with water that Nanette, the plastic frog, sprinkled from her mouth._

 **Aggie:** Thank you for the water, Nanette.

 **Nanette:** Oh, if Juliet is your great-grandfather's friend, he's your great-grandfather, then you and your family are my friends too.

 **Aggie:** _(to her children)_ So, kids, where is the oh-so-important, for-your-school flower?

 _The Galido kids just walk away slowly without looking at everyone in the garden after a strange experience of what happened back in that old abandoned house._

 **Amaranth Red:** Um... Um... What... What flower?

 _When the kids are out of sight, the adults were confused._

 **Watson:** Uh, did you just say that they're out looking for a flower their school, and then they said they don't know about the flower they were looking for?

 **Aggie:** _(suspiciously)_ Hmm, something's strange is going on?

 _The Galido kids just stood in front of Gnomeo and Juliet's pedestal that was shined by the lights on the ground as they stared blankly at the night sky._

 _The adults quietly followed them and watched them curiously._

 **Aggie:** Guys, magnifying glass? _(sticks her hand out)_

 _Holmes gave a magnifying glass to her._

 **Basil:** Uh, you were supposed to be working with us, remember?

 **Aggie:** Yes, but this is parenthood. I have a case to solve from my own kids, so just HELP ME HERE!

 **Basil:** _(crosses arms)_ Fine.

 _Aggie rushed to her kids, and took a look at their faces each with her magnifying glass._

 **Clover Scarlet:** Mom, what is it?

 **Aggie:** Hmm? _(she takes a closer look at her children's faces, until she realized something thrilling)_ Oh my gosh! You guys met someone!

 **Dr. Gnome Watson:** Say what?

 **Red:** _(shocked)_ What?!

 **Crimson Red:** What? No.

 **August Crimson:** Well, maybe, sort of. Um...

 _When they realized they can't lie to their mother anymore, the Galido kids sighed in defeat and confessed the truth._

 **Amaranth Red:** Yeah. Yes, we did.

 **Aggie:** _(hugs her children tightly and excitingly)_ I need details! And go slowly! Are they totally gorgeous?

 **Clover Scarlet:** Totally.

 **Aggie** : Are they friends, cousins or something?

 **Crimson Red:** They're siblings, Mom. The same order as we do.

 **Aggie:** Oh that's good. Since they're siblings, what's their last name?

 **August Crimson:** Oh, their family name, surname is, um…

 **Aggie:** Spanish? Mexican? French?

 **Amaranth Red:** And... you know, um… excuse us for a second.

 _The Galido kids are quite afraid of their "uncles" that they might get mad when they found other the kids lied to them of meeting the Damais._

 **Amaranth Red:** _(to Holmes, Watson, Basil, Dawson, Sherlock Gnomes and Dr. Gnome Watson)_ Sorry we lied to you guys earlier.

 **Dawson:** What are you talking about? Just let it out.

 **Gnomeo:** Yeah, before your mom's going to explode.

 **Amaranth Red:** Okay, so, I suppose in a certain light, you might say their family name is… Damai.

 _When the oldest daughter said the last name, only Red, Holmes, Watson, Basil, Dawson, Sherlock Gnomes, Dr. Gnome Watson, Gnomeo, Juliet, and everyone in the garden gasped in horror when the Galido kids met the Damai kids, but Aggie just froze that way. Everyone is waiting for Aggie's reaction. The kids feared she might get furious or worse than that as they back away a bit._

 **Aggie:** Damai, huh? _(freezes for a few seconds, then exclaims and laughs)_ Ah! This is one of your little jokes! Hahahahahaha! _(then turns serious)_ No, I don't get it. _(then gasps in realization)_ Oh! Holy Rabies! They're smooching the face off Damias!

 _Everyone around her was confused about her reaction. Either she was angry or surprised or happy or so._

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Um, Aggie, what is exactly your real expression?

 **Aggie:** _(holds her hand up)_ Just give me a moment, _(turns to her children as she tried to close her mouth, but she released a scream of thrilling)_ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Oh, kids! This is fantastic!

 **Red:** _(shocked)_ Is it?!

 **The Galido kids:** _(shocked)_ Is it?

 **Aggie:** _(dramatic voice)_ It's doomed!

 **The Galido kids:** What?

 **Juliet:** What exactly are you talking about, Aggie?

 **Aggie:** _(normal voice)_ You know exactly what I'm talking about. My kids have the same love problem as you have with Gnomeo before you were married.

 **Gnomeo & Juliet:** What?!

 **Aggie:** Yeah! _(dramatic voice)_ Four Galidos and four Damais. It just can't be. So it's a doomed love, _(normal voice)_ and that's one of my favorite kinds. _(dramatic voice)_ You'll never see them again. And then one day when you die, you'll be all..."Oh, my true love. _(takes Juliet's rose from Purplette)_ We only saw them once."

 _When Aggie played faint, her children caught her, and she acted like she was about to die lonely, until playing dead._

 **Amaranth Red:** "We'll only see..." _(she and her siblings drop their mother)_ What do you mean... What are you chatting about "once," We'll only see them once?

 **Aggie:** _(gets up and twirls)_ How romantically tragic my children have been. _(turns to Lord Redbrick and Lady Bluebury)_ Can I take one of these daisies?

 **Lord Redbrick:** Sure, what for?

 _Without answering, Aggie took a daisy, started to pick petals one by one and threw them on air while dancing ballet._

 **Aggie:** Your love is doomed. Your love is dead. Your love is doomed. Your love is dead. It's doomed. Dead.

 **Juliet:** Aggie, no! Stop that!

 **Gnomeo:** We just cleaned this garden! Stop throwing petals!

 _The gnomes, Red, Holmes, Watson and Basil chased after Aggie to make her stop throwing petals._

 **Dawson:** _(to the Galido kids)_ We're not finish with conversation. We have to stop your mom before she's gonna mess up the whole garden. Just stay there. _(rushes away)_

 **Crimson Red:** _(picks a petal)_ We'll only see them once?

* * *

 _At the back door of the garden, the Damai kids successfully unlocked the gate and opened it as they enter the garden without anyone seeing them since they are all too busy trying to stop Aggie throwing petals. The Damai kids tried to search the Galido kids in this big, but not wide, garden. They hid behind the bushes first, only to find Aggie throwing flowers while her husband and friends caught all the petals that Aggie threw._

 **Aggie:** Doomed. Dead. Doomed. Dead. Doomed. Dead.

 **Red:** Aggie, please, stop it!

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** You're such a drama queen!

 _When the Damai kids noticed four familiar shadows at the large wooden fence, they moved a little further, and finally found their loves. Each sibling really adored their respective love interests._

 **Amaranth Red:** Ah! Sherlock Damai, are we really doomed to never see each other again?

 **Crimson Red:** Oh, Agatha, why must you and your siblings be Damais? And you're named after my mom. Not weird, but great.

 **August Crimson:** Why couldn't you be someone else, Red, than being a Damai? Your first name is okay, because you're named after my dad. No big deal. Why couldn't your last name be Channing like a British? Or... or Sullivan like Irish?

 **Clover Scarlet:** Or Wilson like, um... like, uh... like some weird guy? Which you're not actually weird, John.

 **Crimson Red:** Oh. At any rate, that shouldn't be the thing to keep us all apart, should it?

 _Then, the Damai kids came out from the bushes._

 **Agatha D.:** No! No, it shouldn't! We couldn't have said it better ourselves!

 **August Crimson:** Holy Rabies! Did you just hear all of that? What are you doing here?

 **Red D.:** _(nervously)_ I don't know. Um... We came here to... uh…

 **Sherlock D.:** We just wanted to see you again.

 **Amaranth Red:** Are you all crazy? If our mom finds you, she'll freak, and dad will kill you!

 **Sherlock D.:** "Find us." You kidding? "Stealth" is my middle name.

 **Agatha D.:** Actually, that's not your middle name.

 _When Sherlock D. accidentally stepped on a switch, it activated the music from Gnomeo and Juliet's pedestal with colorful lights, dancing water and castle board, similar to Juliet's old pedestal._

 **Clover Scarlet:** Oh! Quick! Turn it off!

 **John D.:** We're trying!

 _The Damai siblings were fighting over switch to shut it off, but the pedestal is still activated._

 **August Crimson:** Guys, do something!

 **Red D.:** The button's stuck!

 _Sherlock D. stomped on the switch while John D. tried to cute the cord by biting it._

 _Just then, from afar, the green portal opened and Lestrade stepped out of it as the portal closed. She could see the bright light from a garden as she followed it to where it cam from_

 _Back at the garden, the Damai kids were still trying to figure out how to turn off the switch._

 **Agatha D.:** _(slams the switched on a tree)_ It won't turn off!

 **Amaranth Red:** There's something behind you!

 _From the bushes came out a beautiful young girl mouse with silver fur, brown eyes, long black hair that reached her waist, a rose nose, and her tail was hidden under her dress. She wore a pink dress with black lining around her waist and golden ball earrings. She rushed towards the Damai kids, but she was tripped by the cord of the switch._

 **The Damai kids:** Racquel!

 _Sherlock D. tried to catch the mouse, but he accidentally threw her, making him twirl around with his siblings tied together by the cord._

 _Then, all the gnomes, Aggie, Red, Holmes, Watson, Basil and Dawson rushed back for the Galido kids to see what's the commotion about._

 **Aggie:** Kids, what's with the...?

 _Suddenly, something or someone collided at Basil, and it fell down with him._

 _Groaning and opening their eyes, Basil and Racquel gazed at one another when they recovered from their crash. Everything suddenly seemed to slow down all around them when they saw each other for the first time. Their noses were touching and their lips were close enough to a kiss. Racquel began to blush when she described Basil a handsome mouse, while Basil described her a beautiful mouse he ever seen. They snapped to reality as they got up and blushed._

 **Basil:** Forgive me, madam. I never see you there.

 **Racquel:** No, I'm sorry. I was thrown and I didn't expect that I'd crash onto you.

 **Basil:** That's okay. I know that was an accident. Are you new here?

 **Racquel:** Actually, I'm here to pick up the kids?

 **Basil:** Kids who?

 **Sherlock D.:** Excuse me, a little help here.

 _Racquel rushed to the Damai kids to help them untie themselves from the cord._

 **Basil:** Wait, you know them?

 **Racquel:** Yes. Carolina hired me to watch over them.

 **Basil:** Do you know her husband and his bosses?

 **Racquel:** Well, no, who are they?

 **Dawson:** You don't wanna know?

 **Holmes:** Lestrade just called. She's coming here.

 **Nanette:** So, you must be Denzel's kids. Lovely to meet you... in the 30 seconds before you're discovered and killed.

 **Agatha D.:** Wait, you know our dad?

 **Benny:** Yeah. Aggie told us all about him.

 **Red:** _(to the Damai kids; furiously)_ WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CHILDREN?!

 **Dr. Gnome Watson:** _(pulls Red)_ Red, what is wrong with you?!

 **Amaranth Red:** Quick, you guys should hide.

 **Lestrade:** Holmes!

 _Everybody gasped._

 **Lestrade:** Finally, I found all of you. Luckily, I saw the light here. _(unplugs the cord)_ What's going on anyway? You can't just making noises late at night.

 **Clover Scarlet:** _(walks towards Lestrade)_ Um… It was a... um... We saw a squirrel, and he... he dropped his nuts.

 **Dawson:** Yes, nuts, the size of... boulders!

 **Clover Scarlet:** Yes, all right. Thank you, Uncle Dawson.

 **Lestrade:** Well, okay, but no fooling around, especially not tonight. Back in our world, we've been attacked, by the Damais! But they escape to another world!

 _Everyone gasped in horror_

 **Lestrade:** And if I ever get my hands on the Damais, they'll be sleeping with the fishes!

 _In the fish pond of the garden, the Damai kids and Racquel were hiding there while trying to hold their breath in. The Damai kids can't hold their breath any longer as their heads popped out of the pond, which everyone, except Lestrade, noticed them._

 **Lestrade:** Now, I'm not an inspector who is wounded up easily!

 _Before Lestrade turned around, Basil quickly rushed to her and keeping her from turning back._

 **Basil:** Whoa, Lestrade, I've been having problems with my... _(shows his front teeth)_

 **Lestrade:** Your what?

 _Basil showed his teeth again._

 **Crimson Red:** _(whispers)_ Darn, Uncle Basil is not good with distracting, especially if he's not in disguise.

 **Holmes:** _(whispers)_ I agree.

 **Sherlock D.:** _(whispers)_ I guess this isn't the best time to talk.

 **Amaranth Red:** _(whispers)_ It's not ideal.

 **Sherlock D.:** But I...

 **Amaranth Red:** Just go. Please go.

 **Sherlock D.:** ...just came here to say I...

 **Amaranth Red** : What?

 **Sherlock D.:** I'm...

 **Amaranht Red:** You what?

 **Red:** Hurry up, already.

 _But the Galido kids pushed the Damai kids back to the water when Lestrade turned to them._

 **Clover Scarlet:** Sorry.

 **Lestrade** : Kids, is there something wrong with the pond?

 **August Crimson:** The pond? No. What, this pond? No, it's fine. I mean, it's just as pondy as ever _(chuckles)_

 **Crimson Red:** Oh, Chrysler! What is that thing over there?

 _The Galido kids guided Lestrade away as they gestured their parents, "uncles" and the gnomes to get the Damai kids and Racquel out of here._

 **Lestrade:** What? What was it?

 **Clover Scarlet:** The... thing, over there...

 **Lestrade:** What did it look like?

 **Amaranth Red:** Oh, it looked like a really...

 _When they do, the gnomes, Aggie, Red, Holmes, Watson, Basil and Dawson helped Damai kids and Racquel out of the pond, and lead them out of the garden._

 **Aggie:** Okay, bye-bye then. Off you go. Thanks for popping by. Good night, sweet princes and princesses, and flights of angels... or pigeons or sparrows or whatever. _(slightly pushes the Damai kids and Racquel out of the gate)_ Parting is such sweet sorrow. _(grins and closes the gate)_

 **Racquel:** Come on, kids. Your mom sent me here to find you, and now, we should go home.

 **John D.:** Yes, Racquel.

 _Before they decided to go home, the Damai kids remembered something what the Galido kids wanted._

 _Back at the garden, the Galido kids rushed back to their parents._

 **Amaranth Red:** Mom, Dad, where are Sherlock, Agatha, John and Red? Are they gone?

 **Red:** Yeah. Gone forever.

 **The Galido kids:** What?!

 _When the Galido kids rushed towards the fence, Aggie elbowed her husband._

 **Red:** Ow! What?

 **Aggie:** What were you saying?

 **Red:** I was trying to protect our kids! What if they're here to spy on us to help their dad?

 **Aggie:** Red!

 **Holmes:** Denzel's kids were never been interested on their father's evilness.

 **Red:** How would you know that?

 **Holmes:** I was there on the first meeting.

 _When the Galido kids reached the fences, they were surprised by the Damai kids in front of them at the other side with Sherlock D. holding the White Rose._

 **Sherlock D.:** I think you'll find this does, actually, belong to you.

 **Amaranth Red:** _(takes the rose)_ Thank you.

 **John D.:** So, uh... can I see you again tomorrow?

 **Clover Scarlet:** Yes, but not here.

 **Agatha D.:** Back in that old abandoned house, then?

 **Crimson Red:** Noon?

 **Red D.:** Not soon enough.

 **August Crimson:** We can do 11:15.

 **Sherlock D.:** Done. You know, your mom's right. Parting is such sweet sorrow. Glad she took it so well between us.

 **Amaranth Red:** Mom's a shipper… a supporter… a matchmaker.

 **Agatha D.:** We like your mom. Your dad… well… he did help a lot, along with your uncles.

 **Crimson Red:** Yeah, well, we know they're never going to tell anyone.

 _They touched each other's hands respectively before parting again._

 _Racquel placed a bold plank under the Damai kids' feet to reach for the Galido kids._

 **Red D.:** Thanks, Racquel.

Racquel: You know they're going to ditch you when they find out how much you guys weigh.

 _Racquel opened the portal with the interdimansional remote control, and they entered as the portal closed._

 _When the Galido kids turned away from the fence with their happy faces, they saw their mother's crazy happy face._

 **Amaranth Red:** Mom?

 **Aggie:** Sorry. I was just… so happy! _(hugs her children tightly)_ I'm so proud of you!

 **Clover Scarlet:** So, you're not mad we like the Damais?

 **Aggie:** _(releases her children)_ I don't have issues with the Damai children, as so is Carolina. Only Denzel. He's annoying. Besides, I want you guys to be happy. And your secret is safe with us. How about you Red?

 _Red crossed her arms and slouched on the fence. But when he noticed his family staring at him, he groaned frustratingly._

 **Red:** Fine! I'll try to accept it, but I'm warning you kids. They are still Denzel's children. Who knows? Maybe there will be a time that he'll use his kids to spy on us.

 **August Crimson:** Daaaaad!

 **Red:** What? Just a warning. It's not because I don't like them, I'm worried about Denzel attacking your mother. He almost killed her before Amaranth Red was born.

 **Aggie:** Don't worry, Red. That was the time I was walking alone when he got me. This time, I have you guys to watch over me. _(checks her watch)_ Well, it's getting late. We better go home. _(to the garden gnomes)_ Thanks for inviting us you guys.

 **Juliet:** Don't mention it.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Well, I admit it. I never want to attend the garden party because I tried to avoid the event of what happened to Borra, but I realized that it's not going to fix my problem. I just need my friends to comfort me. _(everyone smiled at him)_ I think I'm starting to move on.

 **Gnomeo:** Good for you, mate.

 **Aggie:** Well, guess we're all going home.

 _Aggie opened the portal with her interdimensional remote control, she, Red, their children, Holmes, Watson, Sherlock Gnomes, Dr. Gnome Watson, Basil and Dawson stepped into the portal, back to New London of their world, and the garden gnomes waved good-bye as the portal closed._

* * *

 _Back in New London, at an old and abandoned warehouse_

 _The Damai kids are sitting on their respective seats with their father walking in circles in front of them with disappointment, and Carolina, Professor Moriarty, Ratigan and Moriarty (pie mascot) were just watching him._

 **Denzel:** Kids, I told you not to go out there alone!

 **Red D.:** Sherlock is the oldest. He was there to watch over us!

 **Denzel:** Red, honey, we are all wanted! We could get captured by the New Scotland Yard!

 **Agatha D.:** All thanks to you. And we shouldn't wear these uniforms in the first place.

 **Denzel:** I just don't why the spy cameras I installed on your uniform aren't working.

 **Sherlock D.:** Oh, those? We just got rid of them.

 **Denzel:** Say what?!

 **John D.:** Dad, you don't have to spy everything what we're doing and where we're going. That's bad.

 **Denzel:** _(smirks)_ You know I'm born bad.

 **Agatha D.:** Whatever.

 **Denzel:** I installed those spy cameras to know you're safe of what you were doing and where you're going. Now, what should I do?

 **Red D.:** Why don't you buy more spy cameras?

 **Professor Moriarty:** I can't afford more spy cameras.

 **Sherlock D.:** _(sarcastically)_ And I thought you're rich.

 **Denzel:** _(groans)_ Ugh, if I can't buy more spy cameras, then I have no choice but to have Racquel as your personal… permanent… babysitter!

 **The Damai kids:** _(protest)_ BUT DAAAAAAAAAAD!

 **Denzel:** No "buts". I can't stand of having you kids out there without knowing what you were doing. So, Racquel will watch over you, and she will report to us whatever you were doing.

 _The Damai kids wanted to protest again, but they can't fight their father anymore._

 **The Damai kids:** _(defeated)_ Fine!

 **Denzel:** Alright, Ratigan, they agreed.

 **Ratigan:** _(to Racquel)_ Racquel?

 _Racquel was sitting on the chair at the other side. She stood up and faced Ratigan with a bored face, and her tail was shown out of her dress, which was a pink rat tail._

 **Racquel:** _(sighs)_ Yes, Dad?

 **Ratigan:** You're going to watch over the kids wherever they go.

 **Racquel:** Fine, but I am not going to be called "babysitter".

 **Denzel:** Whatever. Just bring them up to bed.

 _When Racquel and Carolina led the Damai kids to their bedroom, the four villains were now alone for a provate meeting._

 **Moriarty (pie mascot):** I'm guessing that you have plans for your daughter. I mean, using your own child would be too much.

 **Ratigan:** Relax. When Racquel's time is come and has extra time to work with my plans, I'm going to use her to get revenge on basil once for all.

 **Professor Moriarty:** What kind of revenge? What's your plan?

 **Ratigan:** You'll see.

* * *

 _At the Damai kids' bedroom, they siblings lied down on their respective beds with Racquel watching them._

 **Sherlock D.:** Hey, you haven't told Dad that we met the Galidos.

 **Racquel:** Actually, I'm not interested to report them anyway.

 **Agatha D.:** Why not?

 **Racquel:** I saw you guys are happy. I don't want to ruin it.

 **John D.:** Or maybe you have a like on Basil of Baker Street.

 **Racquel:** Wait, that's him?!

 **Red D.:** Yep. That's Basil. I thought you knew.

 **Racquel:** I thought, at first, he was just a normal mouse, but he's so… _(blushes)_ handsome.

 **Red D.:** Ooohhh, somebody likes the great mouse detective.

 **Racquel:** _(shakes her head)_ What? No. I can't be or don't want to be in love with a mouse who almost killed my father!

 **Sherlock D.:** Okay, okay, calm yourself down, girl. Sorry. But does this change about our secret about meeting with the Galidos?

 **Racquel** : Don't worry, your romantic secret is safe with me.

 **Sherlock D.:** Thank, Racquel. You know, you're not just a babysitter, you're a friend.

 **Racquel:** _(smiles warmly)_ Now get some rest. You have date tomorrow.

 _The Damai kids nodded as they went to sleep._

* * *

 **Well, I did it! Aggie's and Denzel's kids finally met and fell in love. I "borrowed" some scene from Gnomeo and Juliet since their love story is a Romeo and Juliet reference. This is also the revelation of Ratigan's daughter, Racquel, and Basil's new love interest.**

 **I don't own the song "Hello Hello" by Elton John ft. Lady Gaga.**

 **Pls review and see you next chapter! Happy Thanksgiving day, everyone!**


End file.
